Conectado
by Annkora
Summary: ¿Quien dice que no hay diferentes forma de comunicarse? ¿Que pasaría si un desconocido te seduciera por la red, sin saber que es una persona muy cercana a tí? ¿Conoces a VERSUS?
1. Hola, ¿Estás Sola?

**N/A¿Que tal están? bueno, este fic es un experimento. Es algo diferente a lo que he ido escribiendo y espero que les guste. No hace falta decir que los personajes que salen (integramente) no me pertenecen a mí. Són creación exclusiva de JKR.**

**Besossss**

**CAPITULO 1: HOLA ¿ESTAS SOLA? **

* * *

Canción: **_I Belive I Can Fly - Seal_**

* * *

Tamboreaban sus dedos con impaciencia, mientras lanzaba nerviosas miradas a la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. ¡Como algo tan pequeño, le podía exasperar tanto! Se echo hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras se estiraba en la silla. 

Había sido un acierto el haberse traído con ella el portátil en su nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Gracias a la sala de menesteres, podía ir a cualquier hora y utilizar la habitación como despacho improvisado. Allí se refugiaba al principio, cuando Ron y Harry tenían entrenamiento. Ahora lo hacía todas las tardes que podía. Incluso se arriesgaba de noche, para ir allí. Pero eso era algo que nadie sabía... el estar en contacto con él se había vuelto como una droga para ella. Ansiaba encontrar el icono del sobrecito iluminado.

Empezó de la forma más simple. Habló con Dumbledore para que le dejara utilizar una sala donde pudiera estar sola y se pudiera concentrar. Le explicó que utilizaría su pc y que tenía que estar desprovista de magia (algo difícil en aquel colegio).

El propio director le recomendó la sala de menesteres. A veces se maravillaba de la ambición de la castaña en versus su educación. Parecía no tener límite.

Así lo hizo Hermione. Se plantó delante del cuadro y deseó una sala en la que poder trabajar si ser molestada y poder utilizar aparatos muggles. Apareció una pequeña puerta y ... ¡allí estaba!. Su santuario particular. La habitación era de color lilace pálido y con mucha luz. Había un gran ventanal y bajo de él, un amplio escritorio de madera oscura, con una confortable silla roja. Acogedora, rodeada de libros.Dos butacas de piel blancas, una nevera y una máquina de café; enmarcaban el resto de mobiliario. En una de sus paredes crepitaba el fuego, como en casi todas las instancias de aquel viejo colegio.

Aquella misma tarde dispuso de un rinconcito de paz. Un lugar donde concentrarse. Para más satisfacción (y aun no se explicaba como) podía conectarse a Internet.

Y eso había sido su perdición. Hacia más de tres meses que había recibido el primero...

_- Hola¿estás sola? -_

Era la única frase que llenaba el espacio del email, con remitente No pertenecía a su lista de direcciones, por lo que no le contestó. No había dado a nadie su email y supuso que sería algún desaprensivo con ganas de formatearle su disco duro. O que le querían gastar alguna broma pesada. Siguió trabajando en un programa de runas antiguas, que le había proporcionado un amigo de Victor.

_- Hola¿estás sola?. ¿Que no quieres hablar conmigo¿O es que ya no estás?- _Recibió al cabo de unos minutos.

Resopló. Miró a la pantalla, sin saber que hacer. Se rascó la nuca, mientras se removia en la silla -** No hay nada malo en contestar. Posiblemente se haya equivocado de dirección...-** se convenció. La soledad, aunque buscada, era una losa para Hermione. Así pues, tecleó lentamente, con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Aunque no sabía que.

_- Hola, no sé quien eres, pero creo que te has equivocado de persona -_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_- Pensaba que ya no estabas... no, no me he equivocado -_

Hermione arrugó la nariz. **-Ves-** se reprochó **– Ahora que vas ha hacer... no sabes quien es. Seguramente te quieren tomar el pelo. No pierdas el tiempo que tienes mucho por hacer...-** miro por el amplio ventanal, mientras sus ojos se entristecían. Había oscurecido y la luna hacia presente en el cielo estrellado. A quien quería engañar... tenía razón. ¿quién iba ha hablar con ella? No es que fuera una celebridad... y mucho menos fuera del mundo mágico. Probablemente era victima de algún loco de la red.

Pero, sin saber por que, empezó a pensar que responderle. Posó los dedos sobre las teclas.

- si es lo que crees... - escribió; se lo pensó y tecleo "Borrar" **- no creo que se ofenda, pero...-**

- ¿quién eres? - Mejor si era directa. Pero lo borró también. Se recogió el pelo y pensó en que decir. Cuando iba a teclear, el icono del sobrecito se volvió a encender...

_- ¿Estas pensando en que contestar... Hermione? -_

Ver su nombre escrito la sobresaltó. La conocía... Con manos temblorosas le contestó.

_- ¿Quién eres? - _preguntó entre enfadada y asustada.

_- ¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo? Me preguntas que quien soy... Alguien que te observa. ¿Que tal ves la luna desde es habitación de los Menesteres? -_

Cerró el portátil asustada. Miró a su alrededor... allí solo podía estar ella. ¿Podría ser todo producto de su imaginación? Demasiadas horas frenta a la pantalla con runas antiguas y soledad. No quiso tentar a la suerte, por lo que no volvió a abrir el portátil. Con apremio y no muy cuidadosamente, recogió los libros y apuntes que tenía esparcidos por encima del escritorio. Quería volver lo antes posible a la seguridad de la torre de los leones. Allí ya volvería a pensar en lo que había pasado.

Salió con cautela y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del desierto colegio. Sus pasos eran rápidos y silenciosos. Había recorrido muchas veces aquel trayecto, pero aquella noche en especial, después de lo sucedido, le parecieron más largos y quietos de lo normal. El silencio reinaba de tal forma que casi se oían los latidos del desbocados corazón de ella. Su mente la traicionó, pues empezó a darle vueltas a lo sucedido.

**_------------------------------------------_**

Tal y como él esperaba, ella se había desconectado. Sonrió al ver lo previsible que podía llegar a ser. Aquello iba a ser divertido. Se la imaginaba corriendo por los pasillos, asustada. Le picó la curiosidad y quiso cerciorarse de sí ella era tan previsible y, para que negarlo, que llegaba bien a su torre. Salió con sigilo y anduvo por los pasillos a la sombra.

**_------------------------------------------_**

Mientras Hermione se apresuraba a llegar a su destino. Entonces escucho pasos... el miedo se apoderó de ella no dejándole oír con claridad de donde venían. Era él. Lo sabía. Ahora venía a por ella.

PLAF!

Tropezó con dos corpulentos chicos que la miraron asombrados, no solo por las horas en la que estaba paseando, sino por el estado de miedo que presentó ella ante el encontronazo.

**- Vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí-** Draco Malfoy la miró alzando una ceja. Al ver el rictus en la cara de Hermione, sonrió maliciosamente y añadió** –Un asustado conejito, volviendo a su madriguera. ¿Estas solita, Granger?-**

**- ¿Que hace que, la sabelotodo sangre sucia ande solita por los pasillos?-** añadió Blaise sonriendo. Hasta ahora, la ronda nocturna había sido bien aburrida. La había echo completamente solo, hasta escasos minutos, donde se había encontrado con Draco y se habían dirigido por aquel pasillo tal y como Draco había sugerido. Estaba seguro que el rubio de Slytherin, había "rondado" alguna damita bella y, ha juzgar por la amplia sonrisa de su compañero al encotrarse, había sido todo un éxito. No por nada, Draco era el Principe de Slytherin... y aquello le reportaba siempre la admiración de las féminas. Que tuviera un aire misterioso irresistible, el porte aristocratico y un cuerpo casi pecaminoso para su edad, además de unos ojos grises como el mercurio ayudaban bastante. Como tambien su fortuna y apellido.

Hermione los miró, frunciendo el ceño. Si algo no estaba dispuesta a admitir delante de ellos es que tenía miedo.

**- No os tengo que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, patrulla de víboras. Vosotros a la vuestra...-** dijo mientras intentaba buscar por donde escabullirse. Aún sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho. Estaba segura de que había alguien más con ellos.

**-Uy, uy!! Pero que desagradable eres Granger. No me extraña que siempre te veas fea... con esa cara de amargada. Si sigues así, te quedaras para vestir santos. Tampoco ayuda la ropita de mojigata sesentera-** contestó Draco mirandola de arriba a bajo, pasándose la mano por el pelo y recostándose en la pared. Así, cerrándole más el paso a la castaña, se aseguraba acabar bien la noche a costa de la impura.

**-Malfoy, te lo advierto-** Hermione ya había tenido suficiente por aquella noche. No había nada malo en su uniforme, era el reglamentario del colegio. Poca culpa tenía ella, si la mitad de féminas de Hogwarts lo habían "modificado". Solo quería llegar a su torre, ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama.

**- Me amenazas...?-** dijo plantándose delante de ella y apoyando sus brazos en la pared, dejandola a ella en medio. Vista desde ese angulo, las antorchas le daban a sus orbes miel un brillo muy raro, casi atrayente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione pudo ver que Zabinni le cubría las espaldas de Draco. Dudo en que contestar, lo que menos quería ahora era discutirse con el corto de miras de Malfoy. Además, aquello empezaba a no gustarle. En otras circustancias quizas ya hubiera reaccionado, pero despues de lo del pc... ¡Pero que estaba diciendo! Casi bufó contra sí misma ¡Por Merlín! Solo són Malfoy y Zabinni, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ellos.

**- Solo te lo advierto -** dijo desafiante mientras elevaba la barbilla y sacando valor desde donde pudo. Estaba dispuesta a sacudirle con los dos libros que llevaba. Y si hacia falta, morder al imbécil de Zabinni.

**- Así que me lo adviertes...-** siseó mientras acortaba la separación entre sus cuerpos y le tomaba un mechón del castaño cabello. Jugó con unos instantes con él. A esa distancia juzgó que el miedo le sentaba bien a aquella malcarada. Siempre era divertido tomarle el pelo, pero nunca se había aproximado tanto a ella. Le gustaba leer en los ojos marrones la incertidumbre por la aproximación del slytheriano.

**- Draco, no estamos solos -** susurró Blaise, sacando a Draco de su tentación y liberando a Hermione de algo desconocido. Señaló al pasillo de la derecha, mientras sacaba su varita. Draco se incorporó de Hermione, poniéndose en guardia, y empuñó su varita. Los dos miraron al pasillo de la derecha donde había visto una sombra moverse.

**- ¿Quien anda?-** pregunto con voz autoritaria Draco. Silencio. –**Vamos, no estoy para jueguecitos. ¿Quién anda?-** sonaron pasos apresurados, seguidos de un estruendo enorme.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo hacia aquella dirección, dando tiempo a Hermione para escabullirse por el pasillo de la izquierda. Corrió, sin temor de hacer ruido y de quien la encontrara. Se juró no volver a salir sola, sin no llevaba su varita consigo. Solo respiró tranquila, cuando hubo dado la contraseña y se encontraba ya en su sala común.

Por su parte, Draco y Blaise, después de cerciorarse de que allí no había nadie, volvieron al lugar donde debería haber estado Hermione.

**- Vaya, se nos escapó el conejito...-** dijo Draco con mueca de falso disgunto, mientras guardaba su varita. Se giró a su compañero mientras sonreía.

**- Ahora que empezaba a ser divertido y...-** corroboró Blaise, haciendo un ademán parecido al de su compañero.

**- ¿El que, empezaba a ser divertido, señor Zabini?-** se unió una tercera voz.

Los dos chicos se giraron sobresaltados. Delante de ellos, se erguía como un cuervo negro el profesor Severus Snape. Haciendo gala de su sigilosidad, había llegado a ellos sin que se diesen cuenta.

**- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando...-** dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tomando su túnica. Sus ojos negros e indonsables, repasaron a ambos por igual.

**- Estábamos haciendo la ronda y hemos visto una sombra, señor. La hemos seguido pero no hemos hallado a nadie-** contestó Blaise con temple, quitándole importancia.

**- Ummm y supongo que, el hecho de que la Srta. Granger casi volara en dirección opuesta, no guarda relación con ustedes y su vigilancia ¿verdad?-** comento el profesor, alzando una ceja y mirándolos por encima.

**- No señor-** contestó Draco, mintiendo en parte. Aguantó la taladrante mirada de su mentor, pero no se acobardó.** - Nos hemos encontrado a la Srta. Granger que volvía ya asustada de vete tú a saber. De echo, estábamos hablando con ella a cerca de su visita nocturna por el colegio y...-** quiso alardear el rubio, dando a entender que la iban a castigar por ello.

**- Y espero que no se hayan extralimitado. La Srta. Granger tiene permiso para estas escapadas...-** dijo arrastrando las palabras, acompañando una mueca de disgusto. Parecía que iba a escupir ante la posibilidad de que aquella señorita tuviera tantos privilegios.

Ambos lo miraron y guardaron silencio.

**– Por hoy, su ronda a concluido. Márchense a sus cámaras y cuidado con lo que hacen... Granger es una protegida de Dumbledore, es algo a tener en cuenta; pero además, hay algo que se pasea libre por el colegio. Y no queremos tener accidentes. ¿Verdad?-** miró inquisidoramente a sus alumnos. Ambos negaron con la cabeza y partieron con rumbo a las mazmorras.

**- ¿Que habrá querido decir?-** pregunto a media voz Blaise. Draco parecía no estar pendiente de es razonamiento. Llegaron a las mazmorras y se introdujeron a los cuartos. Mientras atravesaban su sala común, Draco contestó.

**- No lo se, quizás haya otra cámara de los secretos...-** la idea le gustó. El ver tan asustada y vulnerable a Granger, le había dado proporcionado una gran descarga de adrenalina. Quería volver a tener aquella sensación de control sobre ella. Y si él lo quería, así se haría.

Ambos se fueron a dormir, con motivaciones dispares, mientras que Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenia que hablar con Dumbledore lo antes posible.


	2. Razonamientos

**N/A.: Hola!!! Ya he vuelto con el segundo capitulo. Muchas gracias_ Anilec_** **por tu mensaje!!! Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Cualquier duda ...ya sabes! Besosssssss.**

**Ev...**

**CAPITLO 2: RAZONAMINIENTOS**

* * *

Cancion: **_Enta Eih - Nancy Ajram_**

**_Pure Shores - All Saints (BSO La Playa)_**

* * *

Se vistió mecanicamente. A penas había dormido y lo revelaban las incipientes ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos castaños. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje para que no delataran su noche en vela y se dispuso a bajar a la sala común. Aún no haía nadie. Hermione se había levantado temprano, si es que se podía decir así. Tenía la intenión de hablar con el director antes del desayuno. Con esa intención atraveso rápia la sala y salió por el retrato de la dama gorda. Con paso seguro empezó a andar hacia los comedores. 

**- Bien Hermione, debes explicarle... alto!!!-** se paró en seco en el piso de piedra. Y medito para **sí- ¿Y si lo que pasó ayer fue producto de mi imaginación? He leido sobre ello, hay personas que crean sitaciones mentales... por la soledad. ¿Es eso? Si que he caido bajo... ¿Me siento tan sola que mi mente ha creado esta extraña conexión?-** Se llevo las manos a la espalda. Miró atentamete la pared llena de cuadros. Últimamente pasaba mucho rato sola. Ron había vuelto a sus perquisas con Lavander y Harry, bueno, estaba muy ocupado con ser capitán de Quidditch y con Ginny. No es que se quejara, pero a penas los veía. Tambien estaban Neville y Luna. Y más... pero se sentía sola. Sentía un vacio que ningún libro le llenaba. Echaba de menos tener alguien al lado con el que entenderse. Incluso a veces, echaba de menos a Victor. Quizas fuera eso... **- Tengo que comprobarlo antes de decirle nada a Dumbledore-**

Así pues, cambio de dirección hacia la sala de menesteres. Paso por el cuadro tres veces repitiendo la idea que le daría acceso a su santuario. La puerta apareció e ingreso por ella.

**- Parece que esta todo como ayer... Serás estúpida ¿Que pensabas encontrar, la sala patas arriba?-** se reprochó riendo por su necedad. Era casi imposible que alguien entrara allí. Se puso delante del portátil. Era la hora. Solo tenía que abrirlo. Un gesto insignificante que le estaba costando más que cualquier pócima de Snape. **- Vamos Herm!!! Haz acopio de valor. Eres una Gryffindor. ¡Por Merlín! Que el pc no te va a morder- **así pues, casi con lo ojos cerrados, levanto la tapa del portátil, conectandolo. Miró con aprensión la pantalla... NADA. Ningun icono encendido. Casi saltó de alegria. Ahora faltaba que revisara la bandeja de entrada de su correo. Despacio, dirigió el ratón inalámbrico hacia el icono del correo y cliqueó dos veces. Repasó los mail entrantes. Ni rastro de Versus. Aliviada, se dejó caer sobre la silla roja y rió tranquila. Solo había sido producto del cansancio y quizás, la soledad. **- Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, me prepararé un cafe y acabaré con el proyecto de runas antiguas-** se dijo mientras se estiraba en la silla. Se levantó y puso en marcha la cafetera. Le encantaba aquel café. Buscó en el armarito de madera y extrajo tostadas multicereales y de la nevera, mermelada de frambuesas, mantequilla y la leche. Se untó las tostadas y se sirvió el café, tarareando una canción muggle. Una de sus canciones favoritas a piano, Claro de luna.

Se sentó en la silla, pero la alegría le duró poco. Sobresaltada, escupió el cafe que se había llevado a la boca. Miró con los ojos incredulos al icono del margen inferior derecho... un sobrecito le indicaba que tenía un email.

**- No puede ser...-** se dijo mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa y miraba la pantalla. Intentó serenarse. **-No tiene por que ser él... puede que mi padre haya madrugado o que Victor... Si, seguro que el email es de algún conocido...-** Pero ni autoconvenciendose, quería abrir aquel icono. En algun lugar de su ser, algo le decía que era Versus. Y que era real. Con la mano temblorosa, cliqueó en el icono.

_- Buenos días Hermione. Espero que hayas descansado. Veo que eres madrugadora. Ayer me quedé preocupado... -_

**- No puede ser!!! No es mi imaginación... Es él. ¿Que hago?.¿ Le contesto? O no...-** apoyó las manos en el teclado. La curiosidad inata en ella, le estaba ganando terreno a la prudencia. Además, si lograba saber algo de él, por que era él que estaba preocupado; quizás sería más fácil desenmascararlo y poderlo demostrar ante Dumbledore.

_- Buenos días. Tú tambien has madrugado. ¿Preocupado por que? -_

_- No te has marchado. Pensaba que no me contestarías. Como ayer te fuiste corriendo... Pero no te vayas hoy. Aun queda mucho para las clases y con gusto responderé las ansias de tu curiosidad -_

Hermione meditó si seguir con la conversación. Estaba claro que era alguien de colegio o al menos que conocía sus actividades allí.

_- Esta bien. No me marcharé. ¿Quien eres? y ¿Por que me espías? -_

Espero ansiosa la respuesta. Parece que él tambien la meditaba. Mientras, acabo de limpiar el café que había derramado y se puso otro. Se dirigio a la mesa con el nuevo café, dispuesta a asumir lo que él le revelara. Por fin el sobrecito se volvió a encender.

_- Despacio, querida. Primero, yo no te espio, solo te observo. Me atrae mucho tu persona, pero no debes tenerme miedo por ello. Es irónico que me preguntes quien soy ... ¿de verdad quieres saberlo, Jane? -_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver su segundo nombre escrito en la pantalla.

_- Sí, sí quiero saberlo. Me gusta saber con quien hablo. Me da miedo, o más bien respeto, no saber quien eres. Parece ser que me conoces. Y no es una buena lógica que me digas que observar no es lo mismo que espiar, al menos, de la forma que tu lo haces. Ayer viste o supiste que me fui corriendo. ¿Eras tu el del pasillo?. ¿Por que no te mostraste? -_

_-Cuantas preguntas... Responderé que sí, era yo el del pasillo. Y que por eso me preocupé. Pero tranquila. Esos dos matones no te volverá a poner la mano encima. De eso me encargaré yo. Por suerte estaba cerca Snape, que los retuvo, dandote tiempo a llegar a la torre. Parecías muy alterada cuando diste la contraseña en tu torre y ... -_

Hermione cerró la tapa. No quiso leer más. Aquello ya había ido demasiado lejos. No solo la espiaba, si no que la seguía y se había enterado de la contraseña de la torre **. ¿Y que quería decir que se encargaría de Malfoy y Zabinni?-** Miró el reloj. Si se daba prisa, aun podría hablar con Dumbledore. Se tenía que cambiar la contraseña de la dama gorda y tenían que aclarar lo de los mesajes.

**- No deberías haber contestado...-** se reprendió mientra esquivaba alumnos y se dirigia al gran comedor.

-----------------------------------

Llegó al gran comedor, atropeyando a los alumnos que salían ya rumbo a sus clases y deshaciendose en torpes escusas a unos iracundos compañeros de escuela. El desayuno estaba llegando a su fin y el comedor empezaba a vaciarse. Presidiendo la mesa de los profesores, estaba el objeto de la búsqueda de Hermione. Sin saber lo que se le avecinaba, Dumbledore conversaba animadamente con la profesora Sprout. Varios profesoes que si se percataron del aceramiento de la joven, la siguieron con la mirada hasta que esta aminoró la marcha y se plantó a poca distancia de la mesa. por su parte, Hermione intentó serenarse, cogiendo aire. Como quien no quiere la cosa, el director se volteó y con una amplia sonrisa, la saludó.

**- Buenos días srta Granger-**

**- Bue..enos, buenos días director. Profesora Sprout...-** dijo Hermione, que respiraba dificultosamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró sonoramente. Cualquiera diria que había corrido los 100 metro lisos. O al menos eso daba entender sus mejillas rosadas y rizos revueltos. Carraspeo**.- Sin desear oportunar pero¿podría hablar un momento con usted, director? Por favor...-** Dumbledore la escrutó con la mirada. Encontró una Hermione nerviosa y...asustada.

**- Por supuesto, srta Granger. Parece que no puede esperar. Pomona, despues continuaremos con ello...-** la profesora se despidió. Dumbledore sonrió **- Solo disculpeme un segundo más, Granger**- Con el asentimiento de la joven, Dumbledore se dirigió hacía la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada. Bajó lentamente del estrado donde se ubicaba la mesa del profesorado. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa más cercana, sin importarle que era la de Slytherin. Observó que el comedor estaba ya prácticamente vacio. Del profesorado, pocos quedaban. Faltaban poco mas de 30 minutos para el inicio de las clases.

**-Espero que no se retrase mucho, Srta. Granger-** la asustó una voz grave. Giró lentamente para encontrarse una nariz ganchuda, enmarcada por un largo pelo negro grasoso **- No permitiré que se interrumpa el inicio y desarrollo de mi clase por sus escapaditas nocturnas...-** dijo mirandola friamente, poniendo mucho énfasis es sus últimas palabras.

La mandibula de Hermione se desencajó levemente, ante la sorpresa, pero reaccionó a tiempo. Probablemente los mentecatos de Zabinni y Malfoy le había puesto al día con su "cita nocturna". Y en ese momento deseó las palabras de Versus. Intentó mantener la compostura y contestó, mirandolo largamente.

**- El asunto a tratar con el director Dumbledore es de vital importancia. No es una noñería y...-** dijo con cierto aplomo. Aquellos ojos negros la ponian nerviosa. Intentó cerrar la mente. No quería a aquel agriado paseandose libremente por su cabecita.

**- Si, por supuesto. Viniendo de usted...la siempre perfecta sabelotodo**- su irónia se dejó ver **- Por cada minuto de retraso, serán 10 puntos menos para su casa. Usted verá- **dijo mientras se marchaba esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Hermione lo vió desaparecer por las puertas del comdor, con su túnica negra ondeando. Como si las palabras de él hubiera echo meya, se volteó en busca del viejecito de barba gris. Y allí lo vió. Hablando como si nada con Mc Gonagall. Un bufido salió de la castaña, tan sonoro que no era posible ignorarlos. Además, el echo de que tamboreara nerviosamente el libro que llebava entre su brazos, fue una indirecta tan claro de sus nervios que el director optó por despedir a Mc Gonagall e ir hacia la joven.

**-Vaya, si que está impaciente esta mañana, srta Granger-** no fue una reprimenda. Más bien, la miraba de forma divertida, como si no fuera normal en la joven, ese estado nervioso. Hermione enrojecio visiblemente y se intentó disculpar.

**- Es que...yo...perdone... perdone director...pero...snape...quiero decir, el profesor Snape...dijo... y yo tengo...-** habló atropeyadamente.

**- Vamos, vamos. Tranquila Hermione. Olvidate de lo que te haya dicho Severus... Ven conmigo y hablemos-** y dicho esto la guió hasta la mesa de profesorado. La chiquilla parecía más tranquila pero aun así, dudo**.- Ven, sientate aquí-** dijo el director mientras le señalaba el lugar que había dejado escasos minutos antes la profesora Mc Gonagall.

**- ¿Aqui?- **dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Sin quererlo, miró el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Solo quedaban 15 minutos para el inicio.

**- Sí, aquí srta Granger-** sonrió el anciano y añadió **- Deje de pensar en el tiempo. Ningún castigo de Snape será materializado-** al comprobar que ella suspiraba aliviada y empezaba a relajarse, continuó **-Cuenteme-**

**- Verá...-** tras un suspiro, Hermione le relató fielmente lo sucedido la noche anterior, a pesar de que el encuentro con los dos slytherins lo tocó muy por encima. Dumbledore la escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpirla en ningun momento. Cuando la joven acabó el relato, suspiró aiviada y miró atenta al director. Este parecía sospesar las palabras de la alumna con esmero.

**- Parece ser que tiene usted un admirador...-** dijo como si tal, mientras se acariciaba la barba y sonreía. Ante el desconcierto de la chica por la broma, carraspeo y añadió **- No se quien es Versus, srta Granger. Ni tampoco lo que pretende, poniendose en contacto con usted. Para que se quede más tranquila, hablaré con el profesorado. Por lo que ha relatado, la persona en cuestión pertenece a Hogwarts. Aunque mucho me temo, que no sea más que un bromista o...un enamorado- **

Era oficial, Dumbledore chocheaba. Ella allí cotandole sus temores y el viejecito feliz haciendo broma y diciendole que Versus era un enamorado...

**- Solo por precaución-** continuó el director ignorando lamirada de solsayo que la joven le dedicaba** -doblaremos las guardias de los prefectos hasta que estemos seguros de que no hay riesgo alguno-** sonrió un poco más serio y con ello Hermione se serenó.

**- Entonces... si me vuelve a escribir¿que hago?-** añadió la joven, con voz ligeramente infantil.

-** Bueno. Puede ignorarlo. Puede contestar... Como vea mejor. Confio en su criterio. Perotenga en cta que cuanto más sepamos a cerca de Versus, más fácil será su búsqueda. Esa decisión la dejo en sus manos. Ahora, será mejor que parta hacia clase. Estoy seguro de que Severus debe de estar impaciente por reprenderla-** dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba su propio reloj.

-** Pero director...- **dijo Hermine, con el labio inferior empezando a temblar. No era justo que Snape la castigara.

-**No se preocupe, Granger. El profesor la castigará por el retraso, pero no hará honor a su nombre- **y con ello se levantó, riendose de su propio chiste. Dejó a Hermione, que so sabía si reir o llorar y desapareció por la puerta lateral de la sala.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione apresuró al máximo el paso para llegar a el aula de DCAO. En aquel 6º año, el profesor había logrado tan ansiado puesto. Mentras su cerebro intentaba almacenar lo hablado y montó varias hipotesis sobre quien era Versus y como descubrirle. Picó temerosa a la puerta del aula, antes de introducirse al aula e intentar escabullirse lo antes posible a los protectores Harry y Ron.

Snape, de espaldas al alumnado, sonrió

**- Ahora que la srta Granger nos honra con su presencia, seguiremos con los hechizos no verbales. Materia básica pra el EXTASIS. Y... serán 30 puntos enos para Gryffindor-** con ello se giró lentamente, con una sonrisita de triunfo mientras seguía con la mirada a la joven que parecía menguar en el asiento junto con sus amigos.

----------------------------------------

Fue un día bastante largo. Todos los profesores les dieron largas charlas con respecto al EXTASIS, a excepción de Binns que siendo fantsma, no le dió importancia.

A la hora de la cena, Harry se atrevió a preguntar a su amiga que diantre le ocurria. No solo estaba histérica, si no que además había llegado tarde a clase y no ha una cualquiera¡a la se Snape!!!!. Estaba muy suscetible. Ya les había bufado en tres ocasiones y en otra, les había mandado una mirada asesina made in Granger.

**- Herm... nos tienes preocupados. Estas bien? Te pasa algo?-** preguntó con deliadeza Harry y entrecerró los ojos con temor a la represalia.

**- ¿¡A mí?!!! -** dijo con voz chillona, mientras derramaba la mitad del zumo de calabaza **- Naa...ada Harry.-**

**- Ya-** dijo el moreno poco convencido, abriendo los ojos y escrutandola con la mirada.

**- Pues nadie lo diría... llevas todo el día de los nervios, Herm- **añadió Ron, mientras atacaba su 5º ración de pastel de carne.

**- Es solo... bueno. Ya saben. Los Extasis-** se excusó a medias, mientras agachaba la mirada. No había tenido tempo de decirles nada a cerca de Versus y la verdad, no sabía bien por que, pero no tenía ganas de reverlar nada.

Aquella noche, Hermione sintió que alguien la observaba. No pudo determinar de donde provenia la mirada. Decidió concentrarse en la cena y en la amena charla de sus compañeros y amigos. Y así, poco a poco, se fue relajando.

---------------------

No muy lejos de ella, unos ojos la observaban minuciosamente. Seguían cada movimiento de su pelo, los gestos de sus manos, la curvatura de sus labios. A pesar de tener que estar atento a una charla en su propia mesa, se robó unos instantes para mirar a la castaña con una extraña devoción.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos las dudas de Hermione. En aquellos días, Versus, no se había pronunciado. Por lo que ella llegó a la conclusión, algo decepcionada, de que había sido una broma o quizas una equivocación. Con el fin de semana y el buen tiempo, casi se olvido del tema de los emails. El sábado por la mañana lo pasaron entero cerca del lago. Aún hacía calor y apetecía estar fuera. Se decidió a no tocar un libro esa mañana. Ya daría buena cuenta por la tarde a los libros, en la sala de menesteres, mietras los demás entrenaban al quidditch. 

Despues de la comida y tras despedirse de los demás, se dirigió con dos libros hacia su santuario personal. Miró orgullosa los dos tomos que portaba. Uno era "El refugio de las piedras" enviado directamente por Victor como regalo de amistad. Y el segundo, su nueva adquisición. No tenía titulo y no lo necesitaba. Hermione había rescatado aquel viejo libro de Artes Oscuras, de un mercadllo en el Cairo aquel mismo verano.

Ya en la sala, se acomodó con una taza de leche btidaen la silla roja y abrió traquila el portátil. Con un vistazo rápido, pudo comprobar que no tenía ningun mensaje entrante nuevo, por lo que sonrió tranquila.

Despues de un breve tiempo de lectura del libro de runas antiguas, no se pudo resistir. Su curiosidad inata la hizo abrir el libro de Artes Oscuras, que la llamaba en silencio, invitandola a navegar entre sus líneas. Tomó el ejemplar entre sus manos. No tenía titulación alguna en sus viejas portadas. Eran de cuero negro viejo y deslustrado. Sus páginas, finas, eran del color del papiro viejo. Si se fijaba uno bien, se podía apreciar que el libro había sido a mano con hilo dorado. Lo único que daba a sospecharde un anterior propietario era la escritura de **_" In aeternitas per in aeternitas"_** en una impecable caligrafía con tinta morada.

Se dejó sumergir de lleno en lo que sería el primer capítulo, pues no estaba titulado. Parecía una especie de introducción a lo que era la mágia.

Tan absorta se quedó con la lectura que no apreció que había empezado a llover. De echo, el ruido de mil gotas de lluvia al cer, creaban una atmósfera perfecta para la lectura de aquel ejemplar. Cuando llegaba al momento cumbre de la narración un gran estruendo la sacó forzadamente de sus pensamientos. El cielo se iluminó captando la atención de Hermione por completo, mientras un trueno hacía acto de presencia. Lentamente se levanto y se acercó a la ventana.

**- Vaya...-** exclamó al ver la tormenta que se había desatado. Se llevó las manos al cuello y se masajeó las cervicales suavemente. Las tenía adoloridas de la postura que había cogido en la lectura de, como ella misma había bautizado, su libro negro. Miró el reloj. Las ocho Regresando la mirada hacia las negras nubes pensó que Ron y Harry ya estarían de vuelta en la sala común de los leones. Pero aún no regresaría. Sabía que Victor se conectaba a esas horas y tenía ganas de hablar con él. Y en el fondo de su ser, asiaba tener noticias del extraño desconocido.

**- Versus... " Ir hacia a" en latín. ¿Por que ese nombre?-** meditó mientras se preparaba una taza de té de jazmines y regresaba a la silla para retomar su lectura. Una lucecita la desvió. **- Un email...- **allí estaba. El sobrecito iluminado, indicandole que había u mensaje nuevo para ella, esperando a ser abierto. Respiró hondo. **- Seguro que es de Victor...-** aunque deseaba equivocarse. Lentamente y recordando las palabras del director, desplazó el ratón para cliquear en el sobrecito. Krumveloz era su remitente. Con desilusión leyó el contenido. **- Bla bla bla entrenamiento extraordinario bla bla bla no me voy a poder conectar bla bla nla te echo de menos bla bla bla mañana a la misma hora-** acabó el email con desgana. Se estiró en la silla y volvió a su posición, al ver que se volvia a encender el sobrecito. **- Seguro que es Victor otra vez...-** Sonrió de medio lado. No sería la primera vez que Krum le enviaba el mail en duplicado. Y es que, a pesar de que el chico le pusiera mucho empeño, era un sangre limpia de generaciones y había nacido y crecido sin apenas trato con el mundo muggle. Así pues, se aseguró de que era del bulgaro, pero al abrirlo, su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

Era él.Si se hubiera prometido no abrirlo, no lo hubira conseguido. La curiosidad hacía desear tanto como temer a aquel extraño que la observaba desde la penumbra. Abrió el mail.

_- Hola ¿estas sola? -_

**- Vaya, que original!-** pensó irónicamente Hermione. Era la tercera vez que él iniciaba la conversación con es rase echa. **- Bien, y ahora que?. ¿Le contesto o me espero?-**

Él volvió a toma la iniciativa.

_- No tienes por que temerme, Hermione. Yo nunca te haría daño. Sabes, te he visto precios esta tarde, paseando con tus amigos por la cercanía del lago -_

Despues de meditarlo. Hermione escribio y envio:

_- Hola Versus. Así que tu tambien has salido a pasear por el colegio- _

_- En realidad, no. No me hace falta estar cerca tuyo, para verte - _respondió Versus casi al instante. Hermione no lo veía, pero la necesidad de volver ha hablar con ella, lo hacía ser impulsivo. Algo no muy común en él.

**- Vale, ahora me esta asustando. ¿Que significa esto, que hay cámaras? Va! No digas tonterís boba! Como van a haber cámaras e Hogwarts. ¿Pero entonces?-** se debatió en volver a cerrar el portátil y huir; pero el deseo por sabr más le estaba tendiendoun lazo que ni ella misma veía.

_- Extraña cualidad. Solo una pregunta, si estas conectado... ¿por que no abrimos una pantalla de diálogo en vez de los mails?-_

Pasaron unos segundos desde el mail de la castaña. Se ecendió el icono del mail.

_- No, me gusta más así. Quizás mañana... Bueno, veo que te es interesante el libro de Artes Oscuras que tienes en tu poder -_

Hermione dió un respigo en el asiento. ¿Como era posible que...?

_- ¿Como sabes lo del libro?- _acertó a contestar

_- Por que yo ya lo he leido y te veo muy absorta con él. Tanto que ni te has percatado de que se ha desatado una gra tormenta a fuera -_

La mandíbula de la joven se desencajó. No sabía quien era Versus, pero empezaba a temer. ¿Como era posible que Versus viera todo lo que estaba haciendo?

Y si Hermione hubiera estado al otro lado de la conversación hubiera encontrado una sonrisa...¿cautivadora? por ser conocedor de tales pensamientos.


	3. Necesidad

**N/A.: Heyyyyyyy que tal están? Siento actualizar tan tarde y con tan poquito, pero el rabajo me lleva de cabeza. Intentare dejar otro capitulo en breve.**

**Besissss**

**Capitulo 3 Necesidad **

**

* * *

**

Canción: **_Aeri's Them - Fianl Fantasy VII_** (La canción de Versus para Hermione)

* * *

Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a ella... ¿a caso es tanto pedir?. No. Pero temía la reacción de la castaña. Él no era exactamente la persona que ella imaginaría, o tal vez sí. Pero el miedo a su rechazo era la más potente barrera para revelarse y acercase a ella. El peso que lo mantenía alejado de lo que más deseaba.

Versus se paseó con inquietud por la habitación. La eufória y la tristeza, se alternaban con la locura, la pasión y algo de ternura. Deseaba no ser él. Deseaba estar en otra parte. Estar con ella.

Se paro y miró a su escritorio. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, aquella era la única forma de estar cerca de ella. En contacto. _Conectado._ No podría, no debía acercarse más a ella. Y así, como un ladrón en la noche, se tenía que conformar en observarla e intentar cautivarla por medio de aparatos muggle, como el pc e internet. Sonrió pícaramente. No dudaba que aquel mistecismo tambien era la sal de su relación secreta. De aquel juego en el que solo él sabía todas las jugadas. Tan prohibido. Tan motivante. Estar cerca de Hermione, sin que ella supiera quien era en realidad. Se podía topar con ella en los pasillos, en las aulas, pero ella no sabría nunca que él era Versus. Así debía ser. Y era lo mejor.

Cerró los ojos y varias imagenes recientes pasaron por su mente. Se deleitó en esos recuerdos.

La había visto tan bella... El sol de media mañana le reflejaba destellos dorados sobre sus rizos castaños. Aquel día había paseado tranquila, serena, con sus amigos. Con esa naturalidad que la caracterizaba, reía y regañaba al pelirrojo durante la comida que había efectuado fuera. La había visto chapotear con varios de sus compañeros en la ribera del lago, despues de comer. Cuando el sol había bajado, se habían enzarzado en una pelea de agua, para acabar bañandose todos. Había visto su cuerpo semi desnudo, tan solo con dos piezas de baño de color verde manzana. Y había sido un deleite para sus profundas pupilas. Pero lo que más le había impactado, produciendole dolor por la lejanía era su sonrisa. La forma en que sus labios se curvaban, lo hacía volver loco.

Y así andaba, con una necesidad de escribirle que lo estaba matando, echando por tierra sus más arraigados principios. Lo más profundo de su ser se revelaba y clamaba por tenerla. Su sentido común quedaba a un lado con cada movimiento de ella. Casi se tenía que anclar al suelo, cuando se mordía nerviosa el labio, por no llegar y arrebatarselo, para morderlo él mismo. Cuando se topaba con ella, podía oler su pelo y su ser, suave y envolvente. Inocente y casi infantil. Era una tortura. Su tortura. Placentera, lenta y dolorosa. Pero la más deseada y bella que jamás pensó sentir. Anhelar.

**- Hermione... Hermione...-** susurró con deseo ronco. **- ¿Que es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, pequeña? Dime¿Que es lo que me das, que no puedo alejarme de tí?-**

Se llevó la mano al cuello y lo acarició suavemente. Miró la pantalla de su ordenador. En breve ella volvería a él. Lo sabía. La curiosidad de ella, podría al miedo a lo desconocido. Se desabrochó la túica y se liberó de ella. El recuerdo de la castaña lo había echo entrar en calor. Se sentó a esperar a que el ángel que más lo perturbara, se conectara y abriera ante él las puertas de su cielo particular.


	4. ¿Que nos puede pasar en Hogwar

**N/A.: Bueno, despues de tantos días sin pasarme... en fin! Aquí dejo la continuidad...**

**Besossss**

**CAPITULO 4 ¿QUE NOS PUEDE PASAR EN HOGWARTS?**

* * *

Cancion: _**What If I do - Foofigther**_

* * *

_------- A tiempo real ------_

**- ¿Se puede saber donde diablos se ha metido?-** bufó Hermione rozando el histerísmo. Ya pasaban más de treinta minutos de la hora acordada en conectarse y Versus brillaba por su ausencia. Se removió incómoda en la silla, mientras una duda dolorosa la asaltaba... **- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?-** Se levantó de la silla y se paseó enérgicamente por la sala. Sentía como las lagrimas se golpaba por salir de sus amielados ojos. Un grito ahogado se retenía en su garganta, solo de pensar que a él le hubiera pasado algo. Quiso desechar ese presentimiento, que se le clavaba en el corazón, negando con rotundidad. Se acercó al ventanal y tomó aire, intentando serenarse. Miro el triste paisaje del invierno. Se acercó al cristal y expulsó vaho de su boca, entelandolo; y dibujó un corazón. **- ¿Que nos puede pasar en Hogwarts?-** Se repitió mentalmente, mientras se volvia a dirigir hacia la silla y se sentaba desganadamente. Miró a pantalla.  
A pesar de que aquel último pensamiento la reconfortaba, no podía engañarse. Había vivido lo suficiente en aquel colegio como para saber que, a veces, no era seguro.  
Casi si querer recordó lo que le había pasado a ella misma en un oscuro pasillo...

_------------------- A dos meses -------------------_

Llevaba un mes escribiendose con él. Al pricipio, casi siempre hablaba él. Hermione a penas sabía como manejar la situación. Además, aún le tenía miedo y más de una vez, por algún comentario, había cerrado el portátil y había huido a la protección de sus torre. Pero la curiosidad por lo desconocido la llamaban reunirse cada tarde con él. A querer saber más de aquel espía cibernético. Era superior a ella. Y poco a poco, Versus supo ganarse su confianza y ahora era la castaña la que esperaba ansiosa sus palabras.

_-Lo siento Versus, me tengo que ir ya-_ escribió a su pesar la castaña. Su labio inferior sufrió ligeramente tras la mordida.

_-¿Ya te vas, pequeña?. Es una lástima. ¿Estas segura que no puedes quedarte un poquito más...?-_Deseaba que no se fuera. Le parecían segundos lo que había sido más de dos horas de conversación fluída. Pero la conocía bien y sus deberes no los había descuidado. No paraba de estar maravillado, alucinado con ella. No solo seguía con su ritmo de vida normal, los deberes normales y los de prefecta, rondas nocturnas, tutorías, ayudar a los estúpidos de Potter y Weasley... Si no que además, siempre tenia tiempo (y bastante) para hablar con él. Realmente, estaba maravillado con las capacitaciones de SU castaña.

_-Sabes que no puedo...tengo mis obligaciones como prefecta. Además, tengo un trabajo aún pendiente. Así que a mi pesar, me tengo que despedir-_contestó ella, esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Le encantaba que él siempre le insistiera en quedarse un poquito más. Se sentía queria.

_-¿Un trabajo pendiente?No será el de Snape¿verdad?- _preguntó con amplia sonrisa. Era raro que no lo tuviera hecho ya, pero sabía que él tenía parte de culpa. Y en parte, no la quiso entretener más. Eñ profesor siempre se cebaba con ella, y sabía lo mal que su pequeña lo pasaba en aquellas clases. Él mismo había sido testigo.

_-Si...y no quiero que se vuelva a ensañar conmigo. Ya me lo imagino, llamandome irresponsable sabelotodo. Comelibros. Insufrible... aggggg ¡que más da! -_ tecleraron con rapidez sus dedos mientras su mirada se entristeció. Deseaba que Snape alguna vez la llegara a apreciar, que se fijara en lo que era por dentro. Le entristecia mucho esa actitud que tenía el profesor para con ella. No entendia por que lo hacía ¿Acaso el de joven no había sido tambien un comelibros? Que había de malo en ello... ¿O era por que era amiga de Harry? Suspiro y leyó la respuesta de Versus.

_-Eso es por que no te conoce, Hermione. Si te viera como yo te veo, estoy seguro de que no actuaría así. Puede que esté amargado por algo y las descargue con Potter y los que le rodean. O sea, tu - _Intentó consolarla. No sabía bien como hacerlo. Siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos, pero algo tenía claro. No quería volver a ver llorar aquellos precioso ojos miel, que le quitaban el sueño.

_- Gracias Versus!! A veces, no se que haría sin tí...¡En fin! Me voy, que si no me seguirás preguntando y yo respondiendo_ -dudó en escribir lo que iba a poner, pero se decidió... - _hasta mañana Versus. Que tengas dulces sueños -_

No hubo respuesta. Al menos no por mail, ya que si hubiera estado a su lado, Hermione hubiera podido oir con susurro ronco de sus labios **- Así es pequeña. Soñaré contigo y será maravilloso -**

* * *

Salió de la sala y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontaría con su pareja de ronda. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Versus no le contestara a según que. Con los mensajes y el tiempo, Hermione lo había acabao conociendo más de lo que él creía. Por eso no se enfadaba ya por sus no-contestaciones. Sabía a ciencia cierta que, si él no contestaba es por que, o estaba turbado o había tenido que cortar la conexión. 

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada. Estaba acabando su ronda y se había prometido lanzar todos los maleficios que conocían contra Ronald Weasley. El muy cerdo no se había presentado a la ronda nocturna. Lo que representaba que, o bien se había quedado dormido (algo probable despues de haber comido como un cochinillo) o estaba enzarzado en jueguecitos labiales con Lavander (que era la opción que más real se le antojaba a la castaña)

Arrugó la nariz y sintió que la sangre le hervía con solo pensarlo. ¡Ron merecía algo más! Lavander no era mala chica pero...aggggg era insulsa, tonta y una calienta braguetas. **- Alto Herm!!- **se dijo así misma **- ¿desde cuando hablas así de una compañera? Vale, ella no es fruto de tu devoción pero...es la elección de Ron y...-**

Iba tan absorta y cabreada con su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que la seguían. Seguía planeando que maldición le lanzaría primero, cuando dos sombras cruzaron hacia ella en medio del desierto pasillo. No fue hasta que una de ellas, tropezó torpemente con una armadura que salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Quien anda ahí?-** preguntó asustada. Sabía que a veces Versus la vigilaba, pero él no era. Para su desgracia él no era.

**- Eres un imbecil...-** le susurró el más alto, mientras le propinaba una colleja a su compañero.  
**- Y ahora que...-** contestó el otro molesto, frotandose la cabeza. El sigilo nunca había sido su fuerte.

**- Quizas va siendo hora de revelarse...-** dijo, mirando a su compañero con desdén y superioridad. ¿Como podía ser que aquella bola de grasa, con prioridades como los bollos, fuera un Slytherin? Estaba claro que la respuesta estaba en la sangre. En su apellido. Por que viendo sus aptitudes parecía más un squib, tragador de manteca.

Hermione retrocedió asustada, reconociendo las voces y su situación. Se encontraba en uno de los lugares más solitarios del castillo y la estaba acechando Crabbe y Goyle. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se habían avalanzado sobre ella, demostrando la única actitud que aquellos dos tenían... la fuerza bruta. La acorralaron en el pasillo auxiliar de la izquierda. No supo ni como ni cuando, pero ellos la habían desarmado y silenciado su garganta con algún hechizo. Y sentia cierto rigor en su cuerpo. No, no la había petrificado, solo inmovilizado. ¡Un momento! Y... ¿desde cuando eran tan hábiles esos dos?

**- Ahora vas a pagar caro la humillación de este medio día. Nadie se rie de un Slytherin, nadie ¿me oiste? Asquerosa sangre sucia...-** susurró con veneno el más alto. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquel no era Vincent Crabbe.

Sintio como caían encima de ella. Las lágrimas abnegaron sus ojos y miró con desesperación a su alrededor. Buscaba algo, lo que fuera. Algo que la salvara. Alguien que fuera a su ayuda. A pesar de su cabeza fría, el miedo le jugaba malas pasadas. Y si bien se defendia, eran dos contra uno. Y menudos dos. Y se preparó para lo peor. Ahí un primer golpe, el segundo y... ¡Merlín!!!! Uno de ellos le estaba mordisqueando el cuello. Imprimia en ella rábia, pasión y lujuría. Ahí si se desesperó del todo. Sabía que aquello no acabaría bien. No solo la querían golpear.  
Notó con incertidumbre como se deshacian de su capa y la aprisionaban, sin muchos miramientos entre la pared y el enorme cuerpo de Crabbe. Ya no le cabía duda, la excitación del joven sobre su cadera le dejaban bien claro lo que acotinuación iba a suceder. Y se desesperó cuando Crabbe miró a Goyle y le susurró **- Tranquilo, tu tambien te puedes divertir despúes...-** mientras arrancaba de un tirón, los botones de la camisa de ella, al abrirla por la fuerza. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar allí. Deseó estar en la sala de menesteres, con Versus. No se podía dar por vencida. Así no sería su primera vez y menos con aquel semi-orangután.

Su cuerpo reaccionó, dejando su leve rigidez y oponiendo más resistencia. Descargó varios golpes contra él.

**- Maldita sea!!! Estate quieta. Esto no te ayudara para todo lo que te espera!-** aulló el chico, sujetandola por las muñecas. -** Haz algo, maldito idiota!!!**- graznó furibundo a Goyle.  
**- ¿El que????-** preguntó torpemente, mientras lo miraba desorientado. Nunca había llegado tan lejos y la actitud de su compañero de cuerto lo desconcertaba.  
**- SUJETALA!!!!!-** gritó furioso. ¿Es que tenía que estar en todo?

Goyle se acercó, la rodeo y dejó sus pesados brazos de gorila sobre Hermione, inmovilizandola. Crabbe aprovechó para soltarla y empezarse a quitar la túnica de forma apremiante. Hermione se removió del abrazo y aprovecho la postura para propinarle una tremenda patada en la entrepierna. Goyle retrocedió varios pasos, llevandose las manos a la parte de su anatomía más sensible. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo de piedra y se dobló sobre sí, mientras sus mezquinos ojos se aguaban. Hermione aprovecho esos segundos para zafarse de ellos e intentó huir, con sus renovadas piernas.

No llegó muy lejos, que Crabbe la volvia a tener aprisionada contra la pared, succionando con avidez su cuello y tocandole toscamente un pecho por encima de la tela fina del sujetador. Hermione no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

En el forcejeo, el hombro de Crabbe había quedado demasiado cerca y sin pensarselo, Hermione clavó sus dientes con toda la fuerza que pudo.  
**-¡Maldita zorra!!!!-** gritó, mientras le propianba un tremendo revés, haciendo volar a la chica al suelo, inconsciente. Allí lo acabaría. No es lo que él hubiera querido. Quería leer el miedo en sus ojos. Oirla suplicar mientras se adentraba dentro de ella. Pero... al menos la tomaría y la haría suya, humillandola de la forma máxima, mancillando su honor.

No llegó a rozarla, que un potente hechizo lo mandó varios metros de ella.


	5. Ya no estás sola

**Hola!!! como estais? Espero que bien!!! Muchas gracias por los rw Anilec, CeleMalfoy y Rayle!!! **

**Siento que los capitulos no sean muy largos. no se, mira en esta historia són más cortitos. Espero que os gusten igual... En cuanto a Versus... bueno, ya falta poquito para que sepais quien es.**

**Besosss**

**P.D. Bueno, que decir que los personajes que aparecen són de JKR... (sniffff) je je je.**

**Capitulo 5: Ya no estás Sola**

* * *

Canción: **_Faith Of The Heart - Rod Stewart_**

* * *

Despertó suavemente sumida en la oscuridad y la paz que podía entregar la sala de la enfermería. Se intentó incorporar, pero varios pinchazos aguijonearon su cabeza. Imágenes confusas pasaron delante de ella. La breve conversación con Versus. La ronda nocturna. El cabreo con su "querido" amigo pelirrojo. 

_Nota mental: matar a Ron_.

La inusual visita nocturna de Crabbe y Goyle. Sus... intenciones. El dolor que aun sentia en el lateral de la cabeza por el revés que Crabbe la había proporcionado.

_Nota mental: matar a Crabbe y torturar a Goyle_.

Apenas recordaba nada. Despues de salir corriendo y morder a la maldita serpieten, sintió un fuerte dolor y todo se volvió tono negro en sus recuerdos. Lo último fue ver volar a cámara lenta el cuerpo del gorila desgraciado y sentir como su cuerpo era izado.

Poco despúes de despertar, aparecieron Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Madanme Poppy con caras preocupadas. Escucharon pacientemente el relato de la castaña con atención. Poppy suspiraba sonoramente con el relato de la agresión. Juraría haber visto como Mc Gonagall retorcía nerviosa su varita, mientras fruncía los labios como si fuera a escupir y se le escapaban palabras inteligibles sueltas. Por su parte, Dumbledore la miraba de forma grave, apesadumbrada.

Aquello había ido muy lejos, en su historia como director (y desde la fundación) Los leones y las serpientes siempre habían estado enemistado, pero que dos alumnos hubieran intentado violar a otra... Y más, de los dos que se trataban. Muy sospechoso, sin duda.

La dejaron sola para que descansara, despues de explicarle como había llegado hasta la enfermería.

En breve amanecería y tenía que aprovechar para poder dormir. Se había empeñado en ir a clase al día siguiente, a pesar de que se la había excusado del día escolar.  
Madanme Poppy, antes de marchar, le hizo beber una poción para poder conciliar el sueño, con la esperanza de que cayera rendida y se le "olvidara" la idea de ir aquel mismo día a clase. Pero Hermione fue más hábil, tenía muchas cosas que averiguar, como quien la había traido hasta la enfermería. La explicación dada no la había satisfecho. Por lo que, cuando la dulce mendimaga se dió la vuelta, escupió parte de la poción en una pobre planta que descansaba en la mesita auxiliar. Cabe decir, que aquella planta no volvió a ser la misma...

Quiso mantener su cabeza despejada, encajando las piezas expuestas aquella noche, pero el cansancio y la poca poción que había tomado, la vencieron. Cerró lentamente los ojos y se entregó a un plácido sueño.

No sintió cuando él entró en la habitación, tapando parcialmente la luz que emitía las esferas de "_lumus duo"_ suspendidas en el techo. Tampoco como se había sentado en la silla de al lado, para poderla observar tranquilo. Ni cuando, no pudiendo resistirlo más, se había sentado delicadamente en su cama, a escasos centímetro de ella y había tomado una de las pequeñas manos de ella y la acariciaba con ternura y ansia. Pero sí notó un suave roce en sus magullados labios. Su nariz y sistema respiratorio se inundó de una aire varonil y protector, que la envolvió en paz. No abrió los ojos, por que algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, que se rompería la mágia. Que él no quería ser visto aún. No debía abrirlos y, obediente, no los abrió. Una fría mano acarició lentamente sus mejillas, como si de cristal muy delicado se tratase. Con miedo. Temblando. Despegó suave sus labios y susurró.

**- ¿Versus?-** su voz se coló con sutileza por la comisura de sus labios.

Él tembló al sentir como lo nombraba. Cerró los ojos, extasiado. Deseando morir por que ella pronunciara su nombre, pero esta vez, su verdadero nombre. Sintió el inmenso deseo de abrazarla y apretarla contra su pecho. De revelarse. Parecía tan pequeña y desamparada. Había perdido los estribos al ver aquellos dos, tocándola. No se pudo contener y saltó encima de aquel desgraciado. Su pequeña flor, maltratada y ultrajada por dos energumedos descerebrados. La rabia lo había cegado. Ellos ya no serían un problema, por que él mismo se encargaría de que así fuera. No podría utilizar lo que a él le gustaría, pero aquello no quedaría así. Y aquello no estaba bien. Estaba perdiendo el control y él lo sabía. Lo acabaría descubriendo y ese era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

_ Pero que importaba el mundo, si ella pronunciaba así su nombre._

**- Tranquila pequeña. Ya no estás sola -** susurró una voz varonil y ronca. La volvió a besar en la comisura de la boca. Está vez, ella le correspondió de forma tímida y pausaba. Hermione se intentó incorporar para no despegarse de él; pero la sujetó por los hombros, suave y firmemente para anclarla a la cama. Profundizó el beso de forma lenta, disfrutando al máximo de aquella unión.

Se separó de ella para tomar aire y volverla a besar con vehemencia. Con entrega. Despúes, él hizo un camino de suaves besos desde sus labios hasta el lóbulo derecho de la castaña y le susurró. **- Ahora que se que estas bien, me iré pequeña. Yo tambien tengo mis obligaciones. Me tenías muy preocupado. Cuando te traje aquí, no tenías buen aspecto. Y aquellos dos...-** su voz se endureció perceptiblemente **- Pero no te preocupes, que nadie te volverá ha hacer daño. No lo permitiré...-** besó el lóbulo suave, casi con adoración. Despues su frente y se marchó.

Hermione temblaba. Él habia estado allí. La había besado. La había socorrido...sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no por miedo o tristeza. Alegría. La alegría de saber que era real y que estaba con ella la inundaba como el sol inundaba de luz con cada amanecer.

Ahora sí.

Ahora podía abrir los ojos y sin miedo mirar.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí puedo leer... ejem, publicar, por hoy. si os ha gustado...ya sabeis...GO. 

Besossss


	6. Quiero Verte

**N.A.- Hola familia urbana¿Que tal estais? Espero que bien. Aquí os dejo otro trocito. **

**Jossy Bienvenida!!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Solo que... ummmm bueno, Versus no es Draco... ¿o sí?**

**Ummmmm a mi tambien me gustaría que un VERSUS me enviara mesajitos y me protegieracomo a Herm...aixxxx donde estan esos hombres???**

**Besitosssss**

**CAPITULO 6 QUIERO VERTE**

* * *

_--------------- A tiempo real-----------------_

_-Hola ¿Estás sola?-_

Hermione dejó de tamborear con impaciencia la mesa y sonrió al leer la ya mítica frase entre ellos dos. No podía empezar de otra forma su conversación, si no eran son esas tres palabras.

_Tres meses._

Tal solo en tres meses y se había enamorado perdidamente de él, de un desconocido. Y eso era algo que superaba toda lógica. Pero por una vez, nuestra querida sabelotodo, no le buscó la lógica y se limitó a vivir el momento.

_- Hola Versus. No, no estoy sola... estoy contigo -_ tecleó con rapidez Hermione, mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y el labio hinchado de tanto morderselo.

_- Tenía muchas ganas de hablar cotigo... Ansiaba este momento. Siento haberme retrasado- _ tecleó suavemente y con dificultad. Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y magullado. Por culpa de aquella "misión" casi no había llegado a su cita. Había tenido que ir más rápido y había sido herido por ello. Pero bien merecia la pena pasar por aquello por volver a estar con ella._ **Conectado a ella.**_

_- ¿Que te ha pasado¿Estás bien? Me tenías muy preocupada por que tu nunca te retrasas. Pensé tontamente que no te volvería a conectar..._ - respondió a vida Hermione. Por su cabeza habían pasado mil y una posibiliddes del paradero de su amor cibernético. Cada cual más descabellada. Castigo. Accidente en pociones. Snape. Malfoy. Quidditch... incluso "otra".

Versus sonrió por la reacción de ella, más en segundos su cara se contracturó mientras aguantaba el fuerte dolor que le atravesaba el pecho. Jadeó ligeramente, llevandose la mano cerca del corazón. Aquella herida no pintaba para nada bien. Pero él solo pensaba en contestar...

_- Siento haberte preocupado, pequeña. Solo ha sido un ligero contratiempo. Nada importante. -_

No le dió más explicación. Miró angustiado el teclado del pc. Había rastros de sangre. Sus ojos se posaron en su cuerpo, esperando el ansiado mail de ella. Dos de los cortes sangraban profusamente y amenazaban con no dejarle con mucho tiempo más de charla con ella. No, al menos, sin correr peligro.

Hermione por su parte, no quiso insistir más en los motivos de su retraso. Sabía que él no estaba siendo sincero. Del "como " lo sabía... bueno, digamos que su sexto sentido le decía que Versus no estaba bien y que no le explicaba por no preocuparla. Además, la cabecita de Hermione estaba ahora algo nerviosa. Quería formular una pregunta a Versus y esperaba la respuesta de él con ansias. Con manos temblorosas, transcribió su pensamientos.

_- Ya se que no me dirás que ocurre... Bueno, espero que estes bien. Sabes, he estado pensando en este fin de semana. Es la visita de Hogsmade y me gustaría que... bueno, me gustaría que, si te parece, nos encontremos allí. Se que es precipitado y que ya habíamos hablado de no vermos por el moemnto. Pero necesito tenerte frente a mí, Versus_ -

Cruzó los dedos mientras apretaba ENTER. Deseaba más que nada conocerlo. Conversar con él, cara a cara. Pasear por cualquier lado. Que la tomara de la mano, mientras ponía en orden su cabello. Que le robase un beso en cualquier callejón y se pusiera nervioso al despedirse de ella. Aunque, bien sabía que la nerviosa sería ella. "Su" Versus dominría la situación de manera casi adulta. Pero tambien tenía la certeza de que no iba a ser fácil convencerlo. Sin saber muy bien por que, hasta la fecha, Versus se había mostrado muy escurridizo y se había negado al encuentro físico. Nunca había podido sacar nada en claro de a cerca quien era o su casa en el colegio. No sabía su edad ni su fisico. Tampoco le importaba. ¿O si? El no tener ni una sola pista de acerca de quien podía ser, la carcomía a igual medida que la inquietaba, la motivaba... El beso... bueno, besos, que habían compartido en la enfermerá tampoco la ayudaban mucho. Bien al contrario. Su solo recuerdo la turbaban y no podía pensar. Así que solo podía esperar. Desear.

Leyó dos veces el mensaje de ella y su respuesta era clara... Versus ansiaba poner un **_SI_** tan grande, que ocupara toda la pantalla. De color vivo, en negrita, cursiva y subrallado. Parpadeando. Seguido de muchos signos de exclamación. Todo lo que hiciera transmitir desde el frío pc su más ferviente deseo de estar con ella. Su mente empezó a planear de forma vertiginosa. Sabía que era una locura. Pero la quería. Lo sabía. La quería para él, solo para él; y aunque se avergonzaba un poco, la quería tener en todos los sentidos. Con rapidez, armó una descabellada idea. Era loca, peligrosa... pero no imposible y bien merecia la pena. Aun sabiendo lo que había en juego, se decidió a llevar esa idea a buen puerto.

**- Solo será por esta vez...-** se autoconvenció, a pesar de que sus manos ya estaban escribiendo la respuesta transmitida desde el corazón.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba... _Que hay una miel que, una vez la pruebas, no se olvia._

_- Ardo en deseos de verte Hermione, de tomar tu mano y acariciar tus rizos indómitos. SI es mi respuesta. Esperame el sábado a las seis de la tarde, en el callejó de Susón. Encontraras una pequeña puerta que llega a un jardín. Áhora te tengo que dejar, pequeña. Que tengas dulces sueños-_

Casi al instante en el que envió el mail,todo se volvió negro para él. Sus heridas le habían jugado una mala pasada. Se desplomó en el butacón. Y de no haber sido por un jovial anciano de ojos cielo, se hubiera desangrado allí mismo.

**- Que caro te está saliendo amar, mi querido Versus-** le susurró mientras procedía a cerrarle las heridas.

Corrío por los pasillos sin importar la hora o el ruido que hcía. Reía. Saltaba. Lloraba.Por fin lo iba a ver... le había dicho que SI!!! Y así llegó al retrato de su sala. Riendo y llorando. Feliz. Deseando que la semana pasara velozmente para llegar a estar a su lado una tarde de invierno.


	7. Solo pienso en TI

**CAPITULO 7: SOLO PIENSO EN TÍ**

* * *

Canción:**_ Accidentaly Love - BSO Shreek2 _**

* * *

Llevaba varios días sin apenas dormir, pero su humor era excelente. De echo, lucía más bonita que nunca, su mirada destilaba un brillo especial. Sonreía sin para. Incluso había sonreido a Malfoy tras haberla llamado "sucia oruga devora libros". Nada la podía sacar de aquel sueño. Reía y soñaba despierta, imaginandose una y otra vez el encuentro. Mañana sería el gran día. Mil prguntas se agolpaban en su cerebro. ¿Que se pondría? Quería causarle buena impresión, aunque era una tontería ya que él la había visto en muchas circustancias. Pero quería estar a la altura. Quería fascinarlo. Quería... ..se sonrojó. ¿Como iría él¿Estaría tan nervioso como ella? Seguro que no...¿Como sería? Lo imaginaba de último curso, como ella. Elegante y reservado. Maduro, pero algo travieso. Quizas no guapo, pero si atractivo. Obviamente... inteligente y buen mago. ¿Quien era?

Y así andaba, viviendo aquellos días entre un aura de bienestar que no pasó desapercibidad por nadie. Era un buen cambio para ella. Últimamente había estado muy triste, con el auge que había cobrado Voldemort. Sus padres, por ser muggles, eran un blanco fácil y eso la atormentaba. Además estaba la profecía y el ayudar a Harry con los Horrocruxes. El ED. Los EXTASIS... tantas cosas! más hacía ya casi tres meses que las cosas estaban más calmadas en ella. De echo, en tan solo unos días, el cambio en ella había sido tan grande que hasta Ron se lo había comentado. Y para que él se hubiera dado cuenta... Tampoco pasó desapercibido para el profesorado. En especial para tres, que se habían quedado muy preocupados despues de lo ocurrido hacia dos meses con Crabbe y Goyle.

Pero no todo era bueno. La ensoñación y excitación por el encuentro con Versus tuvo ligeras repercusiones en sus estudios, en especial, en la atención en clase. Su culminación llegó ese mismo viernes, antes de la comida, en clase de su más adorado profesor. Severus Snape.

Snape la escrutó con la mirada. Había preguntado a cerca de los Inferi. Para su asombro y para casi el de toda la clase, Hermione Jane Granger no había saltado de su asiento, desafiando las leyes de la velocidad. Más bien, parecía que algo captaba la atención de la joven. Y no, no era el profesor, a no ser que este descansara en un ventanal proximo. Molesto por la actitud de la gryffidoriana, Snape volvió a formular la pregunta, pero advirtió que la pregunta solo era para los de la casa de los leones. Nada. Hermione seguia perdida, con una sonrisita tonta pintada en el rostro. Al final, harto de que la joven se dedicara a sonreir a las musarallasn en vez de ser la repelente cerebrito de siempre; se plantó delante de ella y de su atemorizado compañero Longbotton.

**- Srta. Granger-** siseó sin un ápice de paciencia en su voz.

**- Ummmmmmm-** respondió la joven, sin mirar al profesor. Su sonrisa se ensancho y reposó su cabeza en su mano derecha, dandole una imagn aún más ensoñada. La ventana sin duda parecía muy atrayente a Hermione, aquel viernes.

**- Quizás... si le resto 20 puntos menos a su casa, se diganará a contestar a mi pregunta-** esperó que con ello, reaccionara. Pero ni pro lástima.

**- Aja!-** respondió automáticamente ella. Un endulzado salió por sus labios, mientras jugueteaba con la pluma sin perder de vista el ventanal. Y no cabe decir que, ignorando al profesor de DCAO.

Aquello si que no. Snape plantó un mano de un golpe en la mesa, a escasos centímetros del codo de ella. Sobresaltada, como más de la mitad de la clase, Hermione lo miró pestañeando muy rápido.

**- ¿Y bien? Ya está aquí Miss Granger ¿O esperamos a que regrese de el país de las Hadas?-** dijo regodeandose en sus palabra. Hermione enrojeció profunamente.

**- Yo... lo... lo siento profesor. Estaba algo...-** farfulló de forma inconcisa.

**- Bueno, ya basta. Prefecta de pacotilla. Serán 20 puntos menos para su casa, un trabajo extra y nada la libra de un castigo esta noche en las mazmorras limpiand...-**

**- ¡¡¡QUE¡¡¡NO, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!! Esta noche no puedo quedarme con usted limpiando sustancias asquerosas-** Chilló como una histerica, mientras se ponía de pie. Sanpe retrocedió unos pasos, ante la reacción de ela, pero no se apabuyó. Una exclamación general se apoderó de la clase. Nadie había contestado a Snape y mucho menos elevado tanto la voz. Neville tiró de su túnica disimuladamente, mientras que Harry intentaba encajar su mandibula y Ron levantarse a su asiento.

**- Por si no se ha dado cuenta, Grager, no es una sugerencia. Y si no quiere quedarse aquí tambien mañana viendo como sus compañeros bajan "alegremente" a Hosgmade; le sugiero que se siente y haga volver su concentración a esta clase. Y repito, nada la librará de la resta de puntos, un trabajo extra y... de su castigo-** le dijo clavandole las pupilas negras, que brillaban maliciosamente.

Ante esto, Hermione se sentó y paso el resto de la clase hundida entre sus hombros. Y muy observada de cerca por el objeto de sus pensamientos. Versus sonrió para sí, por ver el nerviosismo de ella y sus reacciones ante la posibilidad de verse impedida a su cita el sabado.

* * *

**- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado hoy en clase de Snape?-** Le preguntó cejudo Harry. Aún no se había recuperdao del asombro. 

**- Pues. ... bueno. Verás Harry yo. No se, que me distrage. Aix... encima castigada. Snape es cruel-** soltó suspirando, mientas acompañaba a sus mejores amigos al comedor. Ron se paró en seco, la jaló por un brazo y la zarandeó suavemnete.

**- Esta bien. ¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Hermione?-** dijo sorprendido pero riendo. No podía ser. Hermione hablando mal de un profesor y no a uno cualquiera. Había contestado mal a Snape y ahora lo criticaba. Las ranas tenían que estar bailando flamenco. Harry los miró divertido pr la situación. Hermione se zafó del "abrazo" de pelirojo, con una sonrisa fresca, le plantó un beso en el carrillo.

**- No comeré hoy... tengo que acabar unas cosas-** dijo mientras salía disparada por el pasillo, dejando estupefactos a los dos chicos. Tenía que llegar a la sala de menesteres y pensar rápido en como comunicarle a Versus que esa tarde estaría castigada.

**- ¿Pero que le pasa?-** dijo Neville, sin entender nada de lo qu había presenciado. Miró a Harry y a Ron en busca de respuestas.

**- No lo sé. Pero lleva un tiempo que no es ella...-** respondió Harry, mezclando risa y preocupación.

**- Mujeres...-** contesntó rodando los ojos Ron.

* * *

**Hola!!! Que tal estan? Bueno aquí os dejo la continuación. En lo siguiente... el encuentro. ¿Que oasará¿Descubrirá Hermione quien es VERSUS¿Será él lo suficientemente valiente para dejarse ver tal cual?**

**Para dudas, sugerencias o un vano itento de que suba antes el prox cap (muajajajaja) darle al "GO".**

**Besossss**

**P.D. ¿Conoces a VERSUS? **


	8. Rosa Negra

**CAPITULO 8: ROSA NEGRA**

* * *

**- Creo que ahora sí-** se dijo con aprovación Hermione mientras se revisaba en el espejo. Despues de varios cambios, bastantes maldiciones y que la habitación quedara como víctima del paso de un ciclón; había encontrado por fin el atuendo que creía más acertado para aquella extraña cita.  
Tejanos ajustado grisáceos, que se acampanaban lo justo, al finalizarde la prenda. Un jersey de punto fino y suave color hueso, de escote barca. Era ajustadito y le dejaba al aire las claviculas de hombro a hombro. Las mangas se acampanaban al finalizar, tapando casi por completo sus pequeñas manos. Botas de piel negras de punta redondeada y cuña, conjuntadas con un bolso de piel arrugada. Para acabar de completar su atuendo, un abrigo de paño fino tres cuartos, gris merengo al igual que una graciosa boina (gorra de vestir) del mismo color.

A pesar de no saber muy bien del por que, se dejó llevar por un impulso y en su vestuario para aquella tarde, estrenaría un conjunto de ropa interior muy provocativo. Era de suave encaje negro con transparencias. No es que se fuera a acostar con él... Ese pensamineto la sonrojó profundamente.

**- Es para sentirme mejor... yo no soy de esas-** se dijo, intentando encontrar explicación a aquella decisión.

Pero, llegado el momento... ¿lo haría? Si las cosas se terciarán... ¿se acostaría con él?. Pudo pensar en ello, sin saber por que deciderse en la hora y media que le tomo la ducha y el acicalamiento.

**- ¿Por que no...?-** intentaba razonar con ella misma. Mientras, con infinita paciencia, esparcía sobre su suave piel crema hidratante de jazmín y base cítrica.  
**- Por que no sabes ni quien es. NO lo conoces de nada, más de mensajes. ÉL no se ha dado a conocer. ¿Te entregarás por primera vez a alguien que no conoces? Por favor, si ni siquieras tienes un rostro para él.-** se rebatía así misma, mientras peinaba su pelo en mojado y lo fijaba con una nueva espuma "extra-forte" para cabellos rizados.  
**- Pero hay cosas que eso lo suplen. Él me salvo. Y sí lo conozco. Más de lo que cree él mismo. Lo se por como escribe, por como me contesta. NO me hace falta ver su rostro o su cuerpo para saber que es inteligente y tierno, pero tambien valiente...- **

**- Ya claro, valiente. ¡JA! Por eso no se ha mostrado nunca... -**

Discutirse con ella misma siempre era complicado. Siempre le buscaba el pro y la contra. ¡Ojala hubiese podido hablar con Ginny o Luna de Versus! Pero sabía que ellas no la entendería. En si¿quien la entendería? Enamorada de alguien que no sabe quien és.  
**- Bueno, basta. Ya se verá que pasa. Ahora necesito concentración. Solo me falta una cosa...-**

El maquillaje.

No era muy amante de ello, por lo que huyó de disfrazarse como una mona. **- Para eso ya está Lavander...-** y sonrió de su propio comentario.  
Se decidió por una base natural y luminosa. Coloreó suavemente sus ojos con una sombra gris perlada, difuminado en algo más oscuro hacia el interior del ojo, dandole profundidad. Suave rimmel, disimulada raya en los ojos y gloss para sus labios. Se miró satisfecha ante un maquillajes natural y realzador.

El conjunto en sí era más que perfecto. Se miró una última vez al espejo. Estaba preciosa. Su mirada irradiaba un brillo especial. Tomó su abrigo y el bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida. A aquellas horas no quedaba nadie en la sala común, por que quien no había bajado al pueblo, se hallaba en los patios disfrutando de la nieve. Aun así, no quiso arriesgarse. Haciendo uso del libro "negro" que la tenía más que sumergida se aplico un hechizo de invisibilidad. Una vez fuera del colegio, volvió a su estado, llendo con mucho cuidado en el trayecto hasta Hogsmade. Les había dicho a Ron y Harry que no bajaría al pueblo esa vez por que se quedaría en la biblioteca estudiando. Por la mirada con la que le había obsequiado el de las orbes verdes, sabía que no serían tan faciles de engañar. Puede que el pelirojo fuera de lo más simple, pero el niño que sobrevivió... ese era arena de otro costal. La conocía bien y sabía que últimamente no era ella. Los repentinos cambios de ella, los había impulsado a ser más protectores si cabe y la atosigaba con demasiadas preguntas a cerca de sus desapariciones.

* * *

Miró al espejo críticamente. Le devolvió la mirada un chico de 17 años de cabello brillante negro y profundos ojos gris oscuro. Sus faciones eran marcadas y masculinas, pero agradables e interesantes. Denotaba sencillez, elegancia y buena cuna. Su cuerpo lucía sin ninguna cicatriz, mostrando un porte digno, de amplias espaldas y esbelto portamen. No sería el más guapo, pero en cierta manera, se parecía a él.  
Se colocó lentamente un boxer de color negro y goma ancha, pantalón de vestir del mismo color y una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tirilla blanca. Encima llevaría una túnica de invierno negra. Zapatos de piel negra y un cinturón con hevilla de plata. 

Peinó con los dedos el cabello aun humedo. Pero no había nada que hacer. Tal y como lo peinaba, este volvia a su forma rebelde. Por lo que lo dejó estar. Bien visto, le daban un aire sensual y atrevido.

**- No parezco yo... Así seguro que no me reconocerá-** sonrió mientras guardaba en su chaqueta una ampollita con la clave de su transformación. No tenía por que necesitarla, pero la experiencia le habían enseñado que era mejor ser previsor. Un toque de colonia, de base de credro y ya estaba listo. Dió un ultimo vistado el espejo y se sonrió a sí mismo. Respiró varias veces para serenarse del todo. Iba bien de tiempo, por lo que no debía ponerse nervioso. Pero la perspectiva de encontrarse con ella aquella misma tarde... su nervio de acero se estaba convirtiendo en gelatina. En blanco estaba a la hora de pensar en que harían, le diria o reaccionaría. ¡Merlín! Él no era un novato y sin embargo, la tierna flor de la casa de los leones, estaba abriendo su corazón. -** Solo ella...** - susurró mientras se ajustaba la capa. Solo ella podía obrar ese cambio en él.

Sigiloso, salió de la habitación, cercionandose de que no lo veía nadie. Casi corrió por los desrticos pasillo hasta el cuadro de la bruja tuerta. Conocia aquel pasadizo, el que le llevaría a la bodega de Honeydukes.  
Una vez allí, se cubrió con una capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió, subiendo con cuidado las escaleras, a la parte posterior de la abarrotada tienda. Con tantísimos alumnos del colegio a su alrededor, nadie se percato de su aparición. A pesar de que, en breve, varias jovencitas reían como ratoncitas y le dedicaban coquetas miradas.

Sonrió y se concentró en encontrar lo que buscaba. Sabía que a ella le encantaban y estaba dispuesto a sorprenderla. Allí estaban, con envolturas de colorines vivos, los caramelos de su deseo.

* * *

_(Canción Kiss From A Rose - Seal BSO Batman Forever)_

Eran casi las siete de la tarde, cuando Hermione franqueaba las calles del pueblo. Había empezado a nevar y muchos de los alumnos estaban regresando ya a Hogwarts. En breve, anochecería. Con un sigilo impropio de ella, discurrió por las calles sorteando estudiantes hasta llegar a la parte posterior del pueblo.

Por culpa de los nervios, estuvo a punto de ser vista por los odiosos Malfoy y Parkinson, herederos de las serpientes, mostrando su teatral compromiso a quien quisiera mirar.

Versus había elegido bien el lugar de encuentro. El callejón en cuestión estaba en la zona sur del pueblo. Era la más tranquila ya que era la zona de viviendas. Del mismo callejón, se daba acceso a un jardín privado. Hermione lo conocía bien y allí se dirigia. Lo había descubierto casi un año atrás y le inquietaba el hecho de que Versus tambien lo conociera. ¿A caso era suyo?. Llegó suspirando a la pequeña arcada de seto y empujó la vieja puerta de madera oscura. Nada más franquearla, sus fosas nasales se inundaron del peculiar aroma a flores abiertas y de hierba recien cortada. _Tierra mojada._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró aquel pequeño paraiso. Se denotaba que el jardín estaba hechizado ya que allí no había nieve y mucho menos hacía frio. Las flores crecía en un descuidado orden y hasta en el más mínimo detalle, se podía percibir el cariño y la dedicación del propietario.

Empezó a pasear por el lentamente, entre los bancos de piedra y las semi-derruidas arcadas del patio interior, que conducia a una vieja glorieta de madera. Desde fuera, aquel remanso de paz parecía un pequeño jarín. Pero al entrar en él, las dimonsiones cambiaban. A su derecha, un pequeño estanque con varios peces de colores y grandes nenúfares blancos remansaba tranquilo y cristalino. En conjunto era maravilloso.

Se sacó el abrigo y la boina, y los dejó descansando, junto con su bolso en un banco de piedra cercano. Allí haría tiempo hasta encontrarse con su ser más anhelado._ Él._

Recorrió lentamente por el camino de piedra entre jazmines, margaritas y tulipanes. Entre hiedra salvaje y lilas desordenadas, que ocupaban los muros de piedra envejecida. Posaba su mirada y sus manos, con delicadeza en cada rincón de aquel exhuberante jardín. Magnolias, dientes de león, pensamientos, orquídeas, claveles, liliums, begoñas, cerezos, limoneros y pequeños bonsais. Todo se mezclaba en una armonía sutil y vibrante. Envolvente.

Y ahí estaba... su favorita. Llevada y apartada de las demás, casi venerada... su flor. En un gran rosal de rosas negras que aguardaba plantado al final de un pequeño camino empedrado, semi oculto por los sauces llorones; y se alzaba entre diminutas campanillas blancas. Al igual de cuando se espera la llegada de un ser querido, la esperaba la única rosa negra que había florecido. Tímidamente entre-abierta, anhelando la caricia de ella, como la acariciaba el sol cada mañana. Su aroma embriagaba con sutileza el aire.  
Hermione se dirigió a ella, sintiendo una conexión inexplicable con la flor. Se detuvo a su lado y se inclinó para recibir todo el esplendor que la rosa le ofrecía.

**- Hola... ¿Estas sola?-** le susurró una voz suave y ronca a su espalda, mientras que unos brazos firmes se cerraban sobre su cintura y la atraían a la calidez de su abrazo. El aroma a cedro se mezcló de forma sublime con el aroma de la rosa negra y el jamiz que ella misma emitia; enjaulandolos en un ambiente sensual.

Cerró los ojos con plena confianza y susurro...

**- Versus...-**

* * *

**Hola ¿Que tal os ha ido la semana? Espero que bien y que no esteis muy "machacados". Por fin es viernes!!!!!!! Shi, shi y shi. WAKA!!!!!**

**¿Que os ha parecido este capitulo? Creo que va a traer algo de discordias por Versus... je je je. Pero recordar, nada es lo que parece... (Filch???? NO!!!!)**

**Bueno, antes que nada daros las GRACIAS por los reviews, me hacen cantidad de ilusión entrar y encontralos, por que veo que os gusta la historia. **

**Por eso, muchas gracias: Anilec, Jossy Malfoy, Rayle.Rickman.Snape, Kiara-Chan69, Merope-vale, LatexoHPo, Nephrite, Tsuki, XaYiDe-LA Mas PiLLaDa, NiñaMalfoy y Miri de Ar.**

**Creo que esperais respuestas... je je je je Todo lo que querais os diré, menos quien es Versusss muajajaja (que mala!!! XD).**

**Veamos... **

**El nombre de Versus. En sí, él no le da el nombre, viene en el correo electrónico. Por eso Hermione toma ese nombre como referencia y él no la saca de su error. Por igual, a Versus ya le va bien. Se arriesga mucho, si se da a conocer a ella directamente. Puede que si hubiese sido al inicio, no hubiese habido historia de amor...**

**Las heridas de Versus. En capitulos posteriores (cuando los escriba, por que ahora está formando un cúmulo en mi mente maquiavelica...) sabreis por que está herido y por quien. Esta es otra razón por la que no se quiere dar a conocer. Por cierto, LatexoHPo si quieres curarlo...adelante. Pero nada de "es mio, mi tesoro. Él vino a mí", eh??? je je je.**

**Bueno, lo dicho. Cualquier cosita, duda, pregunta, sugerencia, crítica... ya sabeis. Dar a GO!!**

**Espero que os guste y siento tardar tanto en actualizar... el trabajo que me está matando!**

**Besosss**

**Ev...**


	9. Aún no

**CAPITULO 9 AÚN NO ...**

* * *

Canción: **_Adagio Italiano - Lara Fabian _**

_**

* * *

**_

Lentamente recostó su cabeza en el regazo que él le ofrecia y se dejó envolver por el momento. Suspiró lentamente mientras sentía como su frágil cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección al de su amado. Aspiro de aquel aroma que él emanaba y le hacía perder la consciencia. Aquello si era real. Era él, se lo decía el corazón. Versus. Había venido, la estaba abrazando y... ¡Dios! el corazón de Hermione dió un vuelco, parandose por segundos para bombear rápidamente despúes. Su cuello estaba siendo rozado suave y sensualmente por la nariz de él.

Aquello, sin duda alguna, era el cielo. Ella había venido y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos. Los nervios y dudas que habían nacido al verla cruzar por la puerta del jardín, se habían esfumado al abrazarla. Con un deseo casi incontrolable la había atraido hacía sí y no había podido evitar el acercar su nariz al desnudo cuello de ella. El aroma que ella emitia, sutíl, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Jazmín y limón.

**- Has venido-** susurró a _sotto voce_ Versus, acomodando su barbilla en el hombro de la castaña. ¡Que tortura más placentera! Nunca había imaginado lo que un abrazo podía llegar a despertar en él. En aquel momento, solo importaba ella. Y él. Sin duda, había merecido la pena toda aquella locura, por tan solo pasar un instante así con ella.

**- Tu tambien...-** contestó Hermione serena, mientras abria los ojos y posaba sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él. Nunca había tanta paz y seguridad y a la vez tanta emoción por algo no conocido. Sin ser consciente acarición las manos de Versus hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron. Ese inocente roce, desató un cálido sentimiento entre ambos. Hermione no se movió ni un ápice. Notaba claramente el calor del cuerpo de Versus y, lejos de incomodarla, estaba deseando girarse y fundirse con él. El calor que emitia era tortuosamente motivador para como no despegarse de él jamás.

**- Hermione...-** profirió antes de desliarse del abrazo para así poder tomarla por los hombros y girarla. Era el momento. Se mostraría a ella.

Al notar sus intenciones, cerró los ojos y agachó la mirada. Había deseado y planificado millones de veces aquel encuentro. Se lo había imaginado de muchas formas y anhelaba por encima de todo ver el rostro de él. Pero no estaba preparada. El miedo se volvió a apoderar de ella. En acto reflejo, apoyo la frente en su pecho para despues deslizar su cara, quedando en contacto su mejilla con la capa de él. Oyendo su corazón.

Versus la abrazó de nuevo, estrechandola para poder darle valor al momento. Era normal que estuviera nerviosa. ¡Merlín! Él tambien lo estaba. La seguridad del anterior abrazo se había esfumado, ahora que enfrentaría su mirada. ¿Que pesaría de él? Suspiró reuniendo algo de valor. Acarició el cabello de ella con ternura y se separó un poquito de ella. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultandose y ya era hora, más que merecida de dar la cara y permitirse sentir. Vivir.

Hermione notó la falta de contacto y casi involuntariamente, sus ojos se aguaron. Se estremeció, sintiendo el peso de la mirada profunda que Versus le dedicaba. ¿Donde había quedado su valor como Gryffindor? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Era muy bonito como titulo. Valor. Pero en la vida real, en una situación real, llena de sentimientos no siempre se podía tener ese valor. Sintió la calidez de una amplia mano, al acariciar su mejilla. El pulgar de él dibujó con suavidad los labios de ella, para llegar a atrapar el mentón. Firme y delicadamente, tiró de él hacia arriba, para si poder enfrentar su mirada.

**- Hermione...-** la demando con ronca ternura **- Hermione... No tengas miedo. Abre los ojos, pequeña-** dijo a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban el inicio del cuello sin dejar libre el mentón de la joven.

Al sentir su nombre, pronunciada de aquella manera, hizo acopio de fuerzas. Abrio lentamente los ojos para poder enfrentar su mirada. Para verlo por primera vez. Sus ojos conectaron de forma irremediable. Metal y miel. Luz y profundidad. Pasaron varios minutos, bebiendose él uno al otro. Por fin estaban juntos. Por fin se veían. Era algo tan mágico como aterrador. Abriendo lentamente la caja de Pandora, no habíendo ya marcha atrás. Se observaron lentamente.

Tan frágil y vulnerable, que temblaba ligeramente ante él. Tan suya. Aquellos rizos indómitos, enmarcando un fino rostro de piel perlada. Su boca rojiza y llena sonreían inquietos. Sus ojos, ligeramente brillante. Tan llenos de sentimiento y fuerza.

Cabello negro y ojos gris plomo, casi negros. Aquellas facciones eran familiares y extrañas para ella. Atractivo, sin duda. Era tal y como había imaginado o tal vez su subconsciente le había echo ver.

**- Versus...-** dijo sonriendo tímidamente Hermione. Tantas cosas le quería decirle, más ahora ni las recordaba. ¿Aquello era normal? Que con tan solo una mirada o una caricia ya no tuviese conciencia de nada más. Pero en lo profundo de su ser, su curiosidad por él, la hizo lanzarse a la pregunta que más le rondaba. Ella no era tonta y sabía que allí había algo más.

**- Dime, pequeña-** dijo mientras desplazaba la mano hacia la nuca de ella y la acariciaba. ¿Podía exister mayor placer que aquellos ojos miel? Mirandolo a él. Solo a él. Definitivamente¿que más daba morir?

Hermione cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Su mente empezó a quedarse en blanco, al notar los escalofrios que recorrían su espalda al contacto de las manos de Versus sobre su piel. Su "yo" racional le lanzó un destelló. Tenía que saber... **- Espero que no te moleste pero, este no eres tu ¿verdad?. Me refiero a...-** dijo dubitativa, con los ojos aun cerrados.

**- ...no es mi real aspecto. Es eso lo que me quieres decir¿verdad?-** dijo sonriendo con tibieza.

**- Si-** corroboró Hermione, abriendo los ojos y arrepintiendose mil veces por haber abierto la boca.

**- No. No es mi apariencia normal. Aunque sí soy yo-** le dijo misteriosamente, clavando sus orbes en ella. Queriendole transmitir en la mirada lo mucho que le estaba costando. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

Versus se separó de ella y anduvo hacia el rosal negro. Con un hábil movimiento, tomó la rosa negra y la talló. _La rosa que él había creado para ella. _Se volvió a acercar a Hermione y le colocó detrás de la oreja la flor recien cortada. Sonrió al contemplar el estremecimiento de la castaña cuando él le había rozado el pequeño lóbulo. Su sonrisa casi desapareció al leer en los ojos de ella la pregunta que formularía.

**- Entonces... ¿quien eres? Por que te esconde de mí...-** susurró involuntariamente ella. Era lo que más le dolia. Al fin y al cabo. ¿Por que tanto misterio? Ella se había mostrado tal y como era. A estas alturas, ya no habría nada que lo pudiera separar de él¿o sí?

Versus inspiró con tranquilidad.

**- No quieras saber todo de mí, Hermione...-** le dijo con infinita tristeza en su mirada, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el enmarañado cabello de ella. Bajó la mirada, hasta encontrar con unas orbes amieladas, ligeramente brillosas por las lágrimas. La estrechó hacia él. No quería perderla. Aun no...

Hermione se perdió en aquellos profundos ojos y sintió miendo. Se dejó abrazar, aferrandose a sus hombros. Con temor. Sintio la desesperación de él por algo no conocido y quiso gritar. Más enterró su cara en el pecho de Versus y gimió.

_**¿Que escondía Versus, que tanto miedo le daba revelar?**_

_**

* * *

Hola a todo/as¿Que os ha parecido el encuentro? A mi muy triste y anhelante. La verdad es qu debe de ser frustante que la persona a la que amas (por Hermione lo ama) no se muestre por temor. Pero es que hay algo más. Nuestro querido Versus no piensa solo en lo que acarrearía que ella lo conociera en su forma natural. Hay más envuelto. A partir de aquí, las cosas se van a complicar. Espero que os guste la continuación.**_

_**En fin¿ a quien no le gustaría encontrar a su VERSUS particular? Por que soy la primera que me apunto.**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestro rw.**_

_**Jossy. Me ha encantado tus pros hacia Harry. 50 puntos extra para tí por el analisis exhaustivo. Y 50 más por el rw tan largo que has dejao saltitos de emoción por parte de Annkora. Creo que es el más largo que me han dejado escrito. Muchas gracias de corazón!!!! Un besazo enorme!**_

_**Jen. Je je je Dumbledore... ¿te lo imaginas??? Creo que si, que nos ha afectado algo el fic. O eso o nos faltan vacaciones (Shissss aneladas vacaciones Waka!!!) Ummmm el guiño de Sirius. ¿Que tendrá sirius que nos gusta tanto? Muschos besos.**_

_**Miri de Ar. Creo que el nombre de Versus traera cola... Me gusta la teoría del nombre. ¿Que te parecería si fuera Severus?? Muchso besos y gracias por tu rw.**_

_**LatexoHPo. De verdad puedes curarlo. Y estará más que encantado de estar bajo tus atentos cuidados... Espero que no te afecte el quedarte sin uñas. De verdad que no es mi proposito (o si ??? XD). En si, lo del cambio...bueno. Cambio y no. Ya lo vereis... Muchos besitos para tí!!**_

_**Rayle.Rickman.Snape. Me alegra mucho de que te gustara el cap. El cambio... sabes, lo modifique tres veces. Al principio incluso pensé que tomara la forma de otro compañero. Pero creo que así es mejor. No dista mucho de quie es en realidad. Bueno, dista, pero en matices. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y besosssss.**_

_**Kiara-chan69. ¿Hagrid? pues la verdad... no lo había pensado. Pero no, no es Hagrid. Muchos besos mágicos.**_

_**Bueno chicas, os tengo que dejar por hoy. Sed buenas... o no. Sed vosotras mismas!**_

_**Con Cariño,**_

_**Ev..**_


	10. Contigo pero sin tí

**CAPITULO 10 - CONTIGO... PERO SIN TÍ**

* * *

Canción: "Snow Patrol - Chasing Car"

**_Con mucho cariño..._**

* * *

_Hermione se perdió en aquellos profundos ojos y sintió miendo. Se dejó abrazar, aferrandose a sus hombros. Con temor. Sintio la desesperación de él por algo no conocido y quiso gritar. Más enterró su cara en el pecho de Versus y gimió._

_¿Que escondía Versus, que tanto miedo le daba revelar?_

Si el día se había rendido a la noche... no lo sabían. Poco importaba que el sol ya estaba oculto, dejando brillar en lo alto una perfecta y fría luna llena. Allí todo se había parado, dejando la realidad esperando tras las viejas puertas de madera oscura. Nada había avanzado y todo se había movido. Las horas habían pasado. O quizás solo habían sido minutos. Tal vez... segundos. El tiempo había dejado de existir dentro de aquel paraiso cálido en el que ellos dos eran los protagonistas. Un paraiso para un sentimiento único y genuino, que moriría fuera de él.

Con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba envolver por aquellos cálidos brazos. Por aquel que le daba todo. Por aquel que le negaba todo. Temblaba. Oh, sí! Temblaba y no podía evitar que cristalinas lágrimas, salieran de sus ojos dormidos y resbalaran por sus mejilla; muriendo en el pecho de Versus. Notaba en su garganta un nudo agridulce. _Estaba con él. ... pero sin él._ Y eso le habáa abierto una brecha dolorosa en su tierno corazón. En aquellos momentos, maldecía a la par que bendecia el día que leyó el primer mail que él le envió. Deseaba y detestaba aquel preciso momento en el que se enamoró perdidamente de aquel conocido. De aquel extraño. Amó y odió hasta el más pequeño detalle que él le había ofrecido. Cuanto lo amaba... y a la vez, empezaba a odiarlo por no mostrarse. Por romper parte de sus ilusiones. Por no confiar en ella.

Aprisionaba con su cuerpo el tembloroso de la castaña. Acariciaba lentamente sus rizos y su cintura; mientras ella se aferraba a él, intentando calma su alma. Que dolor tan grande sentía con cada una de las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Un precio alto por la osadía de tenerla cerca sin poder revelarse. Debía haberlo previsto. No por algo ella era la bruja más inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts en años. Y ahora, a través de sus lágrimas, pagaba el precio por hacerla feliz. Por hacerla infeliz. Jamás. Jamás debería haber aceptado aquella cita. No debería haber planeado aquel momento. Nunca haber empezado aquella locura, conectándose a ella. NUNCA debería haberla amado. Ella era prohibida. Demasiado inalcanzable. Demasiado puro. Muy lejos de lo que él era. Por primera vez, no quiso ser él ni estar en su piel. Deseó. Sí, deseó con gran anhelo haber pertenecido a la casa de los valientes. En aquel momento deseo haber pertenecido a la casa de los Gryffindors. Haber sido valiente. Valiente para mostrarse realmente a ella. Se odió por ser ambigüo. Por no tener el suficiente valor para mostrarse a ella tal y como era. Valor. No, él no. Su naturaleza ladina y escurridiza lo hacían actuar de manera calculada, tal y como los de su casa. Desde las sombras y sin sentimiento, como una serpiente que se arrastra para sobrevivir, de forma mecánica. No permitiéndose sentir.

Pero en esa ecuación no entraba Hermione Granger. No, ella no. Ella era cálida y pura. Su fuerza, valor e ingenuidad se contagiaba. Lo había contagiado de forma imperceptible. Y ahora, el corazón de hielo de Versus se derretía muy lentamente, dando paso a unos latidos débiles y acompasados. De forma sutil, habían nacido sentimientos cálidos en el corazón de piedra. De forma lenta y sin clara percepción, Versus se había perdido en ella. En Hermione. Sabiendo desde el principio que esto le costaría la vida.

_**Pero que significado, que valor tiene la vida, si no la has vivido. Si no has amado. Si no has sentido.**_

Como si hubiera notado esa verdad, Hermione despegó la cara de su pecho. Lo sabía, lo había intuido. Aquello no tendría que haber sucedido. Sin confirmación alguna, ella sabía que él nunca se le tendría que haber acercado. Como la mariposa que se acerca a la llama, atraída por la luz y se acaba quemando. Ella lo sabía. Pero ninguno de los dos se habían podido resistir. Y sabía que pagarían un alto precio.

Pero, si bien se iban a quemar, que fuera por algo verdadero.

Lentamente posó sus ojos en los pozos oscuros que él le mostraba. Sin pedir permiso, se puso de puntillas y le regaló un tierno beso, que él tardó en corresponder.

Ambos sintieron como una fuerza invisible los envolvía como una tela, suave y tersa. Una fuerza que los impulsaba a no separarse. A beberse el alma del uno al otro a través de sus labios. Una obsesión que los hacía permanecer en los brazos del otro. La confusión palpable en sus caricias al no saber que pasaría después. Una descarga eléctrica que los nublaba por primera vez, que los centraba en la atracción fatal de aquellos besos. Centrándolos solo en aquel momento que se regalaban. Su momento.

Profundizaron el beso, dándole un cariz más apasionado. Sin darse cuenta de que sus manos habían tomado vida propia. Que, inexpertas y torpe en ella y, hábiles y tiernas en él; descubrían lentamente sus cuerpos con la misma lentitud que el ocaso se despide del día una tarde de julio.

La capa de Versus cayó sobre la tierra, revelando una suave camisa blanca. Inconscientemente (mucho tiempo después lo recordaría con mucho rubor) Hermione empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Versus de forma lenta y asombrosamente hábil. Tiró de ella una vez abierta para poder sacársela por los brazos y así poder sentir mejor su piel. Un gemido ahogado por parte de Versus la incitó a acariciarle con libertad el pecho y la espalda. Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados.

**_No podría ver quien era en realidad, pero guardaría en su memoria cada rinconcito de su piel._**

Se dejó guiar por los instintos de ella y las respuestas de él. Nunca había estado con un hombre ni siquiera había acariciado de aquella forma a Víctor en el tiempo que habían estado como novios. Pero aprendía rápido y se abandonó a las nuevas sensaciones que él le prodigaba. Deseaba no parar. Deseaba que él no parara. No se paró a pensar para así no avergonzarse de lo que estaba haciendo, con una seguridad frágil. Sabía lo quería en aquel momento. Horas antes lo había discutido consigo misma. Y una vez más, su subconsciente se le había adelantado, ayudandola con ciertas prendas oscuras aún por revelar.

Por su parte, Versus intentaba controlar el fuego que crecía con cada segundo dentro de sí. Su mente se debatía entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba sintiendo. Su instinto estaba despierto y su pasión dormida, con él. La deseaba. Con gran locura, la deseaba. Y se avergonzaba por la pasión oscura de saber que la quería poseer en aquel mismo momento. Quería que fuera suya de forma imperativa, casi violenta. La necesitaba. Hacía mucho que soñaba con ese momento. Y eso no estaba bien. Se avergonzaba por que Hermione era especial. No debía pensar en eso. Pero no podía controlarlo. Era un hombre. Y ella una mujer que lo tenía atrapado. El deseo se estaba apoderando, como un ladrón hábil, de su parte racional. Y él estaba cayendo en la espiral de emociones que ella le descubría ¿Como no hacerlo? Con aquellos besos y la forma en que le había retirado la camisa. Aquellas caricias. ¡Merlín! Aquella mano pequeña acariciando con lentitud el vello de su pecho mientras que su compañera navegaba por el ancho de su espalda. ¡Dios! Y sus propias manos. Una acariciando la nuca de ella con ternura, en movimientos suaves y ardientes. Sentía bajo la tela donde estaba su otra mano, la piel de la cintura de Hermione, quemándole.

Sentía la fuerza de lo que estaba pasando. Una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Sería aquella la única vez que estaria con él?. ¿Que lo vería? Algo le decía que sí, y que no. De la misma forma en que nada se había hablado, entre ellos se había dicho todo.

**- Versus...-** susurró a media voz sobre sus labios, mientras apoyaba la palma de sus manos sobre su pecho y se despegaba de él ligeramente.

**- Ummmm... -** respondió ronco por el deseo y con los ojos entreabiertos. Al notar la ligera lejanía de ella, abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró. Lentamente llevó ambas manos al rostro de Hermione y lo alzó.

**- Esta... esta va a ser la única vez que nos veamos¿verdad?-** afirmó con una voz extrañamente decidida. No preguntaba a penas. Afirmaba.

Versus se perdió en su mirada unos momentos y cerró los ojos antes de darle la respuesta.

**- Si. Esta es la única vez en que nos veremos así...-** susurró, con tristeza bajando sus manos por el contorno de su cuello, de sus hombros; para acabar estrechándola a él. Como si aquella verdad los alejara golpeando allí donde no se ve, pero duel. Como si al haberla pronunciado, ella fuera a desaparecer o a alejarse irremediablemente de él en cualquier momento.

No dio más explicación. Hermione tampoco la esperaba. Había llegado a conocerlo tan bien que sabía que él no diría nada más y sabía que la razón que había detrás era poderosa. Por Dios! Debía serla o se volvería loca. Por que era una locura si aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Aún así, con incertidumbre, llevo a cabo su decisión.

**- Entonces... hagamos que este momento sea único-** respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa Hermione. Tomó las manos de Versus y tironeó hasta llevarlo al viejo sauce llorón que tenía a su espalda. Cuando llegó a él, apoyó su espalda en el retorcido tronco y miró largamente al hombre que tanto le había robado el sueño.

Versus abrió los ojos al setirse tironeado y comprender las palabras de ella. Sus inteciones. Fijó sus ojos en las orbes doradas de Hermione, queriendo comprobar si lo que estaba entendiendo era cierto. Entonces lo vió. FUEGO. La mirada de la castaña emanaba fuego. Deseo.

**- Versus...-** dijo mientras tiraba una vez más de él, para acercar sus cuerpos. Lentamente, esperaba la respuesta de él, mientras se aventuró a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos, desde el cuello hasta la linea de alba. Sonrió traviesa al ver la respuesta de Versus ante aquel recorrido invisible por su cuerpo. Lo había marcado en el alma con un simple roce.

Si bien se había estado conteniendo, la caricia abrasadora de Hermione le quito las dudas. Ella sabía lo que hacía. Y sabía lo que quería. Y por Merlín que el no lo podría resistir más. Con un movimineto fortuito, atrapó el frágil cuerpo de la castaña entre el sauce y su propio cuerpo. Con lentitud morbosa, anidó su nariz en su cuello para despues recorrer con varios besos el suave cuello que ella tan generosamente le ofrecía.

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en lo que iba a suceder. No habían planeado aquel matiz. Sin embargo, al igual que su relación era imprevisible y misteriosa; aquel acercamiento y lo que conllevaría, surgía de un cúmulo de sensaciones y deseos que por mucho tiempo había estado callados.

Comprendiendo la magnitud del momentoy el serio cariz en el que se tornaban aquellas caricias, Versus tomó una decisión en segundo que lo acompañaría toda su vida. Frenó el beso, tomandola de las manos y antes de que ella replicara, dijo:

**- Ven-**

Hermione no replicó. Dejó a un lado su "yo" práctico y diligente, para ser la joven de 17 años que sentía y deseaba. Y estaba preparada. Sabía lo que ocurriría en breve y no le importaba. Deseaba ser de él tanto como que él fuera de ella. Quería llegar al final con Versus y expresar de la forma más arrebatadora como dos cuerpos pueden llegar a forma tan solo uno.

La tomó de la mano y la dirigió por un camino semi oculto entre las lilas. Hermione nunca lo había visto y en aquel momento, no estaba muy consciente de a donde la llevaba. Sus ojos descansaban en la maraña de cabellos lacios negros, allí donde chocaban con los hombros. Aún estando segura de lo que iba a hacer, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa y excitada.  
Versus la hizo pasar por debajo de un arco de piedra antiguo, que los llevó a un pequeño patio trasero, suavemente iluminado. Y de ahí al umbral de una puerta.  
Versus se detuvo y la miró. Buscó su aprovación por que una vez atravesada esa puerta, no habría marcha atrás. Encontro unos ojos decididos y algo nerviosos; recordó que ella no había estado nunca con nadie y sonrió por saberse dueño de ese momento.Tambien pudo leer su deseo y curiosidad a lo nuevo. Lo desconocido. Él sería , sin duda, su maestro. Una tímida sonrisa hizo contrastar el exterior de la castaña con el sentimiento interior; lo que hizo estallar un sentimiento desconocido en el pecho de Versus. Estaba decidíada o al menos eso le decian sus ojos. No lo quiso demorar más.

Casi se decidió a igual que él, cuando posó sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, haciendo una ligera presión para que el cruzara aquel umbral y la llevara a lo desconocido.

Sonrió ante el contacto de la castaña, que esperaba impaciente el siguiente paso. Subió la mano hasta su mejilla y la caricías mientras posaba un tierno beso en sus labios. Despues se irguió, dandole la espalda para abrir la puerta y así poner fin a la dulce tortura a la cual se habían sometido.

* * *

**Hola Familia Urbana¿Como estais? Espero que muy bien y que los exámenes no os esten machacando mucho. Y los que trabajais (como yo) ánimo!!! Nos queda menos para Vacaciones...WI!!!! WAKAAAAAAA Que ganas!!**

**Bueno, me quiero disculpar por la vergonzosa tardanza a la hora de subir el fic. De echo solo he podido subir de este (lo demás está...bufffff ) A ver si me pongo las pilas (siempre digo lo mismo :P). Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besazo y muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia!!!**

**Ev...**


	11. Una Promesa para Siempre

**Capitulo 11: Una Promesa para Siempre**

* * *

Cancion: Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx

* * *

Era un sueño. No podía calificarse de otra manera. El sueño más maravilloso y arriesgado, por el cual había merecido la pena vivir. Había pasado tan rápido y lento a la vez, que parecía no había sido real, y sin embargo ¡Lo había sido!. 

Ya despuntaba el alba, y le daba la impresión de que nada sería lo mismo.

Rescostado sobre su espalda, acariciaba lentamente el rizado cabello de la joven con la que había compartido aquella maravillosa dicha. No había querido abrir los ojos y apenas si respiraba, con tal de no despertarla. Quería permenecer así para siempre, escuchando la lenta y acompasada respiración de ella, sobre su pecho. La quería rememorar frágil y desnuda, dormida tranquilamente sobre él. Abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada para poder contemplarla una vez más. Su respiración se cortó suavemente al delinear con su dedo indice, sus mejillas. Estaban levemente sonrosadas, dandoles el aspecto de suave melocotón. Su boca yacía entre abierta, pemitiendo ver un resquicio de sus dientes. Sus ojos perancian suavemente cerrados, tras unas largas pestañas cúrveas. Su cabello era un amasijo de suaves rizo revueltos. Parecia tan pequeña e indefensa. A la vez, tranquila y confiada.  
Suspiró. No quería hacer ningun movimiento que rompiera el hechizo del momento. Temía que ella se despertara y descubriera el engaño. Eso mismo era lo que urgía remediar. Hacía unas horas que la poción había dejado de hacer efecto.

Inconscientemente se acarició la cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho.

Lo suaves movimientos y el cambio de respiración por parte de la castaña, le dieron señal de que Hermione empezaba a despertar. Sonrio y a la vez se estremeció. Tenía que ser rápido.

**- Buenos días princesa-** dijo besandole tiernamente la cabellera, ocultando la cara de Hermione en su pecho **- Cierra los ojos pequeña. Te tengo una sorpresa preparada, pero aun no puedes verla...- **dijo susurrando.

**- Ummmmmmm buenos días...-** Hermione suspiró aún medio dormida y obedeció. Aquella voz que la arruyaba, le pedía no descubrir y ella no descubriría aún. No era tonta, sabía que ahora SI era Versus quien la abrazaba y besaba casi con devoción. Pero esta vez, su curiosidad se quedó aparcada en un rinconcito, no siendo invitada a aquel momento. Era increiblemente desconcertante lo que aquella voz podía hacer con ella.

_Su voz_. Era lo único que no había cambiado, aunque ella no lo supiera. Era su voz, pero una voz que no era común en él. La tenía reservada. Solo la mostraba para aquellas dos personas que lo habían salvado del horror de su vida. Solo para su madre. Solo para su pequeña.

Le besó suavemente en la frente y se levantó lentamente, revelando así su desnudez y la de ella. Se volteo para poder admirarla por varios segundos. Allí estaba, boca abajo, con su suave piel desnuda y con los ojos cerrados. Haciendo que Versus se replanteara si no era mejor volver a la cama y hacerla suya otra vez. Pero no era el momento. Ahora no, no podía dejar que ella lo viera en aquel estado. Así que se tuvo que conformar en recordar lo que había ocurrido horas antes dentro de aquella habitación, mientras rebuscaba en su capa. Hayando la botellita de su salvación, se encaminó tarareando una canción hacia el lavabo.

Se movió perezosamente, para quedar boca-arriba y se estiró, deperezandose, a lo largo de la amplia cama. Notó la suavidad que las sábanas le regalaban. Horas antes ni se había percatado, pero por la suavidad, eran de seda. Desnuda como se encontraba, no se sintió incomoda. Raro en ella, la considerada mojigata-Granger. Pero aquello ya no importaba, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Tanteó con los ojos cerrados, hasta dar con la almohada. La cruzó a su lado y se abrazó a ella. Pensaba en la plenitud que embargaba cada poro de su piel. Nada se comparaba a aquella sensación. Nada. Ni sus múltiples batallas ganadas contra Voldemort. O sus nombramientos como Prefecta o Premio Anual. El Orgullo de sus padres.O ser parte del perfecto trio dorado. Ni tan siquiera el puñetazo en 3 ero al Hurón Platino... nada. Ninguna satisfacción o victoria la habían llenado tanto como la sensación de algo que no sabía como describir, fruto nacido de aquella noche.  
Suspiro mientras envolvia su piel desnuda entre las sábanas. Ese roce le envió instantaneas recientes. La delicadeza y la pasión que había destilado Versus al hacerla suya. La calidez de sus manos, acariciando cada centimetro de su piel. Los labios de Versus, calmando la sed de los suyos propios. La había echo suya de la forma más perfecta posible. No podía negar que le había dolido, cuando se habían fusionado en uno, pero al recodar con la ternura con la que...

_**----------- F&B -------------**_

**- Estás bien, pequeña?-** preguntó con voz ahogada, mientras recorria su mejilla con cierto temor. Sus profundas orbes estaban fijas en las miel, buscando la respuesta. Él lo había notado. Sabía de antemano que iría así, pero no estaba preparado. Por mas que se habia concienciado, nunca había querido hacerle daño. Aún siendo inevitable. Había notado la barrera de su cuerpo y la tensión en la que Hermione se había quedado, al traspasarla.

Sin que la castaña hubiese querido, un gemido salió por su boca, fruto del dolor agudo que le había traspasado el vientre. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse; lo que asustó más a Versus.

**- Hemione...-** habló apenas audible. Se empezó a retirar de ella con sumo cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla. ¡Merlín¿Que había echo?

Abrió los ojos al notar que él se movia. Pudo leer en sus ojos el miedo al haberla lastimado y se enterneció por ello. Pasó sus manos por el cabello de Versus, intentando tranquilizarlo.

**- Estoy bien. No te preocupes, solo ha sido un momento. Ya paso. No... no pares, por favor Versus. No te alejes de mí-** le suplico con hilo de voz. El dolor ya casi habia remitido y no quería que acabara así. Lo sabía, quería finalizar y enlazar su cuerpo-corazón-y alma a él.

Dudó. No quería continuar si eso requeria dolor para ella.

**- Sigue. Te prometo que si me vuelve a doler, te pediré que pares-** completó Hermione al leer la duda en sus oscuros ojos. Sabía que él no la queria ni forzar ni hacer daño. Lo había leido en sus ojos. En la entonación al llamarla segundos antes por su nombre. Al retirarse con sumo cuidado. Aprovecho los segudos de su decisión para enlazar las piernas en su cintura y lo atrajo suavemente a ella, hundiendolo dentro. Versus gimió ante la acción, al igual que ella. Pero se quedo quieto, anonadado. Sabía que ya no era dolor. No precisamente, de dolor... Esto había dado paso a la inigualable sensación de encajar a la perfección. De estar dentro del otro. Hermione lo alento, aunque sin saberlo, moviendo lentamente las caderas hacia él. Versus, salió de su letargio, para responderle. Ya no hubo más dudas y se entregaron para alcanzar la luna y el sol con ambas manos.

Absorbió su presencia, llenando su alma y vaciandola a la vez. Con cada beos, con cada roce, se iba rinidendo a lo evidente.

Con la sábana de seda, tapó sus cuerpos enlazados y sudorosos. Habían hecho el amor de forma pausadamente tierna. Inigualablemente tímida y apasionada. Dejando bordados ambos cuerpos con un hilo que no se ve, pero que une con fuerza.

Y así cayeron rendidos, en los brazos del otro, firmando en el libro de la vida, la promesa mas sagrada y poderosa. Una promesa de amor que los ataba por siempre. **Para Siempre**.

_**--------------Fin F&B-------------------**_

No se equivocaba. El incipiente olor en la habitación a tostadas y cafe recien hecho, le dieron la confirmación de lo que había pensado que sería su sorpresa. Versus le estaba preparando el desayuno. Correspondiendo a sus pensamientos, un atractivo moreno entró con tan solo el pantalón negro como indumentaría y una gran bandeja de plata, donde reposaba el desayuno.

Al ver que ella se incorporaba, le dedicó la más tierna sonrisa. Una que jamás mostraba, reservada solo para ella.  
Fue en ese momento que Hermione perdió de vista el mundo. Poco importaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, en el mundo. Ni el colegio, ni los amigos o la guerra en ciernes... Su sonrisa. Era solo de ella. Para ella. Su motor y sus fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Una imagen que le daría fuerzas en el futuro, que la seguiría haciendo temblar al rememorarla.

Y con esa imagen, correspondió sonriendo. Sabiendo ya que su corazón era de Él y con la certeza de que era reciproco.

* * *

**Buenas noches familia urbana!**

**¿Que tal estan? Yo vengo preparada para que me peguen la bronca por tadarme tanto. Pero, jugaré mi último As... pongo carita de Gato con Botas.**

**- No se enfadarán¿verdad?-**

**Aunque no les falta razón. Me he tardado mucho en subir este capitulo. ¿la razón? Si, tienes razón yy. En parte, el trabajo y por otra la falta de inspiración. Que bien que en un mes tengo vacaciones y entonces, ejem ejem**

**- A Dios pongo por testigo, de que jamás volveré a pasar hambre... - Esto. Bueno, creo que me he colado. Pasar hambre no, pero prometo no tardarme tanto y poner más capis.**

**Bueno, despues de tanta chachara¿que os ha parecido¿Os ha gustado? A mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Lo he encontrado muy tierno. Espero que hayais podido encontrar la canción que os recomiendo (Viva Youtube y Viva google, je je je).**

**Daros MIL GRACIAS por la infinita paciencia que tiene conmigo. Y mandaros desde Barcelona montones de besos refrescantes (que etamos en verano!!!!).**

_Mil Gracias una vez más**: Youyou (**Cuando vas y te decides a comentar... te salen todos los rw a la vez!!! je je gracias! Estoy mejor, te he escrito un mail**), Sucumbos, Rayle.Rickman.Snape, meLizzAmALfOy, Jossy Malfoy, Sweet Nini, Jennifer Weasly, Kiara-Chan69, MIRI DE Ar, LatexoHPo, niñamalfoy, Nephrite, Anilec, Xayide- la mas pillada, Tsuki, merope-vale, Cele-Malfoy, **_

**Un besazo muy grande!**

**Ev...**


	12. Tejiendo Sentimientos

**Capitulo 12: Tejiendo Sentimientos**

* * *

Despues del copioso desayuno, volvieron a hacer el amor con mucha calma. Intentaban por todos medios retrasar el momento de tener que separarse.  
Versus era muy consciente de que aquello ya había durado demasiado. Nunca debería haber pasado, él lo sabía bien. Pero ya que había pasado, era mejor no estropearlo y guardar un buen recuerdo. Y si seguían juntos, las cosas se podían torcer. Entre los muchos inconvenientes, no había traido más poción. Y que ella lo descubriera era un lujo que no se podría permitir.

_Nunca._

Le besó tiernemante en la frente y se levantó. Comenzó a recoger la ropa esparcida, dejando encima de la cama la ropa de ella. Hermione no dijo nada, pero entendió enseguida. _Hora de volver a la realidad. Hora de romper la burbuja y volver a la vida.  
_Se vistieron el uno al otro, deleitandose en cada pedacito de piel que iban cubriendo, recorriendose como si fuera la última vez.  
Salieron de la casa y dejaron atras aquel mini paraiso de flores; aquel refugio florar.

Regresaron lentamente al colegio, vía la casa de los gritos. Fueron en absoluto silencio, por que sus miradas y el estrecho lazo que los unía por las manos, lo decían todo.  
Cuando llegaron al viejo caserío, Versus la condujo a la parte posterior. Allí reposaba entre la maleza una trampilla, que se abrió bajo el conjuro del joven, dandoles acceso a la tétrica guarida. Hermione se adentro detrás de él, por un pasadizo que los condujo directamente a la parte inferiro de la casa. Era un camino que ella no conocía y estaba segura de que Harry tampoco.  
¿Lo habrían descubierto los medoreadores¿Por que Versus sí lo conocía?.

**- Vamos, es por aquí.-** le apremió Versus, sacandola de su letargio. Ya casi era medio día y se les iba a echar en falta. A ambos. Además, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Ya casi podía notar que es su pecho laceraban su heridas, por salir a la luz.  
**- Versus... como... ¿como conocias este camino?-** susurró Hermione, retomando la marcha hacia él. Si bien su curiosidad se había quedado a un lado a la hora de descubrirlo, ahora le pedía ser un poquito ella.  
Versus sonrió, mientras iluminaba el conocido pasaje que los llevaría a las bajezas del sauce boxeador. Eligió bien sus palabras.  
**- Digamos que hubo alguien que me lo mostró -** no añadió nada más, con lo cual Hermione quedo igual de frustada. Aquella contestación no la sacaba de nada.  
**- ¿Alguien? Como un compañero... un profesor...-** dijo, no dandose por vencida.  
Versus volvió a sonreir y se giro hacia ella. Sus profundos ojos brillaron bajo la extraña luz del _lumus_ conjurado. Pero no era malicia lo que transmitía. Con ese brillo y esa sonrisa, el conjunto le daba un aire travieso. Como la de un niño que tiene un secreto y lo esconde a la vez que lo quiere descubrir.  
**- Solo te diré ...-** la miró a los ojos y se acercó a ella, robandole un breve beso **-... que fue un mentor para mí -  
**Con ello se giró y continuó la marcha, instando a la castaña a que lo acompañara, tirando de la manga del fino abrigo gris oscuro del cual ella era portadora.  
_**- Un mentor...-**_ pensó Hermione. ¿Quien conocía bien el colegio y alrededores para haberselo mostrado a Versus¿Algun profesor¿Algun ex-alumno?. Aunque Versus le había aclarado la pregunta parcialmente, la cabeza de Hermione era un hervidero. ¿Quien sería el mentor de Versus?  
**- Vamos pequeña, se nos hace tarde-** gritó levemente impaciente a pie de salida, al ver que ella se había quedado reszagada.

La luz solar la golpeó suavemente, obteniendo el entrecierre de las orbes miel. Hacia un maravilloso día, inusualmente cálido para aquellas fehcas. Sin brisa. Sin nubes.  
Versus se hallaba a su lado con una magnifica sonrisa. Enigmatica y sensual. Casi rozando lo salvaje.

Bajo a aquella luz, aún estaba más bella, y su interior le estaba haciendo desistir de alejarse de ella. Con apremio la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra sí. Hundió su nariz en el suave cuello de la castaña e intentó grabar su olor. Que se quedara en él para siempre. Acarició con la punta de su nariz, el hueco de detras de la oreja. Extendió la caricia por la mandibula y mentón de la joven, ganandose más de un estremecimiento por parte de ella. Sonrió contra su hombro al saberse, una vez más, su dueño.  
Hermion lo rodeó por la cintura y apoyó la mejilla muy cerquita del corazón inquieto de él.  
**- Hermione...-** susurró con ternura y anhelo. La separó un poco, pero lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara. Sin embargo parecia que ella no quería abanadonar su pecho.  
**- Tranquilo... Lo sé -** murmuro contra su pecho, contestando a su duda y sonriedo. Despacio, se despegó del pecho de Versus y acortó la distancia hacia sus labios. En breves segundos y antes de que le fuera imposible, se separó de él y emprendio la marcha por los terrenos de Hogwarts. No había recorrido ni diez metros, cuando se giró de súbito.  
**- TE AMO!!!!-** dijo alzando la voz. Tras ello, sonrió y echo a correr hacia el colegio, procurando no mirar atrás. No podía dejar que Versus viera su dolor, traducido en aquel momento en gruesas y cristalina lágrimas.

Versus se quedó plantado unos segundos. Se había olvidado de respirar ante tan repentina confesión. Su pecho se hinchó y sintió como el corazón se le desbocaba. Algo cálido se esparcía lentamente por su cuerpo.Curvo los labios y susurró.  
**- Yo tambien te amo, pequeña-** y siguió con la mirada la ascensión de Hermione hasta que su vista se lo permitió.

Cerró los ojos. No, ahora no le apetecia volver al castillo. Volver al sitio lúgubre de su vida. A esa carcasa vacía, tan rodeada y a la vez, tan solitaria.  
**- Sin duda... un paseo me irá bien -** y con ello, giró y se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido. Allí no lo molestarían.

Comenzó a adentrarse, paseando tranquilo. En los minutos que le llevó llegar al claro de la laguna, fue haciendo valance de aquella inolvidable velada. Tenía la perfecta imagen de su cuerpo desnudo, tendido en la cama que habían compartido. La tibieza de su piel bajos sus manos y la suavidad de sus labios al roce de los suyos. Los indómitos rizos, esparcidos contra la almohada. A la perfección de su unió, sin cábida a nada más.

Eran tan irreal y sutil que casi tenía miedo a decir una sola palabra.

Se sentó en una roca cercana, compañera de otras fatigas. Rememoró una vez cada segundo compartido con aquel ángel de orbes miel que se había llevado su alma. Como su pequeña, que le había devuelto la alegría de vivir. Con ella, La que le había robado el corazón. Con la que por fin se encotraba feliz. Con la que podía ser...Él mismo.  
Sonrió ante tal contradicción. Pero era real. Siempre había tenído que aparentar lo que no era. Ahora, gracias a "Versus" era y sentia por él mismo. Y eso le dió miedo.

¿Cuanto tiempo duraría?  
¿Sentía ella lo mismo? Él creía que sí, pero es que había tanto en juego... Y no podía arriesgarse. Sería duro perderla a ella tambien. No lo resistiría.  
¿De verás era tan fuerte el sentimiento que entre ellos dos había nacido, como para soportar todo lo que tendría que venir?  
Miró lentamente su brazo izquierdo. Gracias a la poción, "aquello" tampoco lo había desvelado. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo tardaría Hermione en darse cuenta de quien era?  
¿Cuanto más se lo podría ocultar?  
Realmente... ¿Queria segir ocultandose? En el fondo de su corazón algo se removió en pro de la verdad. Le gritaba que se mostrase tal cual. Que ella lo entendería. Que había una solución... ¿la había?  
¿Que haría ella, cuando supierar quien realmente era y del por que de su engaño?  
¿Lo odiaría? Muy probablemente  
¿Lo amaría? No. No se puede amar a una mentira.  
¿Estaría en peligro Hermione, si sabía quien era? Sí. De eso si estaba seguro. Si alguien sabía que ellos dos habían estado juntos. Que se amaban... le harían daño. La utilizarían. Además, pro su condición... ella llevaba las de perder.  
ni siquiera podría protegerla si...

- POR QUE? Maldita sea!!!!- gritó al viento.  
¿Por que no podía ser él?  
¿Por que no podía ser feliz?  
¿Por que no, simplemente podía desaparecer con ella y empezar de nuevo?  
¿Por que él?  
¿Por que ella?

Con el amargo pensar, se desvistió. Poco le importó lo frías que estuvieran aquellas aguas. Necesitaba volver a sentirse vivo. Y eso solo lo lograba estando con ella.  
Dejo que la sensación de cuchillas cortantes le "acariciara la piel". Se sumergió por completo a sabiendas de que, cuando emergiera, sería Él mismo.

* * *

**Asomo la cabeza y me dispongo a recibir algun que otro librazo... Aixxxx**

**Hola!!! Que tal? Siento mucho la tardanza (casi me había olvidado de como se hace muajajajaj) Ejem. Bromas a parte. Me he tardado mucho en actualizar y eso que estoy de vacaciones. En mi legítima (???) defensa diré que, a parte de haber estado mala (una no puede coger vacaciones... sniffff) tambien ha caido en mis manos el último libro. El esperado. El "elegido" y... bueno, en mi afan de leer y leer, pues mis neuronas (que ya de por sí son pocas y bastante vagas) han quedado exas polvo. Me ha encantado el libro, el final es un digno final. La verdad es que el epílogo... bueno. No diré nada más y así no chafo a quien no lo ha leido todavía. **

**En fin!!! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo. Ya tengo el siguiente a medio redactar pero no podré colgarlo hasta jueves-viernes por que me voy... (que lástima pero adioooooooooooossss, aixxx me volví a colar). A partir de aquí las cosas van a complicarse. Como ya explique (y en esto necesito vuestra ayuda) van a haber dos finales. Me gustaría, dado el momento, que me dieran su más sincera opinión.**

**Muchos besos y millones de gracias a los que seguis leyendo este fic. De verdad que sois lo principal para segir escribiendo. **

**Youyou - etoy - dEC - Snape¬¬¬forever -Nena - ayde (niña que gusto verte) - Herm's Granger - Jennifer Weasley -Sucumbus - Rayle.Rickman.Snape - Y al lector desconocido...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**Espero que os guste. Os recomiendo leer el trozo con la canción: **_Alegrái de vivir_ BSO de Sobreviviré.

**Besosssssss**

_**Ev...**_


	13. Un trabajo para Snape

**Capitulo 13: El trabajo para Snape**

* * *

_Un mes_. Ya había pasado un mes, desde su encuentro en el jardín y no sabía nada de él. Versus se había evaporado, yéndose al igual que había llegado, sin dejar rastro. 

Los primeros días de euforia y sonrisa tonta, dieron paso a las largas ojeras, silencio y falta de apetito. Por más que insistían, ni Ron, Harry o Ginny habían logrado ni media palabra del asunto. Veían impotentes como Hermione se hundía en una sombra invisible, de la cual no la podían sacar. En dos semanas, la joven gryffindor alegre y luchadora, se había transformado en una sombra silenciosa discurría por los pasillos, de clase a clase. Ya no respondía a las provocaciones de Malfoy o los slytherins. No reprendía a Ron, y eso que ahora lo hacía a propósito, cunado hablaba con la boca llena. Y ni siquiera oía los comentarios envenenados de Snape, por su no-participación.

Vivía y respiraba dentro de una carcasa, que se había marchitado por el no saber, encadenándola a un estado de autismo impropio de Hermione Granger. Ya ni siquiera se planteaba el echo de estar enamorada de un casi desconocido. Alguien que le había robado el corazon, para devolverselo de forma cruel. En pedazos.

- **Estoy muy preocupada Albus –** repuso la profesora de transformaciones, mientras sorbía un poco de té negro** - No solo lleva ausente unos días, si no que apenas come. La he estado observando. Ya no contesta en clase y no ha entregado los cuatro últimos trabajos que se le ha mandado. Ayer me notificaron que ha descuidado varias guardias como prefecta y no ha atendido sus deberes como premio anual. Y lo que más me duele, es que intenté hablar con ella y lo único que obtuve fue llanto y lejanía. Ni una sola palabra- **reprimió un sollozo por la congoja que le producía ver en ese deplorable estado a una de las alumnas que más quería.

- **Lo sé Minerva. Lo se. Varios profesores me han hecho comentarios parecidos. Incluso Severus me ha comentado algo. A mi también me preocupa el estado de Hermione- **dijo, mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se paseaba por la estancia, acariciando su larga barba blanca. Llegó a la altura de Fakwes, que dormitaba en su reposo.

-**Albus ¿Qué le puede pasar a la chiquilla?- **suspiró la profesora, mientras tomaba un pañuelo blanco de la bata escocesa y se limpiaba las lágrimas que había liberado.

-** Creo que...- **contestó el director, mientras acariciaba al fénix. Se volvió hacia ella. Aquello no podía continuar así. Hermione estaba sufriendo por un daño colateral y ella no se lo merecía. Ni él tampoco, pero la testarudez de Versus era algo tan real como que él era director de Hogwarts. La idea que le había rondado aquellas semanas le urgío por salir a la luz. Se aclaró la voz **– No te preocupes Minerva. Me encargaré personalmente de hablar con la Srta. Granger e intentar solucionar lo que la está atormentando. Anda, vete a dormir y déjalo en mis manos- **añadió mientras se acercaba a ella y le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

Cansadamente, la profesora de transformaciones suspiró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida del despacho, en dirección a sus propios aposentos.

Dumbledore la vio marchar cabizbaja. –_**No solo voy a tener que hablar con ella... él también tendrá que escucharme. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos y no puede continuar así. Por el bien de los dos –**_pensó mientras se volvía a recostar en el sillón. Se ajusto las gafas y masajeó las sienes, que empezaban a molestarle.

Meditó, antes de ir hacia Versus. Tenía muy claro lo que quería decirle, pero tenía que ir con cuidado. Gozaba de su confianza, por que era conocedor de su secreto, pero no estaba seguro de que atendiera a razones así como así. Bien había quedado claro que Versus era solitario y no buen aceptador de consejos. Rebelde, sin duda, a su manera. Con el espíritu más bien propio de un quinceañero.

Pero en aquel momento, más que nunca, necesitaba que Versus abriera los ojos. Que viera que estaba perdiendo lo más puro que había tenido. Que de nada serviría el cambio a efectuar, si no era capaz de luchar por ella. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a sus miedos y apostar por algo que sí merecía la pena.

-** ¡Que fácil es pensalo! Ahora habrá que decirlo-** exclamó el anciano, mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera de caracol. Él mismo sabía que no siempre era fácil cambiar. Él tambien había cometido grandes errores que pesaban sobre su alma como cadenas de hierro y ya no había más que hacer. Pero Versus... él si estaba a tiempo de enmendar errores y empezar a vivir.

Con ese pensar, tomó el pasillo con paso ligero.

* * *

Se sentó mecánicamente en la cama. En el reloj eran las nueve de la noche y no tenía hambre. Su aspecto distaba mucho de lo que en realidad había sido. De lo que en realidad _era_. Sus ojos miel se veían opacados per el telo de la incertidumbre, siendo coronados por negrizas ojeras y pálida piel. Su pelo, más que nunca, parecía un nido de paja, seco y enredado. Sin vida. Pero que importaba ya... 

Hoy cumplía un mes. 30 días sin saber de él. 720 horas de añoranza y esperanza al entrar; de tristeza y desespero al salir de la sala de menesteres. De muchas preguntas sin respuesta. De sobresaltos al ver el icono del sobrecito y llanto al ver que no era él.

Pero sobre todo... de dolor. Un dolor que le laceraba lentamente el pecho como si de un hierro candente se tratara. Matando sus ilusiones y esperanzas, con el manto frió de la duda. Dolor por la soledad y el vacío. De sentirse traicionada por la persona en la que había confiado, a la que había amado.

_A la que se había entregado_.

Condenada al letargo de respirar por la incertidumbre. Viviendo como una autómata. Levantándose y acostándose sin voluntad. Se sentía usada, como una muñeca de trapo. Sin fuerzas. Sin alegría. Consumida en cuerpo y alma por la misma emoción que hacía 30 días le había dado vida.

Picaron a la puerta y se abrió al no obtener respuesta por parte de la castaña. Asomaron una melena rubia, una castaña y una pelirroja. Ginny, acompañada de Susan y Luna, entraron lentamente en la habitación con los rostros contraídos por la preocupación.

-** Herms, nosotras...-** comenzó Ginny, no sabiendo muy bien que terreno pisaba. Últimamente no sabía como acercarse a la que había sido siempre su mejor amiga y consejera. La reserva de Hermione le dolía, ya no por la falta de confianza, si no por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Al ver que la castaña no se pronunciaba, acabaron de ingresar en la habitación. Luna tuvo la precaución de cerrar la puerta y lanzar un hechizo silenciador.

-** Hermione, cariño. ¿Qué te pasa?-** susurró Bones, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la cama, acariciándole el hombro. Se le partía el alma al ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

Como respuesta, un sollozo ahogado murió en la almohada contra la que estaba apoyada la cabeza de la castaña. Ginny se acercó y tomó asiento en la cama, a la cabecera. Alargó su mano y empezó a acariciar los rizos indómitos de la gryffindor, con ternura.

-** Herms ¿qué tienes¿Que ha pasado para que estés así¿Son tus padres¿Malfoy quizás?¿ Krum?...-** tanteó con algo de tacto la pequeña de los Weasley.

Hermione negó débilmente, sin cambiar de postura. Ginny y Susan se miraron. ¿Que más podía ser?

Curiosamente, mientras Susan y Ginny intentaban que Hermione dejara de llorar y hablara, Luna no se acercó a ellas ni se pronunció. Las observaba desde el lado de la puerta, con su mirada fija. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

-** Bueno, ya está- **exclamó firme y serena, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras que evantaron su mirada hacia la efímera Raveclaw. Luna no las miraba. Sus orbes celestes estaba clavadas en la nuca de la castaña como si pudiera verla–**Hermione, se acabó-** dijo mientras se acercaba ella, dejando perplejas a Susan y Ginny por el tono utilizado.

-** Luna que...-** preguntó la pelirroja sin entender.

-** No puedes seguir así- **añadió Luna, ignorando el comentario –** Tu no te mereces este dolor! Él no lo merece!!! No merece que estés pasando por todo esto-** explotó inusualmente la rubia, mientras tomaba a Hermione por los hombros y la volteaba. La zarandeo suavemente, mientras clavaba sus orbes cielo en la miel aguada.

-** Oh Luna...!-** exclamó con voz estrangulada Hermione, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lloraba con desespero.

Luna la recibió en ellos y la abrazó. Susurrándole palabras extrañas, la fue meciendo suavemente.

-** Ya pequeña, ya está-** le dijo, volviendo a ser ella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Susan y Ginny observaban la escena atónitas. Aquí había algo que se les había escapado, pero prefirieron, en pactado silencio, esperar a que la castaña se tranquilizara.

Cuando la respiración de Hermione se volvió más regular, Luna supo que era el momento. Suave pero decidida, separó a su amiga del refugio de sus brazos. La miró a los ojos y preguntó:

-** Hermione ¿quién...?-**

**- No lo se-** susurró sin voz la castaña, resuelta ha hablar de Versus al completo por primera vez.

-** ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-** susurró Luna, abriendo más sus expresivos ojos. Sabía que Hermione lo había pasado mal por un chico. No es que la castaña se lo hubiera confirmado pero, era muy observadora y algo había cogido de las pocas palabras que la gryffindor había susurrado alguna vez. Pero no esperaba aquella respuesta.

Ginny y Susan, seguían mirando sin entender.

-** Es decir... bueno, no me he expresado bien. En sí. Si se quien... bueno no-** suspiró hondamente y miró a sus tres compañeras. Sintió como los ojos le escocían al intentar enfocar. –** Será mejor que os lo explique todo para que podáis entender...- **Las cuatro se apretujaron en la cama de Hermione y durante las dos horas siguientes, solo la voz de la castaña y cuatro respiraciones, llenaron la habitación.

El plomo que pesaba en su corazón, se aligero tras haber explicado su historia. Versus había dejado de ser su secreto. Miró a sus compañeras, que habían guardado celosos silencio durante todo el relato. Encontró ojos con lágrimas y extrañamente, sonrisa.

- **Ay! Por Merlín Herm!-** se abalanzó Ginny a abrazarla. Sonreía a la vez que hipaba entre sollozos - **Me duele tanto por ti pero estoy tan contenta...-**

La castaña la miró si entender y parecía que era la única, ya que Susan y Luna mantenía la media sonrisa, mientras que se miraba cómplices.

-** Pero...-** pregunto confundida

- **Verás-** se adelantó Susan –**Nos duele verte sufrir y ahora entendemos del por que de tu pena. Recordarme torturar a ese Versus en cuanto de la cara. Pero al menos, ahora sabemo que es. Y que tambien no eres de piedra. Nos tenías reocupadas al no hacer caso a ninguno de los chicos que se te acercaban. Además,**** no puedes negar que esta historia a tenido su lado maravilloso y...-**

**- Lo tiene-** la corrigió Luna, mirándolas inocentemente, con la paciencia de una madre que desvela el secreto de la vida. –** ¿No te das cuenta, Hermione?- **añadió pacientemente, mientras le tomaba las manos

- **¿Darme cuenta de que? No entiendo Luna...-**

**- Nosotras tampoco-** añadió Ginny, mirando a Luna quedadamente.

**- El motivo de que haya desaparecido es de que vuestro amor es prohibido.- **explicó tranquilamente.

- **Amor prohibido...-** Susan empezaba a comprender.Sonrió y miró a Luna.

**- Verás, tu misma nos has explicado de que Versus no se ha dado a conocer. Que en más de una ocasión, hasta que os visteis en persona, te dijo que era peligroso para ti. Por lo que creo que, por ahora, no puede mostrarse tal y como es, por que te pondría en peligro. Y que si no se ha puesto en contacto contigo es por que le ha pasado algo grave o no es el momento-** explicó como si fuera la conclusión más razonable del mundo.

- **Ummmm puede ser-** correspondio Susan, mientras suspiraba. -** Aun así, lo torturare un poquito por haber hecho sufrir a mi amiga-** añadió dedicando a Hermione una sincera sonrisa.

Hermione las miró. Ella tambien había barajado la opción, pero le dolía que coincidiera la desaparición con el hecho de haber estado juntos. De haberse entregado a él.

Por desgracia, su mente había buscado demasiados por ques y las dudas le habían llavado a ver el lado negativo. La desconfianza ante el silencio de Versus le había llevado a pensar que un alumno, con más numeros en la casa de las serpientes, se había querído reir de ella; humillandola lo más profundamente.

En sus días más claros pensaba que, ya que la noticia no se había divulgado, había alguna otra razón. Pero en sus días negros (que eran los más seguidos) llegaba a pensar que si esa persona no había dicho nada era por que disfrutaba verla sufrir en silencio.

**-Pero... si es así ¿por que no se a puesto en contacto conmigo?**- pregunto con un hilo de voz, del cual tambien pendia algo de esperanza. -** Al fin y al cabo, no digo que se **_**conectara**_**... Hubiera bastado con que me hubiera enviado un mail-**

**- No lo sé. Y eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir. Yo no lo tengo tan claro como Luna y no es que quiera pensar mal. Pero, tanto si Versus tiene sus motivos, como si se ha portado como un cerdo contigo; habrá que descubrirlo. Y por el momento, le concederemos el beneficio de la duda-** contestó Ginny con decisión, con un fuego en los ojos muy parecido a la Sra Weasley. Miró a las chicas y luego tomó las manos de Hermione, mirandola a los ojos. -** No estás sola en esto Mione. Te ayudaremos a sacar en claro lo que está pasando con Versus. No te vamos a dejar que te hundas ¿ok?-** le dijo mientras dos lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. No estaba dispuesta a que Hermione pasara por aquello sola. Bastante había callado y sufrido.

- **Yo...-** se emoció la castaña y sus ojos se aguaron, mientras recibía el abrazo de la peliroja.

**- Estamos aquí para ayudarte, cuidarte, hacerte reir o llorar contigo Herm- **susurró Luna mientras se acercaba más a ellas.

-** No lo dudes, Mione-** remató Susan y las cuatro se abrazaron. Se quedaron unos segundos hasta que Susan se removió en el abrazo y se pronunció -** Pero antes de empezar a investigar ... debemos hacer algo contigo. Ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a ser Hermione y empezaremos con una buena ducha y mucha poción para el pelo-** evaluó con cara traviesa Susan mientras se separaba de ellas y tomaba un amasijo de rizos castaños.

-** Cierto. Da igual el veredicto final para él. Tu tienes que volver a ser la misma y no hundirte -** añadió Ginny. Que Hermione volviera a ser la misma era primordial para la salud física y mental de su amiga. Además, en el peor de los casos para con Versus, que Hermione retomara su vida era un triunfo a favor de la castaña.

- **Esta bien. Yo... lo intentaré- **prometió y se prometió Hermione, sintiendose más animada. ¡Que tonta había sido! Con el afán de no preocupar a las chicas y de que, ni Harry ni Ron, se rieran de la circustancia; se había guardado todo el dolor para ella.

-** Con eso nos vale... ¡Hala! A la ducha-** la empujó literalmente Susan de la cama hacia el cuarto de baño. El día siguiente era sábado. Tendrían faena para un rato con el pelo de Hermione, pero la castaña mañana bajaría a desayunar como nueva. - **Mientras que tu das un bañito, yo voy a buscar unas cositas a mi sala y ya vuelvo. Ginny ¿me acompañas?-** dijo mientras se apeaba de la cama. La intenció era, ya que Luna parecía más sensible a las circustancias, que se quedara con ella.

**- Si, de paso hablaré con Harry y Ron- **puso los pies en el suelo y se giró hacia la Gryffindor –** Los tenías muy preocupados ¿sabes?. Hasta Ron te intentaba provocar en las comidas, hablando con la boca abierta. Estaban desesperados por que no sabían que hacer-**

**- ¿De verdad?-** sonrió la castaña, con un nudo formandosele en el estómago. Harry. Ron.

- **De verdad de la buena. Pero ya habrá tiempo para explicarles-** Ginny mejor que nadie sabía que ambos no estaban preparados para tales noticias. Su siguiente pensamiento fue transcrito en palabras por Luna.

**- Ellos se conformarán con ver que estas bien. Puedes contar con ellos y estoy segura que no te agobiarán-**

Ante la apertura de boca de Hermione como replique, Ginny se adelantó.

**- Tranquila... yo hablaré con Ron- **dijo mientras se dirigía con Susan a la puerta.

Hermione suspiró mientras que oía que Ginny le decía al Susan algo de que la apoyaría con torturar a alguien. Sonrió quedadamente, parada sobre la cama. Agradecería de corazón que Ginny hablara con Ron. Sabía que Harry no le preguntaría nada y esperaría paciente a que ella le expresara sus sentimientos. El moreno había demostrado la empatía característica en su madre, Lily, desde que se conocía. Ese 'instinto' habían guiado al niño que sobrevivió a ver en el fondo de las personas. Más hallá de status de sangre, dinero, rarezas... Tenía esa sensibilidad que lo hacía especial. Pero Ron... era harina de otro costal. No es que el no fuera tierno o cariñoso. Es que simplemente carecía de tacto. Cuando había un problema, ahí lo tenías para arrimar el hombro o lo que hiciera falta. Volaba por protegerla. Pero en cuanto a tratar según que temas peliagudos o cambios de humor, no tenía paciencia. Lo solucionaba con un rodamiento de ojos acompañado de "¡mujeres! No las entiendo" o su frase de estrella de "¿Estás en uno de tus dias?".

Sonrió ante la imagen de sus dos amigos y dirigió su mirada hacía la otra ocupante de la sala. Luna. Estaba cerca de la ventana observando el paisaje nocturno. Era curioso como Luna la había comprendido a la perfección en aquel asunto. Si bien, Luna Lovegood era extranvotica y algo rara, no se podía dudar de su gran bodad y su sensibilidad innata. Su capacidad de observar y ese sexto sentido de comprensión, la hacía única para darse cuenta hasta de los más pequeños detalles.

Se acercó a ella y se dispuso a mirar el mismo paisaje que la rubia, en un silencio sostenido por aplomo y comprensión.

Solo cuando la castaña decidió ir a ducharse, Luna se pronunció.

- **Es curioso como la nieve lo cubre todo en invierno pero... al pasar su tiempo, desaparece y deja que todo florezca a su alrededor- **le dijo señalando a un punto fijo. Hermione enfocó su vista al punto indicado, más vió nada. Con una leve sonrisa se fue a bañar, dejando a Luna sumida en sus pensamientos.

Quizas, si hubiera estado mas cerca, hubiera visto que allí donde señalaba Luna, crecía tímidamente una violeta de las nieves.

* * *

- **¡Merlín! Ya no lo soporto más! Hace casi tres horas que han subido y ...- **dijo Ron interrumpiendo la partida de ajedrez que, por extraño que parecía, iba perdiendo. 

- **Tranquilo Ron.- **respondió Harry, clavandole la mirada mientras movia su reina y hacia jaque.

-** ¿Que me tranquilice?! Vosotros no teneís sangre en las venas! Teneis horchata!!!-** protesto el pelirojo, moviendo el rey de forma mecánica. Él preocupado por Hermione, tanto que casi no había podido cenar. Y Harry jugando al ajedrez tan tranquilo y Neville leyendo un libro de Herbología.

-** No digas eso Ron, estamos preocupados. Pero si tardan en bajar, esta bien. Señal de que estan hablando-** apuntó Neville, levantando su vista del viejo libro. ¿Que no estaba preocupado¡Por supuesto que sí! Hermione era una de sus mejores amigas. La primera que había confiado en él. Que siempre lo ayudaba sin importar lo patoso que fuera. Quizas si Ron se hubiera fijado más habría visto que no había pasado más de dos páginas en aquel tiempo y que las uñas de sus manos casi brillaban por su ausencia. O que Harry lanzaba miradas rápidas a la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y al reloj de la sala común- ¡Claro que estaban precupados!!

- **Ah! Mujeres...- **renegó Ron, intentandose centrar en el juego.

- **Jaque Mate- **anunció con tranquilidad el moreno.

- **¡¡QUE!??-** exclamó el pelirrojo. Lo que le faltaba. Hermione mal, apetito cero, no entender a las mujeres y que Harry lo ganara al ajedrez. Lo siguiente que era¿sarpullido virulento o el _Spattergrotti_? Lo sacó de sus lamentaciones la apertura y cierre de la puerta "mágica".

Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie, casi a la vez, al ver descender a Ginny y a Susan por las escaleras. Rápidamente, se atrincheraron al inicio de las escaleras con la clara intención de no dejarlas pasar hasta asegurase de que su amiga seguía viva y estaba, al menos, mejor.

-** ¿Como está?-** preguntó algo temeroso Neville. Harry las observaba con aparente calma, en espera de respuestas. Ron parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a tirar escaleras arriba para salvar a Hermione de "algún fuego".

**- Está mejor. Hemos hablado con ella y se ha desahogado. Ahora no bajara por que esta cansada, pero mañana desayunará con nosotros.- **contesto divertida Susan, al ver la estampa de los tres chicos.

Los tres chicos dejaron escapar el aire tranquilamente. Si bien Hermione no estaba "bien" ya había sido un paso que hablara con ellas.

- **Pero vais a tener que tener paciencia con ella y no agobiarle. Aún no está preparada para explicar según que, así que no la presioneis. Sobretodo tu, Ron.-** añadió la pelirroja mirandolo fijamente. No supo si por los nervios o la tensión del momento, pero Ron no replicó. Más bien, sacudió la caeza en señal de aceptación y abatimiento.

**- Bien. Será mejor que os vayais a la cama por que són más de las doce.-** sugirió Susan.

**- Aunque antes, podríais acercaros a las cocinas y pedirle algo ligero a Dobby para Hermione ¿por favor?- **añadió Ginny, mirando quedadamente a Harry.

**- Eso ni se pregunta-** concluyó el moreno yendo a por su capa de invisibilidad.

Poco despues, Neville las acompañaba a la sala común de Susan, mientras que Harry y Ron visitaban las cocinas del colegio.

* * *

Estaba acabando la poción para su próxima misión. El ser el infiltrado, el doble espía, le otorgaba una alta peligrosidad a su alma y toda precaución era poca. Si algo había aprendido Severus Snape, era a no fiarse de nadie y a mostrarse siempre ladino. Su temple y sus nervios de acero habían logrado que fuera el mejor espía al servicio de la orden. Por que si muchos dudaban, tras esa mascara de indiferencia y desagrado, se escondía un leal a la orden y a Dumbledore. Él que más arriesgaba. Él que menos valor recibia. Mortífago para muchos, traidor para otros tantos, Snape hacía malabares en ambos bandos. 

Solo Dumbledore creía ciegamente en él. Y si bien lo podría haber traicionado, el viejo director había conseguido algo que nadie más había conseguido. _Su respeto_. Severus Snape respetaba reverencialmente al viejo director, como casi al padre que tato había deseado tener. Y se lo había ganado tal cual, no por miedo o violencia.

Cerró en el interior del cristal el líquido rojizo. Aquella poción era mérito propio. Era bueno, muy bueno en pociones y en artes oscuras. Muy pocos podía evaluar cuanto. Curvó sus pálido labios ante tal pensar y se dirigió hacia su comoda de ropa. Abrió el segundo cajón y depositó con cuidado, en un soporte de madera, la poción recien elaborada. Cerró los ojos y se apoyo en la cómoda. ¡Como le pesaba llevar aquella doble vida!

Abrió los ojos lentamente al ritmo de la llamada a su puerta. Se sobresaltó por las horas que eran y se dispuso a abrir. Su rostro fue cruzado por la sombra de la preocupación, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

En el umbral se encontró con el cansado director. Bajo la luz de las antorchas de las mazmorras, Albus Dumbledore parecía más viejo, cansado y bajo de lo que era en realidad.

**- Director... ¿Ocurre algo?-** saludó Snape haciendose a un lado para que Dumbledore pasar a su estancia. Sus inescrutables ojos negros siguieron la figura del anciano mientras entraba y se acercaba al fuego. Espero en silencio a que el director se pronunciara, más este parecía más interesado en el bailar de las llamas- **Albus...-**

**- Severus. Necesito hablar contigo-** expresó en tono neutro, sin girarse hacia el profesor de DCAO. Snape se estremeció por la petición aun no revelada.

- **¿Que ocurre?-** susurró imperturbable en exterior Snape, más con la extraña sensanción de un nudo por dentro. Observó que el director se agachaba hacia el fuego y se volvía a enderezar.

Dumbledore pensó en como revelar su cometido.

**- Necesito pedirte un favor...-** dijo miestras volteaba y traspasaba los profundos ojos del profesor con su sabiduría celeste.

* * *

Casi eran las once de la mañana y el comedor estaba medio vacio de alumnos. Muchos aun seguian "pegados" a las sabanas, mientras que otros ya se estaban arreglando para pasar el día en Hogsmade. Casi se hizo el silencio en la mesa de los leones al verla llegar... 

Entró con paso vacilante, rodeada de Ginny, Luna y Susan. La convicción demostrada la noche anterior se había esfumado al despertar el sol. Hermione necesitó el apoyo de sus amigas para poder arreglarse y bajar a desayunar. Y ahí estaba, a punto de atravesar el gran comedor y varias miradas sobre ella. Tembló levemente, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. De echo, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero desde inicios de año, era el centro de más de una mirada. Y ahora estaba allí, plantada bajo el dintel del gran portón, como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un _petrificus totalus_.

Sintió el peso de varias docenas de miradas en su persona. Por culpa de ello, las manos le habían comenzado a sudar y el labio inferior a temblar descontroladamente. Quiso no enfocar ninguna mirada cuando su pie izquierdo se adelanto en la sala, vacilante. Uno tras otro, sus paso la fueron llevando hacía donde le esperaban sus amigos. Solo unos metro la separaban de lo que antaño era su rutina. Pero, que Merlín la ayudara si los ojos que la miraban no pesaban como losas. Esas miradas... De repente se quedo quieta, estática y perdió la noción de lo que la rodeaba.

_¿Estaría tambien Versus observandola?_

Ese pensamiento la entristeció y tentada estuvo a dar media vuelta y poner pies en polvorosa para encerrarse en su cuarto. El nudo que se le había formado en el estómago cogió fuerza, creandole ansiedad y mareo. ¡Si la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se la tragara¡Ah, no podrías ser más que dichosa!

La acertada mano de Luna acarició levemente la suya, dandole furzas. Transmitiendole con ese simple gesto, que no estaba sola y que no era el momento de echarse atrás. Ante todo, era una Gryffindor.

Con la garganta cerrada y los ojos brillantes, acabo de recorrer el tramo que restaba para poder ubicarse entre Ron y Harry.

**- Herm...-** susurró Harry mirandola insondablemente. Ron tambien la miraba, alerta, con miedo de decir nada.

-** Buenos días chicos... que bien que no os habeis acabado todo el desayuno- **respondió con lo más parecido a una sorisita complice al pelirrojo.

- **Hermione!!!-** exclamó de forma espontánea Ron mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla. Hermione se asustó de la reacción de su amigo pelirrojo y solo pudo sonreir cuando sintio la zozobra de él y el sumado abrazo por parte de Harry, Neville y Ginny. ¡Cuanto los había echado a faltar! Ahora, apretujada entre aquellos brazos, se sintió más ella.

-** Bueno, bueno. ¡Que la vais a ahogar!!! Va, dejar que se siente y desayune-** les recriminó suavemente Luna.

Poco a poco sus amigos la fueron soltando de su abrazo y la dejaron ubicarse en el banco para el desayuno. Luna le besó suavemente la coronilla ante de tomar rumbo a su mesa, seguida de Susan. Hermione las vió partir con algo de congoja, más reparó en sus amigos de siempre, en sus miradas y sonrisas de apoyo y se resolvió a volver a ser lo que era. Costara lo que costara. A volver a vivir su vida.

* * *

Estaba allí, tan cambiada y sin embargo tan ella... despues de tanto dolor. De tanta culpa cargada a sus hombros, ella volvia al camino de su vida. Sonrió tristemente al ver como ella entraba temerosa al gran comedor. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por salir a su encuentro y haberla consolado entre sus brazos! Por borrar la tristeza que aquellos malditos treinta días habían marcado a su pequeña como si fueran hierro candente. ¡Merlin! Y la culpa había sido enteramente suya. Por su culpa, su pequeña mariposa había adelgazado notablemente. Sus ojos miel, se veían opacados por el velo de la tristeza y la incertibumbre. Hasta el rubor de las mejillas se había marchitado, como una rosa tallada y colocado en un jarro. Su piel había tomado un color cenizo y su boca ya no mostraba la curvatura de su fresca sonrisa. En tan solo un mes, Hermione Jane Granger se había consumido. Y todo por su culpa.

Desde aquel bendito día, la maldición por haber tomado algo prohibido cayó sobre él. Machacandolo, recriminandolo. Haciendo trizas sus esperanzas por el peso de la realidad. Y ese mismo peso lo obligó a separarse de ella, a no volverla a buscar. ¡Si tan solo le hubiese podido explicar...! Pero hasta eso se le había negado. Y ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

-_** Mira a quien tenemos aquí...- **_se dijo complacido, mientras sus ojos grises repasaban cada movimiento, desde la entrada hasta el abrazo, de la joven gryffindor. Sus ojos metálicos brillaron con intensidad. Parecía que la sangre sucia estaba empezando a recuperarse de algo que él desconocía. Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesas. Si bien antes hubiera aplaudido que ese algo o alguien la hundiera, ahora la rábia y los celos lo atormentaban. Granger era suya, su pequeña sangre sucia y solo él podía causarle dolor. Solo él podía atormentarla hasta destrozarla. Solo él y nadie más.

Respiró hondo y se intentó relajar._** - Paciencia, control**_ – se repitió para sí. No debía perder los nervios. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a enfocar en ella. En su pasión oscura. Tenía grandes planes para ella. No iba cejar en el intento de que fuera suya. Si bien, le encantaba hacerla rabiar y humillar, ya no lo colmaba como en sus cuatro primeros años de escuela. Tras pasar el baile del torneo de los tres magos, ese deseo por someterla se había vuelto más oscuro.

Irónico, pero cierto. Draco Malfoy deseaba oscuramente a Hermione Granger. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Y era su obsesión. Una oscura obsesión por poseerla en todos los sentidos. En hacerle sufrir por aquella pasión por la cual él se estaba destruyendo. Ya no encontraba disfrute en sus demás relaciones. Nada lo colmaba, nada lo llenaba y sabía que era por aquella maldita sangre sucia. El deseo por la impura era tan potente que estaba seguro de perder la cabeza y volver a hacer una locura... Y esta vez no fallaría. No le importaba cuanto tardara. Esta vez iba a ser el mismo y lo que le tenía preparado para ella hacia que la escaramuza en el pasillo con la pariencia de Crabbe, fuera un juego de niños.

* * *

El desayuno fue relajado, aunque no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de la situación. A pesar de estar ensimismada en si misma, Hermione pudo notar la tibantez de sus dos mejores amigo por la falta de conocimiento hacia su "problema". Pudo notar en las pupilas verdes el escrutinio de querer saber que le pasaba. Las constantes miradas del pelirojo junto con sus orejas rojas, le confirmaron que Ron pensaba igual que Harry. Ambos la respetaban, por eso no la habían asediado a preguntas, pero no la comprendían. Y en el fondo sabía que estaban dolidos por la no-comunicación por parte de ella.

Llegó el momento de ir a clase. El trio de oro, junto con sus compañeros de casa se levantaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Justo cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigian a la salida, un pequeño alumno de primero se acercó a la castaña tímidamente.

Iba escuchando la conversación de Ron y Harry a cerca del accidente que había tenído Charlie con una hembra de colcuerno hungaro, cuando notó que alguien la jalaba de la túnica. Miró hacia abajo y encontró un sonrojadisimo Hufflepuff increiblemente chiquito. Este barbulló una explicación de la cual se entendio ._...yo... Snape...nota._ Tras lo cual casi arrojó un pergamino, mientras desaparecia de delante del trio dorando con la velocidad en la que se dice _snitch_.

-** Por Merlín y sus calzones azules¿Que le pasa a los mocosos de hoy en día?-** se quejó divertido y extrañado el pelirrojo mientras divisaba al "enano" salir huyendo entre el alumnado. Giró sus ojos hacia Hermione y el pergamino que sujetaba temblorosamente entre sus manos.

-** Ya no tienen respeto por nadie...-** añadió Harry al más puro estilo gemelos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Giró sus orbes esmeraldas hacia su amiga.-** ¿Hermione?-** preguntó al ver el temblor de la joven.

Parecía que su cara había sido ocultada por sus rizos. Ninguno de los dos podía ver la expresión de sus ojos castaños. Solo podían percibir el temblor de las pequeñas manos de la gryffindor, sosteniendo precariamente el pergamino recien entregado.

-** ¿Que ocurre?-** preguntó Ginny al acercarse a ellos. No se había percatado de la "aparicion del enano tímido" solo de que sus tres amigos estaban parado a poco de la salida impidiendo el paso de los más rezagados a clase.

-** Ni idea Gin. Solo que un tejón de primero le entregó una nota a Hermione y ...-** el pelirrojo la señaló con la mirada.

Por la mente de la pelirroja se formó un nombre del culpable, identico al que rondaba por la cabeza de la castaña.

Lo sentía entre sus manos pero era incapaz de mirarlo. ¿Y si era de él? No podía ser... ¿o sí? No, no quería saber. No sabía por que pero aquel pergamino no lo tenía que leer. Se estremeció al oir su voz en la lejanía. Parecía que Harry la llamaba ¿o se lo parecía a ella?

-** ¿Hermione?-** dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros suavemente.

-** Dime Harry-** su voz sonó inquietantemente tranquila. Cualquier que la hubiese oido, no la hubiese relacionado con la temblorosa y cabizbaja gryffindor.

Harry titubeó shoqueado.

-** ¿De quien es?-** pregunto suavemente Ginny, sin dejar de mirar el pergamino amarillento.

- **No lo se, Gin –** contestó sin moverse la castaña.

- **Entonces¿por que no lo lees antes de sacar conclusiones?-** acertó a aconsejar la menor de los Weasley.

- **Tal vez...-** no hubo más palabras. Sin mirar nada, rasgó el lacre del pergamino y lo desenrrolló. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, Hermione enfocó su empañada mirada en el pergamino. A pesar de que ni un murmullo había salido de su garganta, desde que había recibido el pergamino, sus ojos demostraban la pena de su alma.

Harry, Ron y Ginny pudieron notar la perplejidad en el rostro de la castaña. Pasó de tristeza a interrogación, conforme sus orbes miel se deslizaban por las escuetas líneas del comunicado.

Los tres se miraron y luego a su amiga. ¿Quien le escribia y que es lo que le decía?

-** Ay Hermione! No aguanto más! Dime quien es...-**explotó Ginny ante el mutismo de la castaña.

-** Ginny!-** la reprendió Harry. Aunque el tambien se moría de ganas por saber que ocultaba aquel pergamino.

- **¿Que , Harry? Será que tu no quieres saber que pone...-** e hizo un pícaro ademán con las cejas, calcado a los gemelos.

Harry enrojeció levemente ante la evidencia. - **Bueno yo...-**

**- Es de Snape-** los cortó Hermione con voz neutra –** quiere que me dirija inmediatamente a su despacho- **

-** ¿Snape?-** chillaron a la vez Ron y Harry, mientras miraban perplejos como la castaña soltaba la nota de sus manos. Ginny se agachó para recogerla y la leyó

_Señorita Grager:_

_Por motivos obvios, la espero en mi despacho. No se retrase._

_S. Snape_

- **¿Que querrá ahora el murcielago agrio?-** susurró Ginny mientras entregaba el pergamino de nuevo a Hermione.

- **No lo se pero, viniendo de él, supongo que quiere jactarse de mis ultimas calificaciones...-** sollozó Hermione, pues se inmagino al ex profesor de pociones burlandose de sus últimos resultados. Era lo único que le faltaba, Snape y su humor ácido. ¡Merlín! No se tendría que haber levantado de la cama.

-** No tienes por que ir, Herms. Podemos buscar una buena excusa-** intentó animarla Harry. Por encima de su cadaver! No iba a permitir que el nariz ganchuda hundiera más de por sí a su mejor amiga. Aún no sabía que le ocurría pero no por ello la iba a dejar de proteger.

- **Claro! Si quieres, tengo un surtido de Asaltaclases-Weasley que he requisado esta mañana y...-** Ron cayó al ver la mirada de Hermione. Ok, podría estar hundida, pero la opción de tomarse una porquería confeccionada por los gemelos y además de dudoso origen hizo que su vena prefecta resucitara.

- **Os lo agradezco chicos, pero no me voy a esconder para siempre. Es hora de que tome conciencia de mi misma. No os preocupeis, como mucho me pegará el sermón malicioso y me pondrá deberes extra- **dijo suspirando.

- **Como digas Herms -**le otorgó Ginny con mirada dubitativa -**Pero por si acaso, te acompaño hasta su despacho. Tengo una hora libre ahora –** añadió rápidamente al ver que los labios de la castaña se separaban muy seguramente a instarla a ir a clase.

-** Nosotros tambien te acompañamos Herms- **exlamó animado Ron. Si había que hacer piña, se hacía. Él tampoco la dejaría a su suerte. Y si eso le costaba estarse todo el curso castigado, que así fuera.

**- Lo siento chicos, pero ustedes dos se van derechitos a pociones** – y antes de que replicaran salió por la puerta acompañada de Ginny. Más dió dos pasos y se giró –** Por cierto **Ron-dijo con voz suave.

**- ¿Si Herms**?- dijo algo frustado por no poderse saltar la clase y temeroso por el tono de voz empleado por ella.

**- Ya hablaremos del surtido asaltaclases- **

Ginny casi pudo oir tragar grueso a su hermano, mientras las orejas de él tomaban competencia con su pelo.

-** ¡Merlín ayudame!-** se lamentó el prefecto, sabiendo que su amiga no se olvidaría de "aquella" conversación.

- **Esto Ron... ummm... te compadezco –** añadió Harry sin saber que más decir, mientras que golpeaba el hombro derecho del abatido pelirrojo, en señal de apoyo.. ¡Meigas fritas! No querría estar en la piel del pelirrojo para la proxima charla con Herm. No era bueno discutirse con ella y mucho menos despues de lo que pasaría con Snape.

* * *

Cualquiera diría que la que iba a entrar al despacho de los horrores era cierta pelirroja. Andaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, seguida de una tranquila castaña. Por que en ese estado se encotraba Hermione. Quizas en otras circustancias, la prefecta estaría nerviosa ante la charla con el jefe de las serpientes, más despues de aquellos días, estaba tan agotada que ni fuerzas para estar mal tenía. 

Despues de varios pasillos, escaleras y atraversar el umbral que las llevaba directamente a las húmedas mazmorras, las dos leonas se plantarón delante del portón del despacho de Snape.

-** Tranquila Ginny. No pasará nada y no hace falta que me esperes, no se cuanto tardaré-** dijo Hermione sin mirarla. En estado latente, se adelanto a ella y pico en la puerta. Tras un breve silencio, pudieron distinguir un "adelante". Hermione se giró y le regalo una media sonrisa a su amiga, dandole a enteder que la decisión estaba tomada y que estaría bien. Ginny la miro, no teniendolas todas. Aun así, le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a regresar por el camino con un "te espero en la sala común".

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y a penas reparó en la decoración de la estancia. Autómata se dirigió hacia la mesa donde le aguardaba meditabundo el profesor.

Snape la vió caminar como ida, hacia su escritorio. Sospesó las palabras del viejo profesor y decidió actuar.

-** Llega tarde, srta Granger-** susurró quedadamente. Más no transmitió la misma frialdad de siempre. Sus ojos negros siguieron cada movimiento de la joven. Pudo ver vacio y desesperanza que reinaban en ella, y en lo más profundo de su ser (allí donde él ya no creía ni tenerlo) se encogió su corazón.

-** Lo siento profesor Snape-** su voz a penas fue audible. Se dirigió al asiento que estaba enfrente del escritorio y allí se quedó absorta, mirando la vieja silla.

-** Puede tomar asiento joven Granger, no muerde-** comentó el profesor con su humor negro, mientras fingiá poner atención a unos exámenes.

Se sobresaltó por la voz y tomó asiento casi automáticamente. Se llevó las manos a su regazo y empezó a retorcerselas inconscientemente. El hecho de que el profesor tuviera sus ojos clavados en ella y que no hubiera pronunciado ninguna palabra más, aportaba más tensión a aquella extraña reunión.

Tras evaluarla en silencio, se decidió ha hacer lo que casi le había rogado el profesor Dumbledor. Así que carraspeó notablemente, para atraer la atención de la joven.

-** No me andaré con rodeos. Por motivos que desconozco, usted no está rindiendo como siempre. Por valoración a la trayectoría en este colegio, le permitiré recuperar la nota media del curso por medio de un trabajo- **recitó como si de un bosquejo se tratara. ¡Como detestaba dar ventaja a los leones! Pero había dado su palabra a Dumbledore y, para ser francos (y por una vez justos), si alguien merecia aquel "favor" era la señorita que tenía enfrente. Dado a que la joven solo había alzado la mirada, atónita por la revelación; Snape se permitió "sonreir" levemente y proseguir. Cuanto antes acabara, mejor. Todo aquello era un tanto subrrealista y, no es que él no hubiera vivido momentos que superaran la ficción, pero aquello era muy extraño.

Con ligero temblor en su mano derecha, abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y tomó de él, un pergamino y una larga pluma negra. Sin tintero a la vista, Snape garabateó unas líneas en él.

Hermione seguía con sus pupilas dilatadas, clavadas en aquella larga y suave pluma. ¿Lo había entendido mal? No, estaba segura de que no, más no podía ser verdad. ¿Snape ofreciendole ayuda? Negó de pensamineto. No, que esto no es real. Que despues de tanto maltrato psicologico por la asuencia de Versus, su subconsciente le está jugando malas pasadas. O eso, o el desayuno llevaba algún condimento "extra".

Completamente anonadada, la mandibula inferior de Hermione se separó del encaje bucal, al comprobar que Snape levanta su mirada y vuelve a sonreir. ¡Merlin! El murcielago mayor sonríe¡Morgana y sombrero ralo! Le está tendiendo el pergamino y no sabe que esconde tras esa mirada oscura. ¿Estaban alineados los planetas? Tendió la mano para recibir el pergamino del profesor. ¿Podría ser aquello real? Sí, era su letra y firma. Sí, le pedía hacer un trabajo para volver a mantener la media. Y el trabajo trataba sobre... ¡Dios!. Sus ojos se abrieron precipitadamente y miró al cansado profesor.

Dos horas más tarde, regresaba atónita y confundida de la biblioteca. ¿Era posible que el viejo profesor de pociones conociera el secreto?

¿Severus Snape sabía quien era Versus?

* * *

Hola a todoas!!!!

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Muchas gracias por los mensajes y el apoyo. Espero que os guste. Parte del capiulo lo escribí escuchando **Laura Palmer's theme** (http:// es youtube com/watch?vI23ytzX5N1w). Os la recomiendo por los "cambios".

Besos y mi gracias!!!

Eva


	14. Yo se quien es VERSUS

* * *

Quizas os preguntareis por que os he puesto la canción al principo y no al final como siempre. Simplemente os la recomiendo para la escucha a la par de que vayais leyendo. Espero que os guste. 

**_Lux Aeterna - Requiem for a Dream_** (http://es. Es la canció que me inspiró este capitulo (bueno, este capitulo y un proyecto de fic...) Se me pone la piel de gallina cada vez que la escucho y me parece perfecta para todos los acontecimientos que pasan dentro de la **_Salla Agnitionis, _**los sentimientos de Versus, cuando le "cae la venda" de los ojos a nuestra pequeña prefecta en su dormitorio... Me da la sensación de que imagenes y recuerdos se agolpan en su cabeza (no se si habeis visto El Ilusionista, pero el final, la estetica de rezonamiento que tiene es la que imagino para Hermione en su cuarto)

* * *

**_Aviso importante: _Este Cap contiene un ligero (pero importante) spoiler del 7º libro.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14 Yo se quien es VERSUS**

El primer día que acudió a las tutorías con Snape, a penas se lo podía creer. Temblorosa y algo asustada, se junto con él en las mazmorras para pasar casi toda la tarde (y parte del inicio de la noche) ayudando al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y así quedaron para la siguiente tarde. Las reuniones con el profesor los martes, viernes y sábado se volvieron rutinarias en la vida de alumna y profesor. Al principio, a penas se habían dirigido la palabra. Ella llegaba puntual a su despacho, saludaba al entrar y colgaba su capa en el colgador de madera. Él contestaba el saludo y le tendía un pergamino que contenía las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer, así del material que iba a utilizar. Por cinco semanas, siguieron esa tónica de trabajo. Él indicaba los pasos sin apenas palabras y ella seguía las directrices, diligentemente. Sin comentarios a penas, ya que Snape poco decía y Hermione, alumna muy aplicada, rara vez se equivocaba.

Pero aquel sábado, especialmente lluvioso para ser inicios de marzo, el encuentro fue gratamente diferente. Varias cosas cambiaron la rutina de aquellas extrañas reuniones. Por primera vez, no se ubicaron en las húmedas y lúgubres mazmorras, si no que fueron a parar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Hermione casi tuvo que agarrarse la mandíbula, cuando el profesor la condujo por un pasadizo oculto entre las estanterías 11 y 12; por el cual accedieron moviendo dos pesados volumenes y lo que estuvo segura Hermione, habían sido varios hechizos no-verbales.

No pudo dejar de maravillarse cuando entró a la nueva estancia. No era muy amplia, pero sí extrañamente luminosa y acogedora. Las paredes eran de piedra clara, grande y tosca. El suelo coronado por madera oscura, estaba muy desgastado y sin embargo se veía majestuoso. Una amplia mesa que hacía de escritorio dominaba una de las paredes y cercana a esta, una inmensa librería de madera parecida a la mesa, descansaba abarrotada de libros y manuscritos. Tambien había lo que parecía una cómoda, dos mesitas auxiliares muy diferentes entre sí y en un rincón, una pequeña cama de grueso colchón y cubrecama grisaceo. El ambiente era ligeramente calido, gracias al fuego que crepitaba lentamente en un rincón.

Snape se sentó con naturalidad a un lado de la mesa y le invitó con un gesto manual, a que ella tambien tomara asiento. Lentamente, Hermione dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa e hizo tal y como se le había indicado. Tímidamente tomó asientos y espero, manteniendo la mirada en la abarrotada biblioteca, a que el profesor se expresara. Que le explicara el motivo de aquel cambio tan repentino es su rutina de trabajo. Que le explicara del por que la había llevado a aquel sitio y de la existencia de aquella habitación. Que le explicara...

_Lo que ella no sabía en aquel momento que, aquella misma noche, iba a descubrir uno de los más ansiados secretos._

**- Bien, despues de todo este tiempo, veo que usted es merecedora de mi plena confianza, Srta. Granger-** rompió el silencio establecido entre ambos con una voz extrañamente cálida y confidente. A pesar de no admitirlo y de que las palabras que acaba de pronunciar serían su única alabanza palpable hacia la castaña, Severus Snape no podía ignorar la gran labor que ella había efectuado. Dumbledore no había podido encontrar mejor ayudante. Durante aquel tiempo, la joven Gryffindor había ayudado al viejo profesor con varias pociones complicadas. Tambien había buscado información en libros de su biblioteca personal y traducido varios escritos antiguos de runas. Ante la cara de asombro de la estudiante no pudo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró confusa y sorprendida, más agachó la mirada. Aún estaba aturdida. **- Emmm gracias profesor-** Acertó a articular la castaña. No todos los días se podía oir una "alabanza" de Snape para alguien que no fuera de su casa y mucho menos ella, parte del trío dorado al que tanta manía tenia Snape.

Vió como el profesor de DCAO movía la mano derecha como si le restara importancia al asunto y se levantaba hacia una de las mesitas que estaban arrinconadas en la pared.

Y nunca mejor dicho, por arte de magia, apareció una bandeja de plata vieja, que albergaba dos tazas de porcelana blanca y tres teteras.

-** Bien. En base a estos días y por que de sobras se...- **sonrió con algo de cinismo, cosa que afectó ligeramente a su timbre de voz -** ... de su curiosidad innata, le contestaré a las preguntas que ronda por su cabecita de prefecta. Pero eso sí, solo por hoy y mientras estemos en esta sala. Luego, espero que comprenda, todo volverá a ser como antes-** se acercó a ella con seguridad y dejó sobre el escritorio la bandeja -** ¿Comprendido?-** clavó su mirada en su alumna.

Hermione asintió sonrojada por su aludida curiosidad y se sintió estremecer cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de su profesor. Snape siempre le había intimidado, a la vez que, fascinado. Sí, no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura pero admiraba parte del carácter del profesor. Su talento para las pociones y las artes oscuras. Su actitud fría y distante y, sin embargo, recordaba bien el incidente en el sauce boxeador cuando Lupin se había transformado. Snape la había protegido con su propio cuerpo. El profesor le inspiraba misterio. Un misterio que con gusto investigaría. Y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Varios segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos se movio ni dijo palabra.

-** ¿Que... que es esta sala?-** rompió el hielo la castaña, casi temerosa. Decidió pensar en todo lo que le quería preguntar y, dar un voto de confianza a las palabras de él, cuando le había dicho que lo contestaría.

Leyendo en su entonación los reparos de la joven, Snape volvió a sonreir y se dispuso a servir algo que le ayudara a no tener la garganta seca, para poder contestar lo que sería seguro una lluvia de preguntas. Y no precisamente _insustanciales._

**- Bien. Esta sala es llamada la _Salla Agnitionis_, que significa Sala del Conocimiento. Era el rincón favorito y privado de Helena Raveclaw. Parece ser que en esta sala se citaba con su prometido, El Barón sanguinario. Es una sala un tanto caprichosa. Al igual que la sala de menesteres, no siempre aparece, además de que elige quien la habita. Supongo que querrá saber como supe de su existencia y sus propiedades... ¿Té?-**

Hermione asintió. Preparó su mente para recibir las respuestas que se agolpaban en su mente y que su profesor ya había formulado por ella.

Lentamente vertió el liquido ambarino en dos tazas y prosiguió con la explicación: -** La sala tiene muchas propiedades. Quizás destaque el hecho de que alberga una biblioteca con ejemplares únicos, que no se encuentran en ningun otro lugar. De hecho, hay manuscritos y volúmenes de los que solo existe la copia que descansa entre estas paredes- **miró de reojo, para ceciorarse del efecto de sus palabras. Tal y como había imaginado, la joven no se perdía detalle de sus palabras, con los ojos ligeramente dilatados por la sorpresa-emoción. Casi se maravilló por las ansias de conocer de la prefecta, al ver como las orbes ambarinas de ella, repasaban con ansia la biblioteca. Como si no hubiera mayor meta para la castaña en aquel mismo momento, que leer los tesoros allí contenidos. -** Tambien -** prosiguió -**tiene la propiedad de abrir la mente-**

**-¿ Abrir la mente, profesor?-** casi se fracturó el cuello al quitar su vista de la biblioteca y fijarla en él. Aquella novedad le gustaba tanto, como la idea de poder pasar varis tardes"empapandose" en aquella particular biblioteca.

- **Si. Como bien sabe, Rowena Raveclaw es recordada por su inteligencia. Esta sala, le permitia a ella y a su hija Helena, vaciar la mente al punto de solo concentrarse en lo que iban a estudiar, debatir o pensar. Para que lo entienda, srta Granger, es como un pensadero pero no hay necesidad de quitarse los recuerdos. Ellos desaparecen en el momento de tratar un asunto y regresan a la persona, en el momento de macharse-**

**- Impresionante- **susurró Hermione. Aquello era perfecto. Así, lo que aprendias no se veía impedido ni condicionado por los demás problemas que ebulleran en la cabeza -**Y ¿como supo usted de esta sala, profesor?- **Oyó el leve carraspeo del profesor. Estaba...¿incómodo?

-** Supe de su existencia un día de lluvia hace ya muchos años...- - _Demasidos _**- pensó Snape mientras le tendía la taza a su alumna.** - No voy a entrar en detalles ni circunstancias, srta Granger. Le basta con saber que había leido a cerca de ella en un viejo escrito. Di con ella, una tarde que entre en la sección prohibida, para complementar un trabajo de pociones. .- **Snape volvió a tomar asiento. Comprobó que la alumna había dejado a medias las transición de beberse el té, dejando el borde de la taza a escasos milimetros de la boca.

Hermione sonrió algo cínica al comentario del profesor. ¿No había dicho responder todas sus preguntas? Y ya en la primera le daba evasivas...

-** _Sin duda..._- **sonrió para sí Snape, mientras hacía levitar el trabajo para aquella tutoría. Aquella tarde / noche iba a ser larga y, estaba seguro, interesante. -** Bien. Para no perder tiempo con solo preguntas y respuestas...- **le tendió el pesado tomo de runas antiguas -**... trabajaremos a la vez que hablamos-**

Hermione alargó la mano izquierda y tomó el libro con dificultad. Pero el volumen era muy pesado para su pequeña mano, por lo que resbaló para caer con golpe sonoro, sobre la mesa. Ahogó un quejido, al sentir el quemazón del té derramado en su mano derecha, seguido del alivio de un pañuelo de suave seda que se encontraba húmedo. Levantó la mirada sorprendida para encontrar al profesor dejando un frasquito en la cómoda. Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse.

-** Es _Aloe Vera_ en su estado más puro, destilado esta misma mañana- **dio como explicación mientras cerraba el mueble, a espaldas de la alumna.

-** Aloe Vera - **susurró Hermione mientras tocaba la suave tela mojada. Pudo observar que en una de las esquinas del suave pañuelo, surgían las siglas E.P. bordadas en lo que parecia hilo de plata. -** Gracias profesor - **susurró mientas retiraba el pañuelo para ver su piel ligeramente húmeda, sin rastro del quemazón. Lentamente lo plegó y se lo tendió tímidamente al profesor. Snape lo tomó, cuidando de no rozar la mano de su alumna y con un suave giro de muñeca lo hizo desaparecer.

-** Es muy fácil de preparar. Cuando acabemos la tutoría, le indicaré como hacerla. ¿Cómo va la poción de la semana pasada?- **comento con indiferencia mientras tomaba asiento, apilaba varios papiros-examen y abría un libro de Artes Oscuras. Sumergiendose en la lectura, espero la respuesta de la prefecta.

* * *

Después de varias observaciones a cerca de la poción y curiosidades sobre la sala donde estaban, Hermione se había dejado seducir por la traducción de aquel libro de runas que había ocupado su mente varias noches. Al principio había sudado frío con su traducción, ya que se trataba de un ejemplar muy antiguo con un lenguaje extremadamente complicado. A pesar de destacar en la materia de runas antiguas, se encontraba ante un gran desafió. De nada servía ser una alumna aventajada (al puno de haber llegado a rectificar a la profesora Vector) o a los varios volúmenes de Runas avanzadas que el director le había prestado de su biblioteca particular; Hermione no pudo más que fruncir el entrecejo ante semejante reto. Llevaba dos semanas con aquel tomo y le era particularmente dificultoso, pero a la vez fascinante. Y mucho más después de su descubrimiento. Poco a poco, había podido enlazar los resultados de aquellos misteriosos textos, pudiendo vislumbrar el tesoro que encerraban. No solo se trataba de encantamientos y magia muy antigua. El libro que tenía ante ella era la clave para encontrar un posible contra-hechizo para el temido y hasta ahora irrevocable _Adava Kedavra_. Suspiró -**_Uff esta frase, no tiene sentido - _**se llevó las manos al pelo he intentó recogerselo con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca. Por más vueltas que le daba, no daba con una traducción coherente a los siete signos que tenía delante. Mordisuqeó sus labios con nerviosismo. -**_Umm podría ser...-_** y sonrió ante la posibilidad de la traducción. 

Siguió escribiendo en absoluto silencio. Solo el rasgueo de su pluma contra la rugosidad del papiro y el lento crepitar del fuego, rompían el silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Desde su corrección de los exámenes de evaluación de cuarto curso, el profesor observaba los movimientos de la prefecta sin que ella se percatara. Estaba tan concentrada en aquella traducción, que ni se daba cuenta de que Snape seguía muy atento sus avances. La fruición de sus cejas o el leve mordisqueo del labio inferior, denotaba que en aquel momento, había encontrado un caracteres difícil. Tambien la forma torpe de apartarse el pelo, como si le molestara para pensar. Volvía a él pensamiento de que Dumbledore le hubiera sugerido a Granger como ayudante. Él no hubiera sido capaz de traducir aquellos volúmenes y la joven leona parecía tener un don para aquella lengua. Se estremeció al pensar que ella le recordaba a alguien que él había querido olvidar. Quizás solo por eso, siempre la había desdeñado tanto, por que en el fondo, Hermione Granger le recordaba a Lily Evans. Negó interiormente, intentado no inundarse en sus recuerdos. Ella estaba muerta y jamás volvería. De nada servía que se siguiera lamentando.

_Pero en su interior no podía negar lo que él siempre había ocultado._

Volvió por segundos su atención a sus exámenes y con gran placer, corrigió con tinta esmeralda el escrito de un incauto Gryffindor de cuarto. Ya llevaba a cuatro "Trolls" y esperaba aumentar el listado. Pronto sus ojos negros, profundos como la noche, tintinearon ante la repentina pregunta.

- **Es usted un doble espía¿Verdad profesor?- **susurró con extremada suavidad Hermione, sin levantar la vista del pergamino. Sintió la mirada de Snape en ella, más evitó enfrentarlos por temor a lo que podía encontrar **_- no se lo deberías haber preguntado-_** se censuró a sí misma. Ella y su maldita curiosidad. Tenía que saber si sus deduciones eran bueas. Simple y llanamente, su ego se lo pedía.

Meditó bien las palabras que iba a decir. Negarlo era una tontería pero revelar más de lo necesario, comprometería su misión y podía tentar con la vida de su alumna. Tras unos breves instantes de reflexión, si apartar los ojos de la joven, sus finos labios se despegaron.

-** Siempre ha sido muy observadora e inteligente, Srta. Granger. Ciertamente, esa es mi función. Comprenderá que mi situación es delicada y comprometida, por lo que no le diré nada más. Confórmese al saber que esta colaborando en algo muy importante. Siento no poder saciar su curiosidad en ese punto-** respondió aun sabiendo de ante mano que la joven no se contentaría una vez más con su respuesta. Y por pprimera vez, quiso que ella no se contentara con la respuesta. Por una vez, deseo poder explicar.

- **Gracias profesor por el cumplido pero...- **sonrió algo cínica y soplando su tercera taza de té humeante, levantó su mirada -** ... si mal no recuerdo me dijo que contestaría a todas mis preguntas, dentro de esta sala. Bien sabemos que las respuestas que me ha dado hasta ahora solo eran a medio humo-** sorbió un poco del ambarino líquido mientras esperaba que su profesor no se contrariara por su muestra de impaciencia y temeridad. Llevaba toda la tarde con él y sus conversaciones habían sido solo a medias tintas. Fiel a su ser, el profesor Snape solo había contestado a sus preguntas ambiguamente.

Una nueva sonrisa curvó aquellos labios tan poco acostumbrados a mostrar emociones. No podía esperar más de ella. Al igual que, solo por esa vez, la dejaría vencer -** Por donde empezar ... -** susurró el cansado profesor. Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiro- **... ya que será solo hoy, no dejare nada en el tintero, Hermione -** clavó su profundos ojos negros en las orbes miel. Hermione no se movió, pero aguantó su mirada. No sabía que secretos le revelaría o cuanta verdad habría en ellos, pero sí sabía que aquel sería el primer y único momento. Además, no se le había escapado el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre. Snape leyó sus pensamientos y tambien la firme resolución de su confianza. Con el corazón algo oprimido, se resolvió a hablar tan solo ocultado su más preciado secreto **-Aunque para ello nos tendremos que remontar mucho atrás..- **No supo bien por que, pero hablaría y saciaría la curiosidad de la morena.

Quizás fue la necesidad de poder expresar lo que había dentro de él y llenar la soledad que lo embargaba, lo que lo motivó a sentarse frente a la castaña y conjurar un vaso de wisky de Malta. Quizás por que era uno de esos días en los que se podía considerar casi una persona con sentimientos, enfrentó la mirada de la prefecta y sus labios desnudarón parte de su cargada alma. O era porque reconocia en su alumna la fuerza, curiosidad y vida de la mujer que una vez amó lo que lo impulso a contestar todas las preguntas que la joven hábilmente solicito.

Fuera el motivo, que fuera lo que motivo al viejo profesor, aquella noche sería única para ambos.

Por desgracia, llegaría el día en que se arrepentiría de cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Habría quien le pasaría factura por lo hablado. Por lo no callado. Si tan solo hubiera tenido en cuenta que Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro, muchas cosas venideras, se habrían evitado

**

* * *

**Se pasó las manos por el oscuro pelo y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la impecable túnica negra. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? No estaba del todo seguro. Ahora, sentado en una cómoda butaca que había conjurado momentos antes, repasó las confesiones con su joven alumna. Se dio cuenta de que, quizas le había dado demasiadas pistas. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Bueno, en realidad si la había, pero no deseaba tomar aquel camino. 

**- Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto... -** y clavó su mirada al frente, como si su comentario estuviera destinado a alguien. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro intentado recobrar el control de si mismo, cerrando los ojos. Ese control que aquella noche había brillado en parte, por su ausencia.

Abrió los ojos y se medio incorporó, no podía quedarse allí toda la noche. Aun le quedaban cosas por preparar para su siguiente misión. Se levantó con pesadez y con dos giros de varita, la estancia estaba tal y como la habían encotrado aquella tarde. Sin nigun tipo de prisa, salió de la sección prohibida y se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Estando ya en el pasillo que lo llevaban a las mazmorras, se detuvo - **Solo por esta vez...-** y volviendo a sonreir con fluidez que solo la permite la paz con uno mismo, tomó un rumbo que lo llevaría a las afueras del dominio del castillo.

* * *

**-¿¡Por que tiene que ser todo tan complicado!?- **Y desesperado estrelló el vaso de cristal labrado contra la pared, desperdigando por la estancia varios pedazos con un ambarino licor. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿A caso no había pagado ya suficiente? El destino parecía estar encabezonado con torturarlo lentamente. Cobrarse uno a uno, todos los pecados que había cometido. Sabía que aquella era la única manera. Sabía que ella estaría protegida al lado del profesor. Pero ansiaba tanto poder estar a su lado. Poder explicale todo lo sucedido. Gritar a la luna que la amaba contra toda razón y logica. El verla, tan atenta a las explicaciones del cansado profesor, había notado las cadenas de la soledad ciñendose más a su alma. 

-**Hermione, mi pequeña Hermione. ¿Hasta cuando tendré que esperar para tenerte a mi lado?. Decirte que ansió acunarte todas las noche en mis brazos y protegerte. Susurrarte al oido que te amo y cuanta es mi locura cuando sonries. Que ardo en deseos de volver atrapar tu boca con mis labio. Dormirme en tu mirada y despertar con tu risa. ¿Hasta cuando? Dime, amor. ¿Hasta cuanto tendré que ocultarme y no poder mostrarme ante tí tal y como soy?-**

Derrotado y solo, se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin preocuperse de cambiar sus ropas. El peso del día y de sus pensamientos hicieron mella en él. De repente se sintió agotado, por lo que abandono a los brazos de Morfeo con sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Llegó a su cuarto a las cuatro de la madrugada. Su cuerpo estaba fatigado y las rodillas amenazaban con no sostenerla, más su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas. Lo que quedaba de noche, no la podría dormir. Si bien, aquella tutoría había sido más que especial. No esperaba descubrir tantas cosas 

-**_¡ Que equivocados hemos estado!-_** susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. Imagenes y frases golpeaban su mente en forma de flashes. Cuan duros habían sido siempre en la crítica y censura del ex-profesor de pociones. Aquellas revelaciones le había abierto los ojos. No solo lo habían juzgado mal, si no que no además no se le reconocería sus acciones, ya que operaba desde las sombras. Aquel ermitaño que tenía por profesor, arriesgaba su vida sin mérito reconocido. - **_El papel que tenía dentro de la Orden ¡Merlín! Quien lo hubiera dicho...-_** susurró para sí mientras se despojaba del uniforme para deslizarse dentro de un cómodo pijama de color lavanda. Se sentó como una india, entre las sábanas. Cuanta tristeza le producia el saberse injusta. Había podido entre ver parte de la alma del frio profesor, la soledad tan pesada que portaba. Y la castaña sentía un nudo en la garganta, por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. No podía decir nada por que así lo había prometido, además de que era peligroso.

A pesar de todo, una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sabía que no todo había sido malo. El hecho de contar con la confianza del hermético Severus Snape la llenaba de un cálido orgullo. Además, el viejo profesor la estaba instruyen y ella colaboraba para el buen funcionamiento de la orden. Pero sin duda, el mayor de los tesoros que hizo que latiera su corazón aquella noche fue la revelación que el profesor le hizo poco antes de marchar...

--- F&B ---

_-** Creo que por hoy es suficiente- **zanjó cansado el profesor, mientras hacía aparecer un cómodo sillón y se sentaba en él. Su rostro se veía cansado al igual que relajado._

_-** Si...-** articuló la joven, presa de la sorpresa. Su cuerpo y mente parecían casi en estado de shock por las revelaciones._

_-** Espero que sea discreta srta. Granger. Esta de más decir que esta conversación queda entre nosotros y que tendrás que "olvidarla" una vez deje estos muros. Debe prometerme que no dirá nada y que nunca más mencionará, ni siquiera a mi, los echos referidos-** volvió a escrutarla con la mirada._

_-**Si se queda más tranquilo, podemos hacer un juramento increbantable...-** respondió automáticamente Hermione, manteniendo su mirada. Ella era una mujer de palabra, pero entendia la embergadura del asusnto y deseaba corresponder al profesor con la misma confianza que él había depositado. _

_Snape la miró largamente y evaluó su corazón. La pureza y la lealtad que vió en ella lo volvió a sorprender. Sonrió internamente por, una vez má, el parecido de la joven con la mujer de su pasado. Se levantó del asiento y, acercandose a la prefecta, susurró calmadamente. - **No será necesario. Confio en su palabra Hermione -** sin más, le indicó que ya podia salir cuando se alejó de ella para quedar a espaldas junto a la comoda. _

_Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, la profunda voz del profesor volvió a llamar su atención._

_-** Digame-** la invitó el viejo profesor, leyendo la pregunta que le quedaba por formular y que el estado de las revelaciones casi le había hecho olvidar._

_-** Usted...-** susurró -** ¿Usted conoce la identidad de Versus?-** preguntó con confianza y temor._

_-**Si, la conozco**- respondió a espaldas de ella -**Y a su debido tiempo, usted tambien la conocerá. Pero aun no es tiempo. Tenga paciencia, srta. Granger-** añadió girandose a ella y regalandole la última sonrisa sincera de la noche** - Buenas noches- **concluyó, volviendose a centrar en la cómoda. _

_**-Buenas noche profesor-** se despidió la castaña, mientras atravesaba la puerta de la sala, con el corazón acelerado._

* * *

**_Hola!!_ **

**Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Perdonar el retraso pero este mes he estado de medicos. No se si lo había comentado alguna vez pero hace un año tuve un accidente de tráfico y las cervicales me han quedado tocadas de por vida. Por lo que no siempre me es posible ponerme en frente de un pc a escribir. Si a eso le sumamos que trabajo más de 8 horas con un pc... En fin! Siento mucho haberos echo esprar tanto.**

**Un besazo!**

**Eva**


	15. No Deberías estar Aquí

**Capitulo 15: ****No deberías estar aquí...**

* * *

Canciones:

_**L'Alfabeto Degli Amanti** (Michele Zarrillo & Tiziano Ferro)_

_**Tonight **(Smashing Punkins)_

* * *

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo 

* * *

_"El tiempo todo lo cubre y todo lo descubre. El tiempo todo lo cura y todo lo muda. El tiempo todo lo trae y todo se lo lleva. La naturaleza, el tiempo y la paciencia son los tres grandes médicos" **(Refran de España)** _

_"Un día pasa, pero un momento no" (**Refrán Hindú)**_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Como la vida, avanza y no retrocede. El tiempo, implacable enemigo y, a la vez, aliado para la cura del dolor. Compañero de la soledad y consuelo. Victima de su mismo paso, verdugo del que se aferra a él. Irrecuperable. Incomprable.

El tiempo.

_Ya no quedaba tiempo..._

* * *

Marzo finalizó rápidamente, dando paso a un abril tranquilo y nublado, que llegó cargado de agua. Como un suspiro, las lluvias recorrieron Hogwarts y sus alrededores, marchando con el mes para traer el sol y un nuevo ciclo de vida en mayo. Con los examenes a la vuelta de la esquina y la primavera, el colegio de magia y hechicería rebosaba de actividad y bullicio.

Por un pasillo concurrido avanzaba con rápidez y contra-corriente, la perfecta de Griffindor. Iba completamente ajena a lo que tenía alrededor, como si de un pasillo solitario se tratara. Poco le importaba que los demás alumnos la tenían que ir esquivando para poder a desayunar, que le habian llamado de todo menos guapa o que en más de dos ocasiones habían peligrado de caer de sus pequeñas manos, los dos pesados libros que portaba.

En aquel momento, la mente de la castaña iba ocupada tan solo por las dos notas que tenía en su poder. Las que había recibido apenas unos minutos, vía lechuza. Sus ojos se esforzaron en no aguarse hasta llegar a su destino.

Como podía ser... Despues de volver a ser ella. De poder sonreir por nada y disfrutar de lo que la rodeaba. De tantos días sin saber de él... Una simple carta o quizás las dos, la estaban hundiendo con tantisima facilidad. Como si de un barquito de papel, en el cauce del río Nilo, se tratase. ¿Por que a ella?

¿Por que otra vez?

**_---F&B---_**

Tomó parte del zumo de calabaza que se había servido hacía más de quince minutos. Las tostadas ya estaba frias y probablemente la fruta de su tazón, había perdido las vitamínas. Estaba demasiado concentrada revisando los apuntes traducidos de runas de la noche anterior. Casi tenía ya todo aquel manuscrito traducido y ardía por comentarle los avances al profesor de DCAO a tal punto que, se había olvidado de desayunar. Desde aquellas tutorias, la relación entre profesor-alumna había mejorado notablemente. Se podría decir que era cordial (y eso ya era mucho para Snape) Claro que, esa"relación" acababa en el momento que salían de la _sala Agnottis_. Si bien Hermione notaba que el profesor era menos tibante con ella ahora, seguía quitandoles puntos en clase y haciendo gala de ácido humor con sus comentarios hacia el trio de oro siempre que podía.

Sintió la mirada pronfunda del profesor clavada en ella y sonrió al pensar que quizas estuviera nervioso por reconocer el papel que revisaba. Pero no corría riesgo de que Harry y Ron sospecharán de lo que tenía entre manos, pues no tomaban esa asignatura. Además, la sola mención de runas antiguas provocaba que ambos pusieran cara de aburrimiento extremo, bufaran y segundos despues, se pusieran a hablar de quiddich.

Así, zambullida en la complicada traducción en pinceladas que tenía entre sus manos, no se dió cuenta de que un pequeño búho grisaceo se había posado en un cuenco de cereales cercano y esperaba picoteando de ellos, a que la castaña le quitara el rollo que portaba. No fue hasta que Ginny llamó su atención, con un ligero codazo, que reparó en el pequeño mensajero. Retiró, sorprendida, la misiva mientras rascaba cariñosamente la cabecita de la pequeña ave. Esta uduló tranquila y en segundos, marchó levantando vuelo. No había abierto el primero rollo ni Ginny le había reclamado de quien era, que otra ave se posó altivamente delante de ella. Un buho real majestuso, estiraba en gesto arrogante su pata, con un paquete para ella.

- **Pero que ...-** exclamó sorprendida la joven Griffindor.

-** Vaya, si que estas solicitada-** indico con sonrisa picaramente tonta Lavander, en un descanso de "debate labial" con Ron.

-** ¿No los vas a abrir Mione?-** preguntó Ginny, muerta de curiosidad. Estaba expectante por saber si alguno de esos dos paquetes pertenecían al enigmático Versus. Por que, a pesar de no tener ni una señal de vida del hombre, Ginny sabía que él volvería a Hermione. Se lo decía su sexto sentido y, Luna y Susan, eran de la misma opinión.

-** Yo...-** algo en su interior le espoleó a salir del comedor y abrir las notas en privado. Más no pudo, por que inexplicablemente, sintió miedo. Miedo por descubrir lo que contenían. Miedo por quien fuera el remitente. Miedo por que podría ser Versus.

Con pasimonia e intentado postergar el abrir las misivas, recogió los apuntes y los introdujo en el pesado volumen de Runas antiguas. Se demoró tanto que Ginny repiqueó impaciente en la mesa, mientras que las orbes chocolate se incrustaban en ella. Suspiró sabiendo que, por el hecho de no-abrirlas, no iban a desaparecer. Rasgó el primar sobre con manos temblorosas, para encontrar una pequeña cuartilla de papiro nuevo, marcado elegantemente por letras señoriales en tinta verde.

_" Srta Granger:_

_Esta tarde me será imposible asistir a nuestra tutoría. Trabaje en lo acordado, desde la sala de menesteres. Comentaremos sus avances en la siguiente tutoría y no olvide tener precaución con lo que tiene entre manos, no es el profeta para leerlo en el desayuno._

_S.Snape"_

Así, de forma impersonal, el profesor Snape la "descitaba" de su tutoría. Ella ya había sido avisada por el profesor de que algún día no se podrían reunir por su misiones, más nunca había pasado. Hasta ahora. Y no pudo expliar como, a pesar de sonreir por el comentario del profesor, el desasosiego la embargó.

-** ¿ Y bien?-** preguntó ansiosa Ginny. Hermione no levanto la mirada de la cuartilla cuando contesto. Si lo hubiera hecho, sabría que Harry y Ron habían dejado de lado sus respectivas "conversaciones" y la miraban entre intrigados y alertados. Neville se unió a ellos en la escucha. Y Lavander se dedicó a impacientarse ya que Ro-ro no le hacía el suficiente caso.

-**Es de Snpae. Hoy no tendré tutoria...- **contestó a media voz, mientras volvia a ensobrar la cuartilla y la guardaba con cuidado dentro del libro de Runas Antiguas.

**- Buffff! Pensé que era una mala noticia, por la cara que has puesto -** contestó Neville, mientras tomaba su zumo de calabaza y lo acaba de un tirón.

-** Eso es genial!-** exclamó alegre Ron, mientras hacía caso omiso a los arrumacos de Lavander. Ante la cara de interrogante de la castaña, añadió -** Así podrás pasar la tarde con nosotros. Podrás venir a vernos al entrenamiento-** exclamó con tanta alegría y convicción, que Lavander bufó furiosa y se dió la vuelta sobre el banco, para levantrse e irse. Ron la miró desorientado ¿que mosca le había picado?_ -Ah! mujeres...- _Se encogió de hombros y tomó la tercera ración de cereales con chocolate y azucar glassé.

Antes de que Ron dijera nada más, el-niño-que-sobrevivó, apoyo la idea de su mejor amigo.

-** Claro Hemrs. Desde que haces las tutorias con Snape, parecen más un castigo que un trabajo. Pasas muchas horas con él y apenas nos vemos -** dijo, fingiendo indignación, más una traviesa sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Ginny, quien captó enseguida el gesto añadió: -** Claro. De aquí a nada te veo vistiendo de verde y gris, durmiendo en las mazmorras... -**

**- ... Y sin lavarte el pelo... -**añadió Neville, divertido, mientras la señalaba con la cuchara del desayuno.

- ... **Obsesionada con la magia negra... - **apuntó Harry, conteniendo la risa sin mucho disimulo.

-** ... Quitando puntos a los leones por nada... -** continuó Ginny, fingiendo la seria pose del ex-profesor de pociones.

-** ... Obsesionada con las pociones y ... espera! Ya estas obsesionada con las pociones! No! Merlín! La hemos perdido-** clausuró Ron teatralmente llevandose las manos a la cabeza, negando fervientemente; mientras que sus compañeros de mesa, incluida Hermione, reían sin parar.

-** Chicos! Que no es para tanto-** los reprendió alegremente la prefecta. ¡Cuanto había echado a faltar aquel humor gryyfindoriano!. Tenían razón. Ultimamente pasaba más horas con el profesor de DCAO que con sus amigos. Casi ni se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los hechaba a faltar...  
El no tener tutoría aquella tarde, le permitiría volver un poco a su vieja rutina. Y por ello, su corazón saltó de alegría, mentras que sus labios curvaba una suave sonrisa.

-** Oye ¿y el segundo paquete? -** apuntó Ginny, mientras se llevaba la mano a un costado, por que la risa le había producido flato.

Cierto. Se había olvidado del segundo sobre. Con aun la sonrisa en sus labios, Hermion tomó el segundo paquete entre sus manos. Era una pequeña caja, envuelta en papel marrón de embalar. Sin mucho cuidado rasgó el papel, para descubrir su contenido.

_Y su corazón se paró_.

Sus orbes miel quedaron clavadas en el recipiente de cristal que había surgido ante ella. Un preciosa roja negra se hayaba suspendida en su interior, con los pétalos bañados en suave rocio. Ahogó el sollozo que de su garganta nacía, y recogió con rapidez los dos libros de la mesa para levantarse precipitadamente despues y a duras penas, salír del comedor.

-**Hermione!-** gritaron al unisono Ron y Harry. Ambos hicieron el además de seguirla, más la voz de la pequeña de los Weasley los retuvo.

-** Chicos! Dejenla ir... necesita estar sola-** susurró mientras seguía con su mirada como Hermione casi arroyaba a Parkinson en la entrada y se perdia tras las puertas del comedor, con una larga ristra de insultos por parte de la serpiente.

-** Pero Gin!-** protestó su hermano. -**Es nuestra amiga y nos necesita-**

-**Lo se Ron!-** contestó mirando ahora a su hermano, con ojos chispeantes -** Pero ahora necesita ordenar sus pensamientos. Necesitará que más tarde le demos su apoyo, pero ahora ...-**

**- Necesita que le demos espacio, que no la agobiemos -** completó la frase Neville. Sus ojos aun seguían fijos en las puertas por las que acababa de desaparecer la que probablemente era su mejor amiga.

**_--- Fin F&B ---_**

Llegó a la sala de menesteres, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Se derrubón encima de la silla roja que hacía tanto que no veía y lloró ahogadamente, con la cajita entre las manos.

- **Versus...**- susurró mientras extendió sus brazo sobre la mesa del escritorio y escondía allí sus cara.

* * *

- ¿**Quien!-** gritó fuera de sí, mientras arrojaba con fueza el libro de Artes Oscuras, que minutos antes había sostenido en su manos. Se mesó bruscame el platinado cabello, furioso y frustado por la escena que había presenciado en el comedor. Le habían enviado dos misivas... ¿Quien se había atrevido a obsequiar a SU sangre sucia con una rosa negra? Y lo má simportante ¿Cuan importante era "ese" para su leona, como para haber reaccionado de aquella forma? La había visto reir y llorar en cuestión de segundos y no sabía que le había producido más ira. Si que los lacras-perdedores de su casa que le habían arracando la sonrisa que tan solo a él le pertenecia. O si las lágrimas que había derramado (y él había observado cuando la ratita había arroyado a Pansy) que tambien eran suyas...¡Ella era suya! Nadie podía lastimarla, tocarla ni tan siquiera mirarla. Solo él. Hasta la ultima gota de su sucia sangre, era de él.

Sintió como los celos lo recorrían. La obsesión por la prefecta de Gryffindor, lo estaba consumiendo. Tenía que poseerla y lo tenía que hacer ya. Tenía que demostrarle que solo el podía dominarla, controlarla... destruirla. Que solo él podía elevarla a la condición de mujer.

Sonrió, al recordar que faltaba poco. El plan era, simplemente perfecto y en tan solo dos días, tendría a la sangre sucia en el lugar que le correspondía... debajo de él. Siempre debajo de él.

* * *

Se intentó clamar nada más llegó a su habitación. Ya sabía él que no debería haber hecho caso ... Su pequeña mariposa ya estaba mejor. ¿Por que entonces perturbarla, como lo había echo hoy?

-**_Por que, en el fondo sabes, que vuestro destino es uniros... No puedes negar que la amas. Que es lo más puro que has tenido en la vida y ella te corresponde. Que merece la pena...-_** respondió una voz en su cabeza.

Si. Él lo sabía. Pero a que precio... Durante aquel tiempo había sufrido el tenerla cerca cada día y no poder decirle nada. Pero no le había importado sacrificar su corazón y alma, al ver que ella estaba bien. Las tutorias con el profesor, la estaban ayudando avolver a la normalidad de su vida. Y sus amigos, a pesar de no ser de su devoción, era un consuelo para ella. Un fuerte pilar del que no se tenía que separar.

Y sin embargo¿Por que la opresión en el pecho y el inmenso deseo de gritar hasta perder la voz? Siempre había controlado sus emociones, tras una mascara de frio e indiferencia. Lo había aguantado todo, lo había podido superar todo y ahora...solo verla, temblaba. No podía quitarsela de la cabeza. Lo carcomia el hecho, de que ella había estado con él, pero sin él. Era un dolor lacerante, instalado en su corazón, por no tener valor a mostrarse tal y como el era. Ya no solo era el peligro o la barreras puestas entre ellos. Eran sus barreras, las de Versus al pensarse indigno de ella, lo que los separaban.

-** Nunca me tendría que haber acercado... ella no se erece algo como yo**- susurró con tristeza. El haberla conocido, desvelado su pura alma. El haber estado con ella, haberla tenido entre sus brazos... lo habían trastornado. Ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en la minima tontería. No podía concentrarse, apenas dormir y ni que decir del comer. Hermione Granger lo había transformado en un saco de sentimientos.

Molesto y a la vez feliz por ese pensamiento volvió a pensar en ella, mientras tomaba asiento en su cama. Quizas aun había otra opción, aun había esperanza... tal y como le había dicho el viejo. Él no quería aferrarse a esa brizna verda, por que sabía que estaría perdido. Si su corazón detectaba la minima luz, se arrojaría sin pensar para volver con su pequeña. La batalla que había estado manteiendo durante aquellos meses, entre la razón y el corazón, se iría al traste.

Por que, estaba seguro de que si volvia a ella, no habría marcha atras.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo 

* * *

La noche estaba cerrada, pero el sueño había huido de ella. Hacía unas horas, Luna y Susan habían abandonado la habitación de la castaña tras haber escuchado los pormenores del desayuno. Ginny dormía placidamente a su lado, pro que no la había querido dejar sola.

Y ella solo podía pensar en él.

_-¿Por que le había mandado la rosa negra?_ - Miró a la mesita de noche, donde reposaba en la cajita de cristal. Allí, flotando efímera, la esperaba cubierta de rocío su rosa negra. -_ Por que la tortura de aquella forma. ¿Acaso era su forma de estar presente en ella? No hacía falta! Versus está grabado en mi alma. Quizás es el momento del que Snape me habló. quizás ahora sí...- _Ahogó un pequeño quejido y volvió a darse la vuelta. Definitivamente, nada tenía sentido. El silencio por parte de Versus, las revelaciones del profesor, la rosa negra...

Volvió a suspirar cansada. Estaba segura de que esa noche, tampoco dormiria. Intentó al menos, descansar su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y relajandose. En ese letargio, una serie de imágenes y palabras sueltas, hicieron despertar en ella una alerta extraña. Sabía a donde tenía que ir, pero no el "por que".

Sin pensarlo mucho, por que no tenía sentido y de buscarlo, se quedaría oyendo la suave respiración de su compañera; se levantó sigilosamente de la cama. Casi se odio cuando envió un hechizo de adormecimiento a la peliroja. Lo ultimo que quería era una patrulla de busqueda-y-captura, si su compañera se despertara en medio de la noche y no la encontrara en la habitación. Tomó un jersey grueso y se lo puso, colocando encima la capa del colegio. Al poco ya estaba caminando, intentado hacer el mínimo ruido, por los pasillos. Agradeció los conocimientos de Victor y el vijoe libro negro sin titulo, por el hechizo _Visio noctis_ que le permitia ver en la oscuridad. Tremendamente util si no quería ser descubierta por culpa de un _lumus_ a las tres de la madrugada en un pasillo perdido. Por si acaso, su varita iba en riste, para poder "defenderse".

Suspiró al llegar a la pesada puerta de madera y con decisión, hechizó la puerta para poder abrirla sin ruido. Dentro, se dirigió a la sección prohibida, a los estantes 11 y 12. En su cabeza, algo le decía que en la _Salla Agnottis_ se escondía parte de la respuesta. Pero ahora ¿Como dar con la dichosa sala?

-** A ver. Snape me dijo que era como la sala de los menesteres. Estoy segura de que utilizo hechizos verbales y... no, no puede ser. No la hubiera encontrado, si tenía que dar con los hechizos para acceder a ella. A no ser que...-**

Rememoró cada una de las veces que había cruzado la puerta con el profesor. Entonces recordo...

-**_Docta conquiro e doctus reperio. Mentis aperiu. Ostensum a repeto-_**

Ante ella se empezó a dibujar el labrado marco de la puerta, que le daría acceso a la deseada sala. Con sus dedos trazó la moldura labrada de la puerta, donde permanecían impasibles al tiempo, las palabras que acaba de recitar. Había llegado el momento. Se deshizo del hechizo de visión nocturno y con manos temblorosas, tomó el picaporte, más no lo giró.

-**Vamos Hermione, eres una Gryffindor ¿no?. No es momento de echarse atrás -**su mano giró lentamente, intentando hacer el minimo ruido. No sabía si lo que le esperaba detras era una sala, una sala con respuestas o una sala con peligro. Cuando la puerta cedio, cruzó el umbral y comprobo que la sala se empezaba a iluminar sola.

Con la varita en la mano, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dedico a inspeccionar la habitación. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo cada rincón, mientras avanzaba al centro de la habitación. Todo estaba igual a cuando se marcho en su ultima tutoria. ¿Todo? Sus orbes miel se pararon sobre la cama del fondo y su labio tembló al comprobar que estaba completamente desecha y había ropa usada a sus pies. Antes de que pudiera decir ni hacer nada, las luces de la habitación se apagaron y alguien la tomó por detrás apegandola a su cuerpo, mientras una gran mano le tapaba la boca. Tembló en el abrazo, asustada. ¿Quien la tomaba y que quería de ella? _- Tonta!-_ se reprochó -_Deberías haber comprobado el escritorio y la cómoda antes de avanzar-_ volvió a temblar al notar el cálido aliento de su opresor cerca del lóbulo derecho. Pero no fue hasta que escucho la voz, que su corazón repiqueó acelerado en sus costillas.

-** No deberías estar aquí...Hermione-**

* * *

Hola a todo/as¿Como están? Espero que esten bien y que hayan disfrutado de estos días. Siento mucho la tardanza (soy una escritora muy despistada... je jeje :P) y os pido disculpas por ello. Espero que este nuevo capitulo os guste. ¿Quien será el opresor? Lo imaginais verdad... o quizas ¿no?.

Siento si os han llegado mensajes como si hubiese actualizado. La verdad es que he estado leyendo la historia y me he dado cuenta de que había palabras que estaban mal y en muchos capitulos no había puesto las canciones. De ahí que los haya "revisado y reeditado".

Un besazo muy grande y�muchas gracias por seguir la historia, preocuparos por mi salud (je je je don't worry que mala hierba... nunca muere!)� tengo mis días pero no pienso dejar la historia (a pesar de que tarde :P) y muchas gracias por dejar vuestros rw que me hacen mucha ilusión...Wuiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

�

**Kilia, Rumys; Lyra, CiNtHiA, Lauriska Malfoy, Lynn Cullen; LauraCM, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, Grayse; youyou, dEC, Kilia, Master911, Rayle.Rickman.Snape, Herms Granger Potter, Etoy, Snape¬¬Forever, Nena, Ayde**

�

Por cierto... ya queda menos.

Sed bueno/as!

Ev...


	16. ¿Descubierto? Yo no soy Versus

**Capitulo 16: ¿Descubierto? **

**Yo no soy Versus. Estas en Peligro**

Canciones:

**Run-** _Snow Patrols_

* * *

_Con la varita en la mano, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dedico a inspeccionar la habitación. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo cada rincón, mientras avanzaba al centro de la habitación. Todo estaba igual a cuando se marcho en su ultima tutoria. ¿Todo? Sus orbes miel se pararon sobre la cama del fondo y su labio tembló al comprobar que estaba completamente desecha y había ropa usada a sus pies. Antes de que pudiera decir ni hacer nada, las luces de la habitación se apagaron y alguien la tomó por detrás apegandola a su cuerpo, mientras una gran mano le tapaba la boca. Tembló en el abrazo, asustada. ¿Quien la tomaba y que quería de ella? - Tonta!- se reprochó -Deberías haber comprobado el escritorio y la cómoda antes de avanzar- volvió a temblar al notar el cálido aliento de su opresor cerca del lóbulo derecho. Pero no fue hasta que escucho la voz, que su corazón repiqueó acelerado en sus costillas._

_-** No deberías estar aquí...Hermione-**_

Paralizada, fue incapaz de reaccionar de manera alguna. La otra persona tampoco se movió, esperando la reaccion de la castaña a su agarre. No quería lastimarla... Y eso Hermione lo percibió. Ningun movimiento por parte de su opresor, ni para dañarla, ni para soltarla. Solo la suave respiración, que le rozaba la nuca, se movia entre ellos.

¿Quien era?

Su cerebro empezó a unir ideas, dandose cuenta de que sus ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Tenía que ser alguien de la escuela y que además conociera la biblioteca y su historia, pero... ¿quien?. ¿Snape? No, aquella voz no era ni la de Snape, Dumbledore ni... la de Versus. Y ellos eran los candidatos más probables. Claro que algun Raveclaw tambien era un opción. O algún prefecto quizás? La había llamado por su nombr y con un tono que indicaba proximidad. La forma en la que la había apresado, hacíe pensar que no la quería dañar. No había brusquedad en la mano que sujetaba su cintura. Y la que le cubria la boca, estaba tan suavemente posada que no impédiría ningun grito. Casi acariciaba sus labios.

-** ¿Quien eres? -** murmuró rozando con sus labios la fuerte mano de su opresor. No supo por que, pero en esa posición y la acción que acababa de realizar, los pelos de la nuca se le habían erizado y se empezaba a notar cálidamente nerviosa.

Por segundos, el silencio reinó en la estancia, haciendo que los lastidos y la respiración de Hermione se aceleraran.

-** ¿De verdad quieres saber quien soy... Hermione?**** Quizas no soy a quien esta esperando... -** bajo la mano que tenia "tapando" la boca de la prefecta y la ancló al otro lado de la cintura, atrayendola más a él en el proceso.

Hermione ahogó un gemido ante la acción. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? La cercanía de aquel desconocido, la estaba perturbando. Dudo unos segundos antes de contestar afirmativamente con la cabeza.

- **Si tanto lo deseas... solo tienes que darte la vuelta-** habló con voz firme, mientas Hermione notaba que la soltaba de su abrazo.

Se quedó quieta, estando no sujeta por su manos pero sí, extrañamente por su voz. Volteó con lentitud, con la incertidumbre de no saber si le iba a agradar lo que iba a encontrar y si en realidad, era lo mas prudenete. La luz se hizo gradualmente y aumento a medida que ella le encaraba.

- **Tú -** susurró mezcla de alivio y desilusión, mientras sus ojos emitian un extraño brillo. Aquello no se lo esperaba...

-** Vaya. Yo tambien me alegro de verte, Granger. Ya te había advertido que no era quien esperabas-** dijo él con una semi-sonrisa dibujada en la boca. Con un fluido movimiento, hizo aparecer de la nada su varita, con la cual conjuó dos cómodas butacas de tercipelo marrón y dos copas con vino tinto. Alzó su otra mano haca ella indicandole que tomara una de las copas y que se sentara.

Hermione tomó asiento, sosteniendo con ambas manos la copa de vino, presa de varios interrogantes. Sus labios se despegaron y no dieron tiempo a más.

**- Pero ... tu ¿como? No, no espera. ¿Por que? ¿Desde cuando?-** balbuceó a bocajarro, transmitiendo la impaciencia que sentía por querer obtener todas las respuestas de golpe.

-** Tranquila Granger, tranquila. Una por una, vamos por pasos-** susurró él tomando asiento, más sonriendo por que ella había raccionado tal y como le había dicho que reaccionaría. Acercó la copa con tranquilidad a sus labios y tomó un sorbo. Con aire cansado, se recargó en el sillón y suspiro.

-** ¿Y bien? -** pregunto con impaciencia la castaña, estando ya más centrada.

**- Veo que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes, Granger - **

**- No tengo tosda la noche. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ya! Estoy harta de tantos jueguecitos...-**Estaba hartandose de todo. Notas... e-mails... rosas negras...

-** Supongo que yo tampoco la tengo-** contesó misteriosamente -**Para empezar, es obvio que no soy quien esperas. No, no se quien es Versus y además te diré que estás en peligro, Granger-** su tono era cansado y monotomo, como si recitara.

Hermione casi se atraganto con el vino ante las palabras de él.

-** Coff, coff... ¿Como?-** lo miró estufecta, clavando sus orbes miel en él.

-** Lo que has oido -** contestó él levemente molesto. Con la de cosas que tenía que hacer y él allí, perdiendo el tiempo con la sabelotodo. Esperaba no tener que pasarse allí toda la noche. Al fin y al cabo, el no tenía todas las respuestas, por lo que había obtado por decirlo todo a la vez. Parece ser que no había sido buena idea. -** Verás, si estoy enterado de Versus, pero no de quien es en realidad. No se su identidad, solo es un contacto. No te responderé que tipo de contacto, por que no te corresponde saberlo -**

**- Bien. Entendo que no me puedas decir cual es vuestro nexo -** Paciencia. Se repetia la castaña. Estaba claro que muchas de sus dudas no se las iba a contestar, así que mejor escuchaba lo que le tenía que decir.

-** Aclarado el punto, con respecto a que estas en peligro. Bueno, tampoco puedo decirte mucho. Verás...-**

**- Vaya que me eres de gran ayuda -** lo interrumpió con ironía. No sabía si era por el sueño o por que estaba harta de explicaciones a medias tintas, pero la conversación no le estaba aportando ninguna iformación nueva.

- **Si estuvieras más atenta a lo que te rodea, tendrías ya las respuestas. Están delante de tí, Granger. Pero estás cegada y no ves más allá. Parece mentira para una sabelotodo como te crees, que no hayas juntado ya las piezas -**

La copa de vino fue a para estrepitosamente obre el suelo de la sala. Hermione, que se había puesto en pie, miraba con enojo a su interlocutor.

**- ¿Como dices? ¿Pero tu quien te has creido que eres, para hablame así, eh? ¿Tú a que juegas? Eres un...-** contestó cabreada. Aquello ya er el colmo. No solo no la ayudaba, si no que además, la insultaba.

- **Basta ya! Granger!-** exclamó enojado,poniendose en pie de un salto. Hermione cayó de subito. Nunca lo había visto enfadado. Sus ojos transmitían una frialdad ferrea. **-Escuchema Grager y presta atención. Para mí tampoco es agradable estar aquí contigo. Haciendo de mensajero y niñera... NO! No me interrumpas**- añadió rápido, viendo que ell volvia a abrir la boca, ofscada por sus palabras **-La cuestion es que, lo quieras o no, estás en peligro y soy yo quien te está avisando. No sabes que terreno estás pisando y, de no ser por que tego un gran aprecio a la persona que me envia, no estaría aquí jugandome el cuello por advertirte de ello. ¿Entendido**?- se mesó el pelo y volvió a tomar asientos.

Hermione cabeceó afirmativamente, aún impactada por lo que acababa de oir. Estaba en peligro. Espera ¿quien lo enviaba?. Adivinando los pensamientos de ella, se adelanto.

-** No, no te voy a decir quien me envia -**

Hermione se volvió a sentar y lo miró, a la espera de más información. Había decidido acabar de escucharle. Por el tono que él traía, no le repetiría dos veces la información. Ya lo acribillaria a preguntas despues.

-** Bien. Escuchame con ateción por que ya no me queda mucho tiempo. No solo estas en peligro por conoce a Versus. Que seas la mejor amiga de Potter y, para que negarlo, el cerebro del trio dorado, hace que estes en una posición delicada ante el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sobra decir que sus redes han llegado al colegio, por lo que en Hogwarts tambien tienes enemigos. Y estos son lo peores, por que son cercanos. No pienses que solo están los de mi casa. Procura andarte con cuidado estos días y, sobre todo, no vayas sola a niguna parte. Bajo ningun concepto. No les des oportunidad, Granger. Por que te están vigilando aprovecharan la minima para hacerte daño. Mantente alejada de la torre de Astronomía. ¿Está claro?-** al escrutó con la mirada.

Hermione tardo unos segundo en contestar, asimilando la información.

-** Si. Muy claro. Solo una cuestión más... ¿Sabes quien?-** su voz sono muy clara.

-** No te puedo decir quien, Hermione. Se como pero ni quien ni cuando. Esos datos no los he visto-**

**- ¿Visto?-** sus ojos se agrandarón por entender es parte sus palabras.

**- Maldición! Mira que te estoy dando demasiada información...-** por Merlín y Salazar. Si alguien se enteraba le iba a costar muy caro. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias.

**- No saldrá una palabra de mi, te doy mi palabra -**

**- Lo se, Granger. Se que eres una persona de fiar, de palabra. Lo he visto por un sueño. A veces puedo ver cosas del pasado y del futuro. Pero no siempre son claros o secuencias seguidas-** Se volvió a levantar e hizo aparece una capa negra, dando entender que tenía que marchar. Esperó a que ella preguntara algo más o añadiera algo, pero la prefecta mantenía su mirada en los restos de la copa de vino -** Mi tiempo se ha agotado, Granger. Espero que lo tengas encuenta y que tengas presente que todo va a seguir igual. Buenas noches -** se colocó la capa y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-** No te preocupes que así será. Buenas noches y gracias, Nott-**

* * *

Hola a todo/as!

Siento haber tardado, pero es que n tenía muy claro con incluir esta escena. Espero que os haya gustado y quiero daros la gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo "Conectado": **Romi, Kilia, Rumys, Lyra; CiNtHiA, Laurisa malfoy, Lynn Cullen, LauraCM, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, Grayse, youyou, dEC, Kilia, master911, Rayle.Rockman.Snape, Herms Granger Potter, etoy, Snape¬¬Forever, nena, Ayde.**

Muchas gracias!

Ev...


	17. Obsesión

**Capitulo 17: Obsesión**

* * *

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**Canción:**_ Manon Lescaut (Placido Domingo & Renata Scotto)_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

* * *

No podía soportarlo más... Tras las paredes de aquella habitación que lo estaban ahogando, se hallaba enjaulado por su propio deseo. Tiró una vez mas con desesperación de su platinado cabello mientras oía tras de sí la ópera que había puesto para su deleite. Todo tenía que salir a la perfección, hasta el más minimo detalle planeado. Tenía que ser para él. Solo para él. Miró atentamente la copa de vino tinto que mantenía en su mano y tomó un trago.

No sabía en que momento se había vuelto una obsesión, solo sabía que tenía que ser suya. Necesitaba tomarala, beberla, sentirla...

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, haciendo que soñara despierto con tenerla entre sus brazos. Casi podía recorrer cada centimetro de su piel, sin jamás haberla tocado de esa forma. Se sabia amante de ella, sin haberla tomado. Lo atormentaba continuamente, la suave curvatura de sus llenos labios. El como sería besarlos. Morderlos. Moldeardos con los suyos y someterlos. Y su razón huía en aquellos minutos de absoluta locura, donde podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, mientras entraba en ella. Podia comprobar lo suave y aterciopelada de su boca, que lo tentaba como una fruta jugosa y madura. ¡Y maldito fuera él, si no quería sacierse de ella!. Exprimir hasta la última gota del nectar que su boca poseía. Sentír en sus manos la hechizante sensación de poder hundir sus dedos en el amasijo de seda que era su cabello. Lo deleitable de tomar aquellos rizos y tironear de ellos suavemente, perlando la pasión en ese gesto. Lo poderoso que se sentíría al hundir su cara en la fina curvatura de su cuello, donde se embriagaría una y otra vez, con el puro aroma que ella desprendía.

En su mente, había delineado cada centímetro de su sedosa piel, llegando a cubrir el frágil cuerpo de ella, con el suyo propio.

Ese deseo lo estaba consumiendo. El deseo por poserla, por hacerla suya de forma imperativa. De llenarla por completo con su propia alma. Ese deseo le provocaba vértigo, sintiendose vencedor y vencido cuando sus ojos se topaban por los pasillos.

Estaba agonizando, por ella. ¿Quien lo iba a decir? Él. Draco Malfoy. Un sangre pura con los ideales ancestrales más arraigados. Ardiendo de deseo y pasión por una asquerosa sangre sucia. Ahogado por aquella obsesión de cabello y ojos castaños. La que lo retaba en cada encuentro, perteneciente al trío dorado. Enemiga por status de sangre y casa. Y sin embargo, no podía cerrar los ojos sín sentir su cálido aroma, ese que rememoraba una y otra vez en el amparo de la noche, tornandose en agitados sus pensamientos. Violentos. Desesperados.

Pero su mal vivir estaba por llegar a su fin...

Aquella noche, aquella misma noche ardería con ella entre sábanas de seda. Saciaría su sed, bebiendo del cuerpo de ella. Calmaría su pasión, su desenfredo, entre los cálidos brazos de la prefecta. La tomaría, con o sin consentimiento, mostrandole por que solo él era su amo y señor llevandola al límite. Poseyendola y dominandola como cada uno de sus sueños. Mostrandole al fin cual era el lugar para ella...

Aquella noche sería el final de noches en vela, obsesionado con su cuerpo. La tomaría y sería para él por siempre.

* * *

Y la pregunta es... Como dos hombre pueden sentir el mismo ardor, el mismo deseo por la misma mujer; y sin embargosolo uno de ellos no la destruiria en esa pasión, en ese fuego. En esa obsesión.


	18. ¿Donde Estás, Hemione?

**

* * *

******

Capitulo 18: ¿Donde estás, Hermione?

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde su extraña y sorprendente reunión con Theodore Nott, en la _salla Agnottis_. Llovía inusualmente y desde el saliente de su ventana, veía como el paisaje de Hogwarts se desdibujaba. No podía de dejar de dar vueltas a lo dicho por Nott. A pesar de que las palabras de él no habían sido muchas, en parte eran reveladoras, además del nexo que tenía en todo aquello. Por partes.

Que el profesor le había enseñado como entrar en la sala, era casi seguro. Aunque también había la posibilidad de que el propio Versus... - **_al fin y al cabo Nott había dicho que lo conocía-_** Al no saber más a cerca del Slytherin no pudo afirmar si Nott conocía o no en realidad la identidad de Versus... - **_Espera ¿y si era él? tampoco es tan descabellado_**-saltó al suelo y comenzó a pasearse inquieta por la habitación. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda. Ahora que recordaba, Nott jamás se había metido con ella. Podía detallar las rondas que les había tocado hacer como premios anuales. Aunque, si bien, tampoco la había defendido nunca. **_- ¡Claro tonta! Se hubiese puesto en evidencia! -_** Con ese descubrimiento, sus ojos miel se abrierón casi desorbitados. ¿Y si fuera...? Empezó a detallar al joven, buscando semejanzas o diferencias. Era alto y moreno, con un cuerpo que parecía estar bien formado, ya que no era revelador al vestir ... **_- No como otros...-_**A su memoría le llegarón unos ojos grises. -**_Ummmm sus ojos -_** Nott tenía los ojos castaños oscuros que reflejaban serenidad, inteligencia y misterio. - **_Pero no eran tan profundos como los suyos..-_** En cuanto a sí era o no guapo. Bueno, ella lo catalogaría en "un atractivo sereno". No llamaba la atención como Malfoy o Harry, pero era interesante de ver.En el colegio siempre estaba de los primeros pero sin querer destacar. Lo había visto caminar por los pasillos con porte y elegancia, pero no altivez. Era asiduo a la biblioteca y a los rincones de paz.

¿Podía ser Theodore Nott, Versus?

No. Algo le decía en su interior que no. Y su intuición rara vez fallaba.

Ahora quedaba otra cuestión... Estaba en peligro. ¿Pero de que? Nott no había especificado. - **_Estoy en peligro de muerte, secuestro, de qu eme tomen el pelo... o es mi familia la que corre peligro. Harry y Ron entraba en el pack... Al fin y al cabo, pertenezco al trío de oro y siempre he apoyado incondicionalmente a Harry_**...- Pero estar en peligro y dentro del colegio. - **_Vale, en Slytherin no somos muy queridos y hay muchos hijos (y futuros) mortifagos. Pero de ahí a que ataquen en el castillo...-_** Razonaba. Al fin y al cabo, ella ni siquiera pertenecía a la Orden del fénix (no al menos hasta la mayoría de edad) y algo que le resultaba graciosamente irónico era que, había recibido "ayuda" (si se le podía decir así) de dos Slytherin. Snape y Nott. Tres, si contaba con Versus, que era un tema a parte.

-**Versus...-**susurró entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en la cama adoselada. Llevó sus orbes miel a la caja de madera que había llegado aquella mañana en el correo y ahora reposaba a su lado. Desde la primera rosa negra acompañada de la nota, había recibido cada día un detalle con nota de Versus. A pesar de estar confundida por esos detalles, su estomago estaba lleno de permanentes mariposas. Para que negarlo, aquel "contacto" o ligamen con él la había sorprendido a la misma medida que la ... enamoraba? La anclaba a él? Por medio de las notas, sentia la conexión con él como cuando se enviaban e-mails. No sabía por que, pero a partir de la rosa negra, se sentía más cercana y unida a Versus. Volvió a suspirar y tomó la caja de madera. Lentamente la abrió y escuchó la suave melodía que emitía, mientras fue tomando de su interior los anteriores presentes de Versus. Cada cual diferente y maravilloso, diciendo mucho de él.

_**oOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOO F&B oOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOO**_

El primer día, había recibido la rosa negra. _Su Rosa negra_ con una pequeña nota:

_" En el paraíso de tus ojos,  
me pierdo porque estoy perdido,  
en la paz de tus labios,  
me encuentro porque estoy contigo,  
en el universo de tu alma,  
vivo con mil sentidos,  
en ti, vivo amándote"_

_Me duele estar tan lejos de ti, estando tan cerca. Pero es por tu bien, para que no corras peligro alguno. Pronto volveremos a vernos._

_Siempre tuyo, Versus_

A partir de ese día, cada presente hecho iba acompañado de una nota con un poema.

El Martes recibio Un libro de Artes Oscuras y uno de Runas Antiguas que nunca había nombrar junto con la nota. Parecían viejo pero las hojas estaban impecables, como si hubiesen sido tratadas con mucho mimo.

_" Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos,  
uno a uno, de mi a ti,  
riendo tristezas,  
llorando sonrisas,  
mi objetivo eres tú,  
y sólo tú, para amarte "_

_Atesora en tu corazón toda enseñanza y acuerdate de mí cuando navegues por sus páginas._

_Siempre tuyo, Versus._

Por suerte para ella, Harry y Ron estaban acabando los deberes para pociones (copiando del suya, como siempre) y Ginny estaba de camino a los terrenos para su primera clase de la mañana, Cuidado de Criaturas. El ave fue la misma que la de la entrega primera y tuvo la "delicadez" de entregarle el paquete sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta.

El Miércoles, primorosamente envuelto en tercipelo morado, recibió un medallón de runas antiguas. Era de plata, muy viejo, del tamaño de un doblon antiguo y lucía una Caroita (o chaorita, piedra color lilácea) en el centro. La cadena, de plata vieja tambien, era muy larga. La nota decía:

_"Ahora puedo oírte,  
puedo sentir tu silencio,  
puedo recorrer tus besos  
y soñar tus labios,  
puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía,  
aún cuando estés lejos  
y seas todo nostalgia"._

_Lleva muy cerca del corazón lo que te he entregado. Por siempre estaremos unidos. No tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.._

_Siempre Tuyo, Versus._

Para su desgracia, ese regalo fue entregado en presencia de todo el grupo. Ginny guiñó el oja Susan y Luna, que aguardaban en expectación desde sus mesa a saber el que. Más Luna sonrió como siempre y siguió desayunando. Harry miró a Hermione, modiendose la lengua para no preguntar, por temor a meter la pata. Ron, como siempre, no fue tan sutíl...

-** ¿-ifh-ihfñusgfgfmgmvnmvyjglifgñlruñfqe? - **bajo la mirada inquisitoria de Ginny, tragó la tostada con bacon ahumado y repitió -** Que?? ¿A ti quien te ha enviado eso? -** repitió molesto y sonrojado.

-** Él -** contesto con simplicidad y algo ida Hermione, acariciando con suavidad la joya recien entregada. Su corazón parecía debatirse entre latir a toda velocidad o dejar de latir. -**_Merlin!-_**Dejandolos con la palabra en la boca, Hermione se levantó de la mesa y permanecío todo el día con una sonrisa imborrable.

El Jueves, el "mensajero" los sorprendió en medio de una discusión tocante a la siguiente salida a Hosmade. Harry y Ron, con el cejo ya fruncido, esperaron a que Hermione desenvolviera el paquete. _Sonrió_. Una caja de bombones. Como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, abrió la caja y tomó uno. Eran de chocolate negro y naranja amarga; y aun se preguntaba como sabía Versus que eran sus favoritos. Mientras los demás tomaban de la caja, leyó la pequeña nota...

_"Sabes a silencio y a sueños,  
con melodías de ternura  
y tacto de deseo,  
sabes a mi mundo,  
a todo lo que anhelo,  
sabes a amor, a mi amor" _

_Ansío más que nunca, volver a probar tus labios. Tan prohibidos... tan anhelados._

_Siempre tuyo, Versus_

-** Creo que nos debes una explicación -** exigió el pelirojo tomando el cuarto bombón.

PLAF!

Ginny soltó una cachetada en la mano de su hermano, reprimiendolo con la mirada por glotón. Cuando fue a protestar, Ginny lo atajó.

-** No solo eres un glotón si no que tambien un cotilla. Hermione no tiene por que decirte nada. No eres su padre -**

Con la reprimenda, se ganó una carcajada general. Ver a los dos pequeños Weasley pelear siempre era divertido. Ginny sonrio y le guiñó un ojo a la colorada prefecta. Ella tambien estaba ansiosa por respuestas, pero la peliroja sabía que no las tendría, ya que ni siquiera Hermione las tenía. Todo lo relacionado con Versus estaba envuelto de un velo extraño, rozando lo sensual. Tan sutil, misterioso y mágico... tan prohibido, que daba miedo hablar de ello.

El Viernes, fue curioso como llegó el obsequio... Sonrió al ver un pequeño paquete dentro del periodico El Profeta. Probalmente Versus había vistos sus apuros, en aquellos días por las reacciones de sus posesivos-amigos-quien-te-manda-esto. La finisima pluma de nacar blanco y filo de plata, la dejó completamente asombrada por su fineza y majestuosidad. La nota decía:

_Cuando tu beso es una caricia  
cuando es un despertar contigo,  
si una sonrisa es un motivo  
y un silencio tu añoranza,  
cuando tú amor me manda  
y yo obedezco con pasión,  
entonces sigo amándote_

_Tiéntame, acaríciame  
lléname cada instante de ti,  
haz que cada noche sea un sueño  
y cada despertar una sonrisa,  
lléname de ti  
y llévame a tu amor._

_Me gusta cuando escribes con tanta paciencia y elegancia tu nombre. Más tu nombre siempre suena mejor en mis labios. Como el mío, en los tuyos._

_Procurare que el Zanahoria no te haga más escandalo._

_Siempre tuyo, Vesus._

Rió sola varios segundo al imaginar a su amigo de años con cara de dicha hortaliza. Harry y Ron interrumpieron su maravillosa conversación sobre escobas nuevas, para mirarla y negar con la cabeza.

-** Mujeres ... -** renegó el pelirrojo.

A la altura del sabado; Harry, Ronald y los demás la tenían acribillada a preguntas. Con el nuevo regalo, una pequeña esfera labrada en un cristal morado con vetas, los restantes del trio de oro casi exigieron quien le prodigaba tantos mimos. Hermione se sonrojó y guardo la nota. Más tarde leería...

_Mil razones para pensarte  
cien para admirarte  
y una sola para no olvidarte:  
Quererte._

_Eres la luz que me guía. La unica razón para seguir viviendo y respirando. Lo único por lo que abrir los ojos cada día y enfrentarse a la vida._

_Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_**oOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOO Fin F&B oOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOO**_

Seis regalos, que todo había que decirle, la tenían en una nube. A pesar de la cantidad de excusas que había tenido que dar para con sus compañeros, sus humor había permanecido sereno y ensoñado.

Y aquel mismo día, siendo domingo, recibió el ultimo presente (hasta el momento) de Versus. Una preciosa caja de madera tallada, que al abrirla, emitia una dulce y envolvente canción. Tomó entre sus dedos la última nota y la leyó para sí:

_Bailas hermosa, bailas sin parar  
la música te rodea y bailas  
cierras los ojos sintiendo y bailas  
bailas sin parar  
te beso, te abrazo, y bailas  
nos juramos amor  
me juraste amor  
y no paraste de bailar. _

_¿De qué color es un sentimiento?  
La respuesta esta en el silencio  
en contemplarte y mirarte  
en saber que existes  
en poder pensarte  
en anochecer soñándote  
un sentimiento es amor  
pero sin color  
sólo el color que tiene el sentirte._

_Espero verte esta tarde en las gradas. Se que no estarás conmigo, pero te sentiré a mi lado. Se que no me escucharas, pero susurraré en tu oido._

_Siempre tuyo, Versus._

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró completamente enamorada.

-** Versus -**

* * *

A su alrededor todo era caos. Su visión estaba nublada, pero no sabía si por el alcohol o por la misma rabia que lo cegaba. La Opera resonaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes, alentando la destrucción. Motivandola.

_Siente dias. Una semana._

-**POR QUE!?-** gritó desesperado, mesandose los cabellos platinos. Su locura se había transformado en poder, y el poder... en destruccion a su alrededor. La habitación estaba hecha añicos y aun así, no había encotrado reposo ni desahogo. No era suficiente para descargar la rabia de ver frustados sus planes una y otra vez. De ver que ella se volvia más inalcanzable. De ver que alguien se la estaba tomando. Durante toda aquella semana, día tras día, había fracasado en su ardid para tomar a la prefecta para él. ¡Ella nunca estaba sola! En la biblioteca...llendo a su torre...bajando a desayunar... tutorías... incluso en el cambio de clases. Además, inexplicablemente, todos los trucos que había intentado, habían fallado. Era como si ella se anticipara. -**Ella... o su maldito ángel guardian..-** se dejó car pesadamente en el único mueble que restaba a salvo en aquella habitación... una butaca de cuero oscuro. -** Quien es él?-** se preguntó mientras enterraba sus cara entre sus manos. En su vigilia había sido observador de los siete obsequios. Tambien de las risas secretas y los suspiros caidos de aquellos prefectos labios -**Sus labios...-** susurró mientras los suyos cirvaba una sonrisa. Aquellos labios que ansiaba tomar desde hacía tiempo. Un olor extraño llegó hasta él, metálico. Separó su cara de sus manos y reparó entonces que de su palma izquierda surgia un pequeño filamento rojo. _Sangre. Su sangre_. Con la punta de la lengua, relamió la palma, limpiando el corte de forma lenta. Se echó hacia atrás, recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo del majestuoso sillón. Cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar sus ideas. Con fría determinación, a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol ingerida (no por nada tenía el temple de todo un Malfoy) repaso todos los movimientos de la prefecta. Todas sus visitas. Todos sus contactos. Todas sus actividades ... Todo en busca de una grieta por donde colarse.

Sus labios se curvaron maliciosamente, a la vez que las orbes grises se abrian, con el destello de la locura.

-**Así sea!-** exclamó riendo con locura, dando por encontrado el modo en que la tomaría para él. Aquellos a los que ella tanto protegía... ellos, seres despreciables e inferiores, serían la clave. Aquella misma tarde, durante el partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, los propiso seres que ella tan fielmente protegía, se la entregarían en bandeja de plata.

Movió la varita dejando intacta la sala, mientras se dirigía a la salida. Realmente la Sala de los Menesteres era única. Y serí aquella misma sala la que tendría el privilegio de acoger su maravillosa hazaña.

* * *

Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde y estaba segura de que ni Harry ni Ron se lo perónarían. Aquella tarde había Quiditch y no era un partido cualquiera... era El Partido. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Toda una semana de comentarios ácidos y redecillas entre ambas casas.

-**Merlín! Que no llego... que no llegoooooo-** intentó apresurar más su paso para poder llegar lo antes posible a la torre de su casa. Se había entretenido demasiado en la biblioteca y ahora llegaría tarde al partido. Tan apurada iba que´, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había arrollado en su carrera a un pequeño elfo doméstico.

Hermione dejó los libros mal colocados en el suelo, presa de los remordimientos por haber atropeyado (aun siendo si quere¨r) al pequeño. Cuando se agachó, se encontro con un pequeño elfo de carita sucia y orejas ralas. Por sus grandes ojos marrones, afloraban varias lágrimas, que contrajeron el corazón de Hermione. Con delicadeza lo tomó en brazos. Parecía que estaba muy aturdido, por que ni se movió o quejó.

-** ¿Estas... estas bien?-** susurró angustiada. No pensaba haberle dado tan golpe. Pero entre lo pequeñito que era y la velocidad que ella llevaba, parecía que el encontronazó había sido más violento (al menos para el pequeño ser).

-** Moo esta bien. Moo siente la cabeza dormida -** su voz chillona salió entre cortada -** no se preocupe por Moo señorita. Moo se pondrá bien. Moo tiene que limpiar el aula de pociones y...-**

**-Tranquilo Moo. Yo hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore y así, no tendrás que hacer nada por que...-**

Error.

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOO-** gritó el pequeño ser, revolviedose del abrazo de la prefecta -**Moo esta bien. Moo no es ninguna carga. Moo tiene que trabajar-** desesperado, se siguió retorciendo hasta que la angustiada prefecta lo dejó en el suelo. Al sentirse en tierra firme, el pequeño elfo intentó caminar, más al dar dos pasos se tambaleó.

**-No puedes caminar**!- gritó desesperada Hermione. ¡Merlín! Angustiada tomo de nuevo al pequeño y se dirigió a la enfermería.

-** Moo tiene que ir... Moo tiene que ir-** repetía con un hilo de voz, el pequño ser con los ojos entrecerrados.

-** ¿donde... donde tienes que ir, Moo?-** pregunto Hermione mientras caminaba más rápido.

-** Sala de menesteres...alli Moo descansará. Allí Moo encontrara a Rush y Rush le cuidará. Moo debe ir.. señoo señorita-** el pequeño elfo abrio sus ojos y miró a Hermione. La prefecta no pudo negar aquella petición y cambio el rumbo para dirigirse a la mística sala. No separó a pensar en nada más ni en analizar la situación. La desesperación por cuarar al pequeño, le había quitado de la mente todo lo demás. El partido, el peligro, que estaba sola en mitad de un pasillo y...

Todo se volvió negro.

-** Moo lo siente señorita. Moo se siente miserable... -** Con ello, el pequeño hizo tal y como se le había encomendado.

* * *

Andaba por los pasillos preso de la agitación y la angustia creciente que lo espoleaba en su busqueda. Nadie la había visto desde el desayuno y un mal presentimiento le quemaba el corazón. ¡Ella jamás faltaba a ningun partido de su casa!. Con el alma en vilo, bajó a la _Salla Agnotis_ para encontrar lo que ya sabía. Nada. Perdiendo sus frios nervios, Versus gritó desesperado. ¿Y si su sueño se hacía realidad? Aquello lo había atormentado por varias noches. La encontrarían... la perdería y ella sufriría por su culpa. Cayó de rodillas ante tal expectativa. Incredulo noto como sus mejillas se mojaba. _Lágrimas_.

-**No. No pienso permitirlo...-** exclamó con determinación. Sobandose la cara asperamente con las manos,quitandose todo resto de aquella "debilidad", intentó serenarse. Tenía que estar bien concentrado para que su busqueda fuera exacta, de nada le servía perder el tiempo dando rienda a sentimientos que en aquel momento no le ayudaban en nada.

Sabía que Hermione no estaba en el castillo. No había ido ni a ver a Hagrid ni a los alrededores del campo de Quiditch, no la habían visto en las cocinas ni en la biblioteca... Era como si se hubiera esfumado. - **Mi pequeña... mi amor. ¿Donde estás Hermione? -** susurró desesperado, mientras comprobaba otra vez que ella no se encontraba en el colegio.

Durante una semana había estado observandola desde la lejanía. Por desgracia, él había tenido que ausentarse más de lo habitual con lo cual, tuvo que dejar el encargo a Nott de estar cerca de ella. Gracias a una charla, se habían podido cambiar los turnos de prefectos y se había asegurado de que ella nunca fuera sola. Era una suerte contar con Severus, Dumbledore y Nott.

Notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco y algo le laceraba. Sus profundos ojos se iluminaron con esperanza, mientras que su mano tomaba lo que colgaba de su cuello. Aun podría...

* * *

Despertó algo aturdida con la sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo. Parpadeo varias e intentó enfocar su mirada. ¿Donde estaba? Con lentitud giró su cuello para poder ver donde se encontraba. La luz era muy tenue y a pensa podía distinguir nada, ya que sus ojos se negaban a enfocar. A sus oidos llegó de fondo, muy suave, música. Tenía la cabeza tan aturdida que tuvo que concentrarse para poder hubicar aquella música. Era suave e incitante. Era Ópera.

**-Ummmmmm-** la cabeza le zumbó unos segundos, pero cuando se intentó llevar la mano cayó en la cuenta... estaba atada. ¡Atada! Se revolvió lo que la pesadez del cuerpo le dejó para comprobara que, no tan solo tenía atadas las muñecas, sino que tambien los tobillos. Hizo otro esfuerzo por removerse energicamente y se desesperó al notar que las ataduras no cedían y que su cuerpo estaba demasiado adormilado. Una voz en sus cabeza la llamó a su razón -**_Calmate! No vas a solucionar nada perdiendo los estribos! Piensa!-_** Intentó serenarse y reconstruir sus pasos. Sus orbes miel se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que no recordaba nada, solo haber salido de la biblioteca, correendo y... una densa niebla negra ocupaba sus recuerdos. Tomo aire varias veces para controlar su llanto y tomó fuerzas para incorporarse lo máximo que sus ataduras le permitían. Para empezar, tendría que saber donde estaba.

La luz parecía ahora un poco más fuerte por lo que pudo detallar la estancia. Se encotraba en una habitación de paredes de piedra, soberbias y desnudas. Al fondo vió crepitar la chimenea, que era el único punto de luz en la habitación. Por más que se intentó concentrar, no pudo ubicar de donde procedía la música. Volteó la cabeza varias veces y entonces detalló en su posición. Estaba tumbada. Estaba tumbada en una amplia y cómoda cama. Atada a ella. Llevó su mirada a sus ataduras y se sorprendió. Seda. La pálida piel de sus brazos desnudos contrastaba con aquellos dos pedazos de tela suave. _Brazos desnudos..._ Sobresalta bajó la vista al resto de su cuerpo. Alguien debía haberla cambiado, por que no había ni rastro de sus ropas. Habían sido sustituidas por un camisón muy fino de color perlado, que por el tacto que notaba, tambien era de seda.

-**_Que está pasando? Que significa todo esto?-_** su corazón se volvió acelerar. Estaba asustada y medio desnuda, atada e indefensa a una cama. ¿Cual era el motivo? y ¿quien tenía ese motivo?.

Por unos segundos el tacto de las sábanas de seda, le evocó la imagen de unos ojos profundos y cabello negro que la inundaron. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse al pensar en la noche que había pasado con Versus. _Las sábanas tambien eran de seda_. Se perdió en aquellos recuerdos y fantaseó con sentir de nuevo las firmes manos de él, contra su piel. Versus... Un resquicio de su razón la volvió a llamar a la realidad -** No. Versus no me asustaría de este modo. No jugaría conmigo así, pero...- **Pero, en aquel momento, prefería pensar en que era Versus quien había organizado todo aquello, como guinda final a aquellos detalles. Y se sintió completamente inflamada y febril ante tal expectativa. Para que negarlo. Deseaba volver a hacer el amor con el, sentirse ligada en cuerpo, alma y mente a través del sexo. Quería perderse otra vez en las caricias de sus labios, mordisquear su piel y arañarle la espalda, mientras él entraba en ella de forma candente.

Cerró sus ojos e imaginó lo que sería... Versus entraría lentamente a la estancia, silencioso, moviendose entre las sombras. Con aquel particular aroma inundandolo todo. Casi sintió como el peso del cuerpo de su amante se desplazaba a su lado, quedando sentado. Como deslizaría sin niguna prisa, desde su cuello desnudo hasta sus piernas, la caricia de una rosa negra. Involuntariamente, arqueó la espalda al "sentir" el tacto de los pétalos sobre sus pechos. Notó como su vientre se contrajó a la vez que los pezones se endurecían con el suave tacto del camisón. No pudo controlar el gemido que nació de lo más hondo al pensar que aquellas manos... -** Versus-** susurró con voz velada por el deseo.

Un ruido al fondo de la estancia la trajo de nuevo a la habitación, dejandola perlada en deseo e insatisfecha. Parecía que alguien había abierto una puerta cercana a la chimenea y por unos segundos, llegó a ella la tenue luz del exterior. Tan embobada estaba en lo recien experimentado que ni siquiera se acordó en gritar por auxilio. _Sería un descuido que seguramente luego se reprocharía. _Ensismismada y anhelante de respuestas, guió sus orbes miel a la figura que se deslizaba en la oscuridad. El suave olor a rosas llenó la estancia, haciendo desbocar el corazón de Hermione. Con aquel aroma, cerró los ojos. _Versus_.

-** Veo que por fin has despertado, querida -**

Para el horror de la prefecta, la voz le era terriblemente familiar. Con ese deje marcado y arrastrado. Tragó con dificultad al ver como acompañaban a aquella voz, dos luces mercurio. Como un gato, Malfoy discurrió por las sombras hasta quedarse en la mitad de la estancia. Su masculina figura, quedó recortada por las sombras que emitía la luz de la lumbre. Para el horror de Hermione, Malfoy comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, mientras se desabrochaba lentamente la camisa. Se desesperó al notar como subía a la cama y se inclinaba hacia ella. Si quiso gritar, no pudo. Su voz la abandono en el momento que el rozó con sus finos labios el lóbulo derecho de ella y le susurro:

-** Ahora, no habrá nada que nos pueda separar. Esta noche, será mía...-**

* * *

HOLA A TODO/AS!!

Buffff ha costado pero aquí está! Siento mucho la tardanza. Como ya os explique mi ordenador a muerto (un minuto de silencio, por favor) llevandose con el TODA la informacion de TODOS los fics (buaaaaaaaaa). Por lo que voy haciendo por poder recontruir.

Quiero daros las gracias por los mensajitos de animo. En particular, gracias Luna. No te he podido contestar el super rw por que no me dió opción en el mensaje que recibí. La verdad es que me dió mucha rabia perder toda la información, por que además he perdido fotos y recuerdos que no hay forma... En fin! Que le vamos ha hacer.

Por eso, os dejo aqui las gracias

**Rumys, Kilia, Romi, Lyra, CiNtHiA, SandritaGranger, dulceySnape, Lynn Cullen, dreamhp, Dulce Invierno, Lauriska Malfoy, Laura CM, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd, Grayse, youyou, dEC y Luna.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR EL FIC!!**

A continuación os dejo varias cositas:

oOo - Muchos habeis coincidido en CUATRO personas: SEVERUS, DRACO, NOTT y HARRY...Os diré que Uno de ellos es Versus.

oOo- Aun no se cuantos capitulos quedan para que Versus se revele, aunque no lo voy a alargar mucho más. Supongo que habreis notado que escribo sobre la marcha. El fic es un poco "espontaneo" (bueno, como todos los que escribo). Solo tengo dos o tres directrices (y ahora ni eso por que se han borrado #w#) como Quien es Versus y como va a ir la historia, de ahí que tambien tardo más.

oOo- Habrá más de un final. Creo que ya lo había comentado. Final feliz? Espero que sea un gran final.

oOo- El nombre de Versus sigue siendo la clave. No por las letras, si no por su significado.

oOo- Recordaros que, nada es lo que parece. Y piensa mal, y acertaras.

oOo- os dejo mi mail por si quereis comentar más cositas ... annkora81 (arroba) hotmail ...

Solo desear que os haya gustado el capitulo. Como siempre,** muchas gracias por leerlo y comentarlo.**

Besos

Ev...


	19. Muñeca de Trapo

**Nota:**

**_Este capitulo es muy breve y puede llegar a molestar la conciencia de algunos de los lectores, por lo que se va a relatar en él. Os aviso por que, habrá quien no lo vea de la misma manera (o piense que soy exagerada) pero al fin y al cabo prefiero que leais bajo vuestra responsabilidad. _**

**_Aclarar que en ningún momento va ha haber nada explicito o violento, o al menos esa ha sido mi intención (y bajo mi punto de vista creo que es correcto). Este capitulo es necesario para el deasarrollo del fic y el desencadenante. _**

**_Solo espero que a nadie le haya molestado._**

**_Gracias_**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Muñeca de trapo**

* * *

_Malfoy comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, mientras se desabrochaba lentamente la camisa. Se desesperó al notar como subía a la cama y se inclinaba hacia ella. Si quiso gritar, no pudo. Su voz la abandono en el momento que el rozó con sus finos labios el lóbulo derecho de ella y le susurro:_

_-** Ahora, no habrá nada que nos pueda separar. Esta noche, será mía...-**_

* * *

Sintió la respiración acompasada de Malfoy sobre su cuello, mientras el prefecto se inclinaba lentamente sobre ella. Intentó articular palabra, más no consiguió que sonido alguno se pronunciara de sus labios. No se podía mover. No podía hablar... _ni gritar_.

Estaba atrapada.

**- Dime gatita... ¿No crees que es maravillosa la Mamba Negra(1)? Su veneno es mortal y de rápida acción. Se calcula que en cada mordedura inyecta unos100 mg de veneno, siendo suficiente solo 15 mg de el, para acabar con un hombre de mediana edad. Sin embargo, en pequeñísimas dosis y según como es tratado, es un excelente relajante muscular o un deshinibidor tan potente como la cocaína-** con la sonrisa entre los labios, llevó su mano derecha al cuello de la prefecta y lo acarició sugestivamente, allí donde había una minúscula herida parecida a una picada de mosquito. Amplió su sonrisa al ver como reaccionaba ella al roce, sin ni siquiera ser consiente de ello - **Sabes Granger, no era así como debía ser... -** por unos segundos, los ojos de Draco parecieron más claros y serenos-**.. pero no me has dejado otra opción. No te preocupes. No por nada, se me considera el mejor amante de todo Hogwarts. Esta noche, serás la afortunada de disfrutar de mis caricias-** deslizó a la vez su mano desde el cuello hasta el bien formado pecho de la prefecta, notando como ella se tensaba y como su propia bajo-cintura empezaba a tomar vida - **Con clama, gatita, con clama. Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás...-** acto seguido acortó distancias enterrando sus labios en la curvatura del cuello de la prefecta. Él también disfrutaría.

**_- No puede ser...no...no... NO! Esto no puede estar sucediendo-_** Gritó mentalmente Hermione. LA desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella. Ya no se sentía dueña de su cuerpo. El pánico surcaba su mente al comprobar que no era dueña de sus actos. Que su cuerpo estaba a merced de Malfoy mientras su mente luchaba por huir. Era como si viviera una película a través de sus ojos. Como una pesadilla horrible en la que no podía participar y sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en aquel film. Podía sentir con muchísima claridad la lengua viperina, deslizándose por su cuello, gravando un húmedo rastro en su piel; mientras sus pechos eran "agasajados" por los masajes circulares que las manos de Malfoy le reverenciaba. Hasta podía notar con claridad la incipiente erección del blondo, alojada a la altura de su cadera izquierda. El roce del pelo platinado sobre su hombro... Podía notarlo a él, pero ni podía moverse ni hablar. **_- ¡Maldita sea! Si hasta puedo oler la maldita colonia con menta y pimienta negra que lleva! Pero no puedo quitármelo de encima-_** Hermione sintió su estómago encogerse en un espasmo. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo.

Sin voluntad.

-** No se que tienes Granger... -**lo oyó susurrar roncamente, sin separarse de su cuello -** No se que es, pero me vuelves loco...-** la mano de él apretó ligeramente el pecho mientras mordía con ansia la unión del cuello con el hombro de la leona.

De forma audible (y para su mayor desgracia) Hermione gimió con tal acción. Draco sonrió, triunfante sobre su hombro y siguió tomando cada pedacito de la piel expuesto de ella.

Hermione, impactada por su propio sonido, descubrió horrorizada la verdad de aquel momento... su cuerpo... Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de él como si fuera su amante!. Era como si su cuerpo ya no formara parte de ella, que no correspondiera a lo que ella quería, si no que tenía voluntad "propia" o mejor dicho, voluntad controlada por Malfoy. Asustada, cayó que reaccionaba a las caricias de aquel loco. -**_¿POR QUE?-_** su cabeza empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas intentando buscar la explicación a aquello, a la par que buscaba una salida. No recordaba nada a cerca del veneno de la Mamba Negra, no al menos que le pudiera esclarecer en el mundo mágico. Sabía que era mortal y que provocaba parálisis pero nada que ver con mezclas para pociones. Claro que había dos posibilidades...

Una. Malfoy le podría haber mentido. Como Slytherin, príncipe de las serpientes, era una alternativa muy probable. Se divertía acosta de burlarse de ella.

O dos. Malfoy era bueno en pociones y no hacía falta que nadie se lo confirmara. Podría ser un niñito consentido, pero ponía la mano en el fuego de que, en su educación para con pociones (y artes oscuras) superaba de largo lo aprendido en aquel colegio. Y de que su papa no repararía en gastos a la hora de tener bien informado a su primo y unigénito.

Su propia espalda curvándose en respuesta a los estímulos provocados en sus generosos pechos, la sacó de pensamientos. Malfoy los estaba lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando con paciencia y minuciosidad. Como si tuviese mucha sed y ellos fueran agua preciada. Y esa revelación la llevó a algo más. Por su forma de tocarla... por su forma de agasajarla... ¡Dios, Malfoy la deseaba! La estaba tomando contra su voluntad, sí. Pero lo estaba haciendo...ummmm... como decirlo... como si la estuviera amando. Lo hacía con deseo y pasión, eso era palpable pero de forma amable, casi con cariño y respeto. Y aquello la confundió. ¿No se suponía que él la estaba forzando?. Aquello era algo más que la respuesta a un bajo instinto, al arrebato de un momento. Era más profundo y oscuro, ocultando un trasfondo que no podía comprender. Malfoy se había tomado muchas molestias por ella... por una sangre sucia... la amiga de Potter... su enemiga... ¿Por qué?. ¿Que es lo que sentía Malfoy?. ¿Que sentía por ella y por que estaba haciendo todo aquello?

El fino camisón de seda, fue removido hacia abajo, revelando así su total desnudez ante él. Lo vio separarse y observarla, con un deje de orgullo. Los luceros grises chispearon con lujuria, al contemplar por completo los senos desnudos de la castaña. Grandes, redondos y firmes; coronados por dos pequeños pináculos erguidos que en aquella luz se le antojaban como dos tiernas frambuesas (dispuestas solo para él) Gimió extasiado por el premio que tenía ante él y lo mucho que podría hacer con ellos, aquella noche. Después de tal revelación, la detalló con tiempo, grabando cada recóndito de su cuerpo. Era tal y como había imaginaba, mucho mejor que en los sueños tormentosos que lo acosaban de noche. Desde hacia ya... ella era su única obsesión. Nado lo llenaba. Nada lo calmaba. Pero esa misma noche... su sed sería saciada, embriagándose del más exquisito ser. Ella.

-** Nunca lo entenderé...-** negó suavemente sin apartar su vista de su ya parte favorita de ella** - nunca entenderé por que siendo tan hermosa, por que teniendo un cuerpo tan apetitoso y deseable... te cubres como una mojigata, Granger- **los ojos felinos de él se movieron de sus senos hasta hallarse fijos en los suyos. Vio como gradualmente aquellos luceros grises se oscurecían por el deseo. Los dedos de él se deslizaron en una caricia suave desde los tobillos hasta tomar entre sus dedos el amasijo de rizos suaves que descansaba a un lado de la cabeza de ella. El fuero interno de Draco clamó inquieto por saborear aquella sedosa piel. Todas sus expectativas estaban siendo colmadas. Sus fracasos anteriores, compensados. Solo esperaba el maravilloso momento de tomarla definitivamente.

Por varios minutos indefinidos, Malfoy se dedico a tocar y acariciar cada centímetro de su piel. A explorar su premio, mientras le susurraba palabras incompresibles al oído de la prefecta, entre caricia y besos. Cuando se colocó sobre ella, a horcajadas, Hermione pudo ver como comenzaba a desprenderse de su camisa. Y horrorizada, pudo comprobar que sus propias manos, lo ayudaban a desabrocharse el cierre del pantalón, mientras que el rubio sonreía visiblemente complacido. Sus propios dedos, rozaron la virilidad de Draco, arrancando un gemido ronco por parte de él. Lo vio cerrar los ojos casi en trance, mientras afianzaba las manos en sus caderas. La cabeza de él cayó hacia atrás mientras los dedos de Hermione siguieron con sus caricias. La opera de fondo se confundió con los gemidos (por desgracia) de ambos.

-**_ Mis manos... Lo están ayudando... Mis manos!-_** a pesar de no notarlo, supo que sus piernas también estaban libres y que seguramente Malfoy había removido sus ataduras a la vez que el camisón**_ - Estoy desatada... pero es como si no lo estuviera -_** pensó con tristeza e impotencia. De que le servía no estar atada, si sus manos tenían la voluntad gobernada por aquel demonio de ojos grises. No solo sus manos. Se estaba escuchando gemir y "disfrutar" de aquellos momentos. Se desesperó. No podría escapar. Él la tomaría, sin ser a la fuerza, pues su propio cuerpo la traicionaba -**_Versus...Versus ¿Donde estás? Te necesito... Tengo miedo, Versus. No soy tan fuerte... no puedo hacer nada. Dijiste que nunca permitirías que me hicieran daño- _**recordó las palabras de él la tarde que pasearon en el jardín privado - **_Te necesito!! VERSUS!!-_** lo llamó mentalmente, como si así se fuera a materializar a su lado. Por su mejilla, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, expresando todos los sentimientos que su cuerpo no le dejaba expresar.

La piel pálida de Malfoy contrastaba con aquella semi oscuridad. Parecía algo irreal ver la piel de su, siempre enemigo, resplandecer a la tenue luz de la lumbre. Su visión se emborronó y cerró los ojos al percibir que él volvía a inclinarse sobre ella, sin borrar esa sonrisa de triunfo. Hermione percibió que Draco besaba suavemente las lágrimas que sus orbes miel habían derramado, volviendo a preguntarse, que es lo que realmente quería él.

-** Tranquila gatita, tranquila. Pronto estaré dentro de ti y verás que nuestra unión es perfecta. Que vamos a ser uno solo en la máxima expresión -** apartó con lentitud varios rizos que cubrían el rostro, limpiando con el pulgar el resto salino de sus mejillas -** Te voy ha hacer olvidar ese ángel guardián que te cela día y noche...-** sintió como la acariciarla suavemente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal ante la mención de Versus. Malfoy no pareció darse cuenta. Seguía murmurando sobre ella como si estuviera demasiado embriagado como para ver la reacción de ella ante sus palabras -** ... pronto entenderás que nadie te ama como yo ...- **las manos de él, separaron suavemente sus muslos hasta acomodándose entre ellos, sin dejar de susurrarle con voz ronca -** ... pronto ...- **besó suavemente sus labios -** ...verás que nadie más puede poseerte... -** sintió como besaba su cuello mientras se acomodaba encima de ella -** Porque...-** tomó sus manos y las subió hasta llevarlas a cada lado de su cabeza -**... Tú eres Mía-** y se movió definitivamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los parpados y esperó, con esas últimas palabras, que él la tomara por completo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) - MAMBA NEGRA. Esta considerada como una de las serpientes más Mortíferas de África. En cada mordida, inyecta una media de 100mg de este veneno, que es mortal para un humano con tan solo 15mg. La toxina neurotóxica de su veneno paraliza a la presa. La muerte se produce por sofocación, como resultado de la parálisis de los músculos respiratorios. Aunque su veneno no es el más toxico, debido a su naturaleza agresiva y a la gran cantidad de veneno que inyecta, como a su velocidad, es considerada como la serpiente más peligrosa del mundo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya molestado. Solo agradeceros que sigais leyendo la historia y los rw que deajis. **

**Luna, no puedo ver tu dirección de correo. Si quieres, mandame un mail y así ya te añado.**

**Como veis, esta vez he intentado tardar menos, aunque este capitulo no ha sido muy largo. La verdad es que estoy intentando aprovechar al maximo las horas de la comida en el trabajo para pasar aquí lo que voy escribiendo en la libreta. Espero que pronto lo pueda hacer desde mi propio pc.**

**Solo mandaros un besazo y desear que tengais un buen fin de semana.**

**Besos**

**Ev...**


	20. Luces y Sombras

**Nota:**

**_GRACIAS... por la paciencia que estáis teniendo conmigo y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Me han dicho que en unos 15 días tendré mi pc en casa, por lo que ya no (y eso espero) tardaré tanto en actualizar._**

**_Espero que os guste... a pesar de que es muy cortito... espero que os guste._**

**_Ev..._**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Luces y Sombras**

* * *

_-** Tranquila gatita, tranquila. Pronto estaré dentro de ti y verás que nuestra unión es perfecta. Que vamos a ser uno solo en la máxima expresión -** apartó con lentitud varios rizos que cubrían el rostro, limpiando con el pulgar el resto salino de sus mejillas -** Te voy ha hacer olvidar ese ángel guardián que te cela día y noche...-** sintió como la acariciarla suavemente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal ante la mención de Versus. Malfoy no pareció darse cuenta. Seguía murmurando sobre ella como si estuviera demasiado embriagado como para ver la reacción de ella ante sus palabras -** ... pronto entenderás que nadie te ama como yo ...- **las manos de él, separaron suavemente sus muslos hasta acomodándose entre ellos, sin dejar de susurrarle con voz ronca -** ... pronto ...- **besó suavemente sus labios -** ...verás que nadie más puede poseerte... -** sintió como besaba su cuello mientras se acomodaba encima de ella -** Porque...-**_ _Tomó sus manos y las subió hasta llevarlas a cada lado de su cabeza -**... Tú eres Mía-** y se movió definitivamente._

_Hermione cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los parpados y esperó, con esas últimas palabras, que él la tomara por completo._

* * *

Sintió el peso agobiante del cuerpo de Malfoy sobre sí y en su garganta se atravesó un grito de impotencia. Su labio inferior fue mordido por sus propios dientes sin darse cuenta de ello. Solo atinó a apretar sus parpados, con tanta fuerza, que dolia. Como si al mantenerlos cerrados, pudiera negarse a lo que estaba pasando. Su mente estaba nublada, bloqueada por el miedo de lo que estaba suceciendo en aquel momento. _**-¿Por que yo?-**_ Esa pregunta ocupaba su mente casi por completo, y la acompañó mientras que su mente se sumía en el letargio y todo fue oscuridad a su alrededor.

* * *

Pudo ver el brillo en aquellos deseados ojos miel. Por fin! Despues de tanto esperar, tendría su recompensa... ELLA. La iba a tomar... la iba ha hacer suya. Se inclinó sobre ella y ... Pero... ¿que estaba pasando?

-**Maldita sea! ¿Que...?-**

Un golpe suave. - **_Quema... el brazo me quema_** - siente dolor, pero no puede apartar sus orbes plata de las de miel. Tiembla y desaparece todo a su alrededor.

Y solo pudo sentir dolor...

* * *

Notó todo el cuerpo denso y un tanto adolorido. Los parpados le pesaban tanto que apensa pudo entre abrirlos. La luz se coló a sus orbes doradas suavemente, revelando la estancia de forma borrosa. En una esquina, una alargada sombra negra se movió, hacia ella. En aquel momento tuvo miedo. Deshubicada por totalidad y sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, pudo comprobar que la figura de negro, se inclinaba sobre ella induciendola al sopor lentamente. Sus parpados no se negaron a cerrarse de nuevo. Estaba tan cansada...

* * *

Tendido en el suelo, se retorció compulsivamente por la ultima maldición que el Señor Tenebroso le había lanzado. Por su "debilidad" ahora era severamente castigado. Allí, tirado sobre el frio suelo, sintió como los espamosde su cuerpo remitian y dio gracias a Merlí por que el Lord no hubiera descubierto quien era la dama. Su respiración regreso a su normalidad de forma lenta, mientras que el Lord se sentaba y tomaba de una amplia copa, vino tinto.

-** Espero que comprendas bien que YO soy lo más importante para tí, joven Malfoy. Cuando yo llamo, el no acudir es para mí como una traición. Y eso, mi pequeño aprendiz, se paga con la muerte. Tu familia siempre me ha servido bien y tengo grandes planes para ti... me demostraras tu lealtad. Lo de hoy solo ha sido una advertencia. No habrá una proxima vez...-** sus frios y mortecinos ojos se clavaron en el mortifago que esperaba al final de la sala. Con un elegante gesto, depositó la copa vacía encima de la antigua y señorial mesa. Se levanto, frunciendó su larga túnica negra y salió de la estancia con la majetuosidad que lo caracterizaba, dejando al joven muchacho tendido boca abajo, al borde del llanto. Maldiciendo su suerte.

Lucius había "sobrellevado" el castigo de su primogenito con toda la enterza y frialdad que un Malfoy podía expresar. Espero a que el Señor Oscuro se hubiera retirado, para acercarse a su hijo y tomarlo entre sus brazos. Lo cargo hasta sus aposentos. Allí, Narcissa procedió a curarle las heridas por medio de pociones y encantamientos. Y solo quedó esperar a que su único hijo despertara para poder hablar con él.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Lucius Abraxas Malfoy se planteó su derrotero. Nunca antes su familia había estado envuelta en aquello. No le importaba soportar el dolor del castigo del Lord, siempre que fuera él el castigado. Allí, a los pies de la cama de su hijo, con sus esposa derramando amargas lágrimas, se planteó de su decisión de seguir a Lord Voldemort. Lamentó su desgracia, de ver a su familia envuelta en parte de una mentira, por el ansia de poder y rebajarse a servir a un mestizo (que se había vuelto muy poderoso). Y por primera vez se planteo que otra salida tenía.

* * *

Acarició con ternura los rizos castaños. Si hubiera tardado un poco más... no se lo podría perdonar nunca. Se había descuidado... había bajado la guardia... y por su culpa había estado a punto de que ella sufriera las consecuencias.

-**... mi pequeña mariposa...-** susurro con la voz quebrada, mientras se inclinab y depositaba en sus labios, un beso suave. Se giró para encontrar la profundidad y clama de aquellos ojos sabios... Sintió paz y desasosiego en la mirada azul y desnudó del todo su alma al pronunciarse. -** ¿Como he podido, Albus? ¿Como he sido tan descuidado? Por culpa de mi negligencia, Hermione a tenído que pagar las consecuencias...-** cerró los ojos fuertemente y pudo visualizar de nuevo la desquiciante imagen del pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Hermione, desnuda, bajo el cuerpo de Malfoy.

El anciano director tomo aire y meditó bien que decirle. Sus palabras tenían que estar bien medidas. Era consciente de que la fortaleza de Versus pendía de un hilo. Su fachada y sus nervios de acero, estaban desquebrajados. Demasiadas cosas pesaban a la espalda del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-** Creo que ha llegado el momento...-** comenzó ha hablar el anciano.

-**No -** se negó tajantemente Versus, mientras tomaba un paño húmedo y lo colocaba sobre la frente de Hermione. Al parecer, el veneno de la Manba Negra no había sido calculado bien. Ya lo había contrarrestado con _yok.yo_() Pero tenía que dar gracias a que había podido leer parte de la mente del elfo. Auqel pequeño elfo... había ido de tan poco.

-** Versus...-**

**- No albus. Ella no puede saber quien soy. Todavía no. Es peligroso...-**

**- ¡Que acaso no te das cuenta!?-** el anciano elevó la voz, captando enseguida la atención de su oyente. Albus Dumbledore no solía levantar la voz nunca. No era necesario. Su voz siempre era escuchada y respetada, sin necesidad de gritar. -** Su corazón se rompe. Esta en el mismo peligro sabiendo quien eres o quien no. Pero su confianza en ti, su esperanza... la estas perdiendo Versus. Acabaras perdiendo a Hermione, tal y como la perdiste a ella-**

**-¡ CALLATE!! Ni siquiera la menciones!-** Se acercó al viejo, como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre él y se detuvo a pocos pasos** - Ella está muerta... MUERTA!-** se mesó el cabello con rudeza mientras se separaba del anciano y se paseaba bajo la mirada sorprendida del director.

Quizás no debería haberla mencionado, pero tenía que hacerlo reaccionar. El temor a perderla, a que le hicieran daño, estaba empujando a Versus a lanzar lejos de su lado a Hermione. Y no se daba cuenta de que él mismo, le estaba haciendo mas daño que cualquier otro provocado.

-** No lo entiendes. No puedes entenderlo. Tu...-** su dedo indice se levantó acusatorio contra el anciano -** ..crees que todo lo puede el amor y no te das cuenta de que todo es complicado. Mi vida no es de color de rosa, Albus. Tu mejor que nadie sabe por que. No me pidas que me olvide de todo y me lance como un quinciañero. No puedo. No soy así. Tengo que procurar que ella esté bien. Si a ella le pasara algo...-** la miró dormir pacíficamente sobre su cama -**... si le llegara a pasar algo...-** su voz rota, fue empañada por las lágrimas.

El anciano director cayó, por que el silencio es de sabios. Sabía que Versus se estaba equivocando y que el sufrimiento serí inecesario para ambos, pero... Verlo llorar, abrir su alma como la había abierto... verlo arrodillarse al lado de la cama de Hermione... Le hizo entender. El amor puede llevar por un camino de espinos. Y más un amor con la fuerza de los titanes, por que si bien Versus era incapaz de exteriorizar nada... amando era capaz de entregarlo todo. TODO.


	21. Caerá la Máscara

**Nota:**

_**GRACIAS... una vez más por leer y apoyar este fic. Como siempre, siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Sigo sin pc y digamos que al esguince cervical se le ha añadido una nueva amiguita... contractura en el trapecio... En fin! Que estoy hecha una porquería para la edad que tengo!! Je je je**_

**No hace falta decir que los personajes que salen (íntegramente) no me pertenecen a mí. Son creación exclusiva de JKR.**

_**Espero que os guste... **_

_**Besos**_

_**Ev...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Caerá la Máscara**

* * *

_Quizás no debería haberla mencionado, pero tenía que hacerlo reaccionar. El temor a perderla, a que le hicieran daño, estaba empujando a Versus a lanzar lejos de su lado a Hermione. Y no se daba cuenta de que él mismo, le estaba haciendo más daño que cualquier otro provocado._

_-__** No lo entiendes. No puedes entenderlo. Tu...-**__ su dedo índice se levantó acusatorio contra el anciano -__** ...crees que todo lo puede el amor y no te das cuenta de que todo es complicado. Mi vida no es de color de rosa, Albus. Tú mejor que nadie sabe por que. No me pidas que me olvide de todo y me lance como un quinceañero. No puedo. No soy así. Tengo que procurar que ella esté bien. Si a ella le pasara algo...-**__ la miró dormir pacíficamente sobre su cama -__**... si le llegara a pasar algo...-**__ su voz rota, fue empañada por las lágrimas._

_El anciano director cayó, por que el silencio es de sabios. Sabía que Versus se estaba equivocando y que el sufrimiento sería innecesario para ambos, pero... Verlo llorar, abrir su alma como la había abierto... verlo arrodillarse al lado de la cama de Hermione... Le hizo entender. El amor puede llevar por un camino de espinos. Y más un amor con la fuerza de los titanes, por que si bien Versus era incapaz de exteriorizar nada... amando era capaz de entregarlo todo. TODO._

* * *

Despertó con la cálida sensación de estar en lugar conocido, protegida. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera hecho un tremendo esfuerzo físico, por lo que no abrió los ojos a pesar de no saber donde se encontraba... Era difícil de explicar pero, a pesar de todo, se sentía extrañamente en paz. Como si el episodio sucedido con Malfoy hubiera sido solo una amarga pesadilla.

-** Ojalá...-**susurró con un suspiro roto. Notaba la garganta y los labios resecos. Al tragar, cerró fuertemente los ojos como reflejo al dolor que le provocó. Parecía estar tragando cristales rotos. Los labios también le ardieron al tratar de humedecerlos.

Con suavidad abrió los ojos, siendo recibida por una luz cálida y acogedora. Lentamente, se fue incorporando sobre el suave almohadón. Su frente ser perló en sudor por el esfuerzo. ¡Por Merlín que tenía más agujetas que Harry después de un partido!. Repasó la estancia donde se encontraba, ampliando su sonrisa al reconocerla... la _Salla Agnotis_. Si quererlo reprimir, un suspiro de alivio nació de sus labios. Si estaba allí significaba...

Como si sus pensamientos se hubieran materializado, la voz varonil que más ansiaba le regaló los oídos.

- **Pequeña...-**

* * *

El penetrante olor a cicatricum fue lo primero que reconoció. Lentamente y haciendo caso omiso al dolor que le produjo abrió los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en aquella amplia cama. La sabana de seda se escurrió por su torso vendado, provocándole malestar, a pesar de la extrema suavidad. No le hizo falta mirar alrededor para saber donde estaba. Aquella era su habitación...

-_**Estoy en casa-**_ pensó alegrándose de estar allí y no en su habitación en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Intentó respirar hondo, para absorber el ambiente de su hogar con el gesto, más el dolor que atravesó su pecho, lo obligo a recostarse otra vez y tomar aire entrecortadamente. –**Maldito mestizo...- **susurró con voz afónica. Cerró los ojos y rememoró el castigo al cual había sido sometido. Demasiado cruel... El Lord Oscuro se había ensañado con él como recordatorio (y chivo de expiación por los errores de su padre). En aquellos momentos, tirado en el frio suelo como un perro, Draco se había planteado si aquel derrotero era el más acertado. Su padre quería la Gloria y el Reconocimiento. Él también. Era ambicioso y el poder era la luz para la polilla. Y hasta ahora, él había creído en seguir a aquel Lord. En seguir sus ideales. Hasta el inicio de ese año... Había encontrado una aspiración que ambicionaba más que el poder o el reconocimiento. Ella. Casi no se había dado cuenta de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado los había convocado. Absorto en aquellos ojos miel, su mundo en aquel momento era tomar a la "sinfonía de sus sueños" –_** Granger... Hermione...-**_ susurró, ahogando un gemido al recordar su cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre las sábanas de seda. No había contemplado jamás tal perfección en un cuerpo de mujer. Ella era única y debía haber sido suya tan solo por eso. Solo él podría llegar a apreciar su perfección y amarla por tal. Tan inocente. Tan pura. Sus dedos hormiguearon al recordar la suavidad de su piel ligeramente morena, como el caramelo fundido. Sus pechos llenos, grandes y bien formados, coronados por aquellos rosados pináculos y con el tacto del satén bajo sus manos. Sus labios llenos y aterciopelados, rojizos por la manía de mordérselos. Sus rizos indómitos y suaves, cayendo desparramados sobre las sábanas. Aquellos hechiceros ojos miel...

Toda ella era música... la mas sublime de las sinfonías. Perfecta como una opera. Con su _apertura_ y su _crecendo..._

La puerta de la estancia se abrió silenciosa abstrayendo sus pensamientos. La figura entró elegantemente en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama. La luz de la luna desveló el fino y esterilizado cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy. Envuelta en una fina túnica azul pálido, se acercó en silencio hasta la mesita de cabecera. Dejó allí una botellita que contenía una poción granulosa, antes de girarse hacia la cama. Su pálida mano se alzó y acarició suavemente la frente y el pómulo derecho de su único hijo.

-**Draco...-** susurró con la voz ahogada en lágrimas. ¡Que locura los había llevado a aquella situación! La ambición de su esposo y el tener reconocimiento social, los había llevado a inclinarse al bando que hasta ahora habían creído acertado. _Aquella estúpida guerra..._ A pesar de haberse criado en los altos preceptos de la sangre pura, ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a su familia por una guerra sanguinaria y cruel, capitaneada (irónicamente) por un mestizo. Si Lucius no iba a hacer nada, ella no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía morir lo que mas le importaba... su hijo.

Se sentó en la cama y abrazó con cuidado a su pequeño.

El joven no articuló palabra alguna. Cerró los ojos ante la caricia de su madre y se dejó acunar, tal y como lo hacía de pequeño en las noches de tormenta, olvidándolo todo hasta aquel momento. Sintió como su madre le retiraba de la cara los finos cabellos platinos y lo besaba en la frente.

Parecía mentira como aquellos pequeños gestos fueron el bálsamo para Draco Malfoy. Los arrumacos de su madre lo hicieron caer en el sopor de un tranquilo sueño, olvidando la tortura y todo lo anterior. Ya no tenía por que tener miedo... Estaba en casa.

* * *

**- Versus ...-** susurró Hermione mientras sus ojos se aguaban. -**...estás aquí. Eres tu...-** afirmó Hermione luchando por no dejar caer las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Su frágil cuerpo fue abrazado tiernamente por el hombre, mientras notaba como cedía a los temblores por la angustia y el llanto. Abriendo así la puerta de los sentimientos contenidos todo aquel tiempo, por todo lo que había pasado hasta aquella noche.

Versus. Era Versus quien la había salvado de Malfoy. Versus quien la había encontrado y protegido. Era él quien se encontraba ahora en aquella habitación mágica, abrazándola y consolándola. ¡Por fin! Después de tantos días hundida en la desesperación de estar si él, su esperanza tomaba forma y rostro.

**- Sí, mi pequeña...-** contestó con voz ronca suspirando por haber llegado a tiempo -**... estoy aquí-** comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, reconfortándola, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y la recostaba sobre su pecho –** No tengas miedo, pequeña –** besó con suavidad su frente y el inicio del cabello mientras la estrechaba más en su abrazo, como si la fuera a perder en cualquier momento –** Nadie te volverá ha hacer daño... **– juró para ella y para sí mismo - **Estoy aquí. A tu lado-** la sintió temblar violentamente, tratando de contener el llanto, viendo como enterraba su pequeño rostro en su pecho –** No pienso dejarte sola nunca más –** sintió como ella se abrazaba a él, amoldándose por completo a su cuerpo y daba rienda suelta al llanto. Se meció con ella, acunándola, mientras sentía que su camisa se empapa. Mientras sentía como sus propias lágrimas bajaban silenciosas, testigos de aquel dolor compartido, para morir en el cabello rizado de ella.

Maldiciéndose en silencio por haber osado acercarse. Maldiciéndose por permitirse haberla amado... por haberla hecho sufrir y todo lo que vendría después, por que Malfoy solo era un punto en aquellos momentos... por no haberla protegido como lo tendría que haber hecho...

* * *

**- No se Albus... esto es muy arriesgado-** mesó con suavidad el vaso que tenía en la mano. Con un movimiento nervioso, se lo llevó a la boca y bebió del tirón el líquido ambarino. Sintió como la garganta le ardía por el alcohol, pero lo ignoró. Necesitaba embotar por una vez sus sentidos. Demasiado dolor. Demasiado sufrimiento. _Aquella guerra estúpida._ Solo por aquella noche, quería olvidar...

Los ojos celestes del anciano director se oscurecieron, dando la impresión de haber envejecido en aquella reunión más de 10 años de golpe. Tiempos aciagos estaban por venir. Él tampoco lo tenía claro pero... era la única salida, un plan suicida y descabellado. Aunque a veces aquellos eran los mejores. Tom había sido muy retorcido en su actuar y tenían que tomar medidas. Aquello no podía continuar.

Además, tenía que pensar en sus alumnos, sobre todo en los nacidos de muggles. En Harry y la pesada carga que soportaba con la profecía y los Horrocuxes... Y en Versus y Hermione. Aquella medida los afectaría de pleno y por primera vez en la vida, no sabía si saldría bien. Hacía muchos años que no le sucedía pero... volvió a sentir aquel dolor agudo en el pecho. Aquel miedo ante lo desconocido que se abría ante ellos. Ante las consecuencias de aquella decisión.

**- Lo se. Pero no hay otra opción-** se giró hacía su acompañante y ambos se perdieron en la desesperanza de sus miradas.

A pesar del crepitar del fuego, hubo frio en sus corazones. Nada sería lo mismo después de aquello.

* * *

La observó dormitar sobre su pecho. Estaba exhausta, pero tranquila – _Y preciosa!-_ Acarició lentamente su cabello, haciéndolos corre entre sus dedos, admirando su suavidad. Aun no podía creer que ella estuviera bien... Tanto que había tenido que soportar. Dio gracias a todos los dioses por haber llegado a tiempo. Sonrió al notar entre sus dedos, mezclado con los rizos de ella, la cadena del colgante que él le regaló. Suspiró. En eso, le tenía que dar las gracias a su madre...

Tanto el colgante que ella llevaba, como el que reposaba en su propio cuello, había sido un regalo de su madre. Los dos colgantes habían pertenecido desde tiempos inmemorables a su familia, pasando de generación en generación. Estos colgantes se entregaban a los esponsales, con la propiedad de "unir" a las personas portadoras y de indicar su localización exacta. Los había creado un antepasado suyo, Ruomo I, casado con una mujer muy hermosa. Su belleza era tal, que en dos ocasiones, su rival de época la había secuestrado con la intención de hacerla suya. Utilizando magia ancestral, Ruomo I había creado un ligamen que le permitía estar en contacto en todo momento con su amada, Dahiba.

En su momento, su propia madre le indicó que era tradición y una medida d protección para la persona que él amara. Además, tenía una particularidad... si el amor entre los dos portadores no era puro, la conexión no funcionaba. Gracias a ello, había podido localizar donde había sido llevada Hermione. Y su corazón casi se había salido del pecho por la alegría. Amor verdadero y puro a juzgar con la fuerza y exactitud con la que había respondido los colgantes al hechizo.

Además, Dooby le había informado que Moo, un pequeño y cayado Elfo se había estado planchando las manos hasta que casi eran llagas puras. Y no paraba de repetir: _**-Moo no volverá ha hacerlo, señorita de ojos miel- **_Dooby había sido de gran ayuda. Sabiendo a quien preguntar, fue capaz de sacarle a Moo como entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres y así hallar tan grotesca escena. Hermione y Malfoy estaba desnudos, tendidos en una amplia. Él estaba encima e iba a tomarla. Por suerte había entrado preparado.

Minutos antes había enviado un comunicado a su Mentor. Este había movido los hilos para que el Lord Oscuro recibiera ese mensaje y llamara, en una prueba de fidelidad, a TODOS sus seguidores marcados. Entre ellos, Malfoy hijo. Sabía que dentro de la sala de Menesteres la llamada sería débil y, en el estado de euforia en el que seguramente Malfoy se encontraría por tenerla en sus brazos, ni sería consciente.

Y así había sido. Malfoy había "escuchado" el llamado de su señor, pero había respondido tarde, presentandose el último. Y como consecuencia, el Lord Oscuro lo había castigado cruelmente delante de todos tal y como había previsto.

Mientras Malfoy era castigado delante de todos, el había revisado a Hermione detalladamente, hallando rápidamente en el cuello el origen de su extraño comportamiento... _**- Maldito Malfoy!-**_ El venenos de la Mamba negra era muy peligros y se le podría haber ido la mano en su composición. Que el heredero de los Malfoy era bueno en pociones, era sabido por todos pero aquel veneno y su manipulación, pertenecía a las ligas mayores.

Se notaba que Narcissa Malfoy lo había educado bien. Ella siempre había sido una gran pocimista y según su Mentor solo dos personas podrían rivalizar con ella... Severus Snape y la fallecida Lily Evans. Parece ser que Lucius Malfoy siempre había destacado más en Artes Oscuras y parecía que Draco Malfoy había heredado ambas cualidades. Sin duda sería un gran mago... pero había topado con el rival equivocado. Aquel niñato insolente pagaría cara su osadía. El castigo que le había aplicado el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sería un juego a lo que él le haría por haber osado tocarla, drogarla y casi someterla. _Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo..._ Removería cielo y tierra por la mujer que tenía abrazada a su pecho. Lo daría todo, vida y muerte, por protegerla. Ella era suya. Y no iba a permitir que nadie la dañara. _Fuera quien fuera._

Incluido él mismo.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en las palabras del profesor. En su intento por alejarla para tenerla a salvo del dolor, la había colocado en bandeja a Malfoy. A pesar de haberlo estado vigilando y frustrando varios intentos de tomarla, aquel día había bajado la guardia.

Estaba claro que Hermione solo estaría segura a su lado.

La sintió removerse en su abrazo y supo que en breve, despertaría... Era ahora o nunca. La poción dejaría de hacer efecto en él, revelando su verdadera identidad.

_**- Quizás ya va siendo hora de quitarme la mascara... **_


	22. El principio del final

**Nota:**

_**GRACIAS... una vez más por leer y apoyar este fic. **_

**_Antes que nada, deciros que me debía a este capitulo. Vereis que no es un final, solo es el preludio a los finales. Es que lo veía muy forzado. _**

**_Espero que os guste mucho!_**

**_Un besazo y gracias!_**

**_Eva_**

* * *

**Capitulo 22 El principio del final**

_Cerró los ojos y pensó en las palabras del profesor. En su intento por alejarla para tenerla a salvo del dolor, la había colocado en bandeja a Malfoy. A pesar de haberlo estado vigilando y frustrando varios intentos de tomarla, aquel día había bajado la guardia._

_Estaba claro que Hermione solo estaría segura a su lado._

_La sintió removerse en su abrazo y supo que en breve, despertaría... Era ahora o nunca. La poción dejaría de hacer efecto en él, revelando su verdadera identidad._

**_- Quizás ya va siendo hora de quitarme la mascara... _**

* * *

Se removió del cálido abrazo, despertando de un suave sopor. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, ni si quiera en que día estaba... solo sabía que estaba con él. ¡Y se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos! Suspirando aquel aroma fresco y varonil tan suyo. Inconfundible.

**-Versus**- su voz sonó algo ronca y velada por el sueño, llamándolo para saber si estaba despierto o dormido. Sintió como Él correspondía a su llamado con un suave beso sobre su cabeza, mientras que uno de sus brazos se liberaba, para así poder acariciarle reconfortantemente la espalda. Como si de una niñita se tratara.

Tenía apoyada la mejilla derecha sobre su pecho, oyendo los latidos rítmicos de su corazón, y ninguna intención de separarse de él por el resto de su vida.

**- Tranquila pequeña... Todo está bien-** su voz, ronca y profunda la hizo suspirar. La caricia siguió por varios segundo más hasta desplazarse a la cabeza, enterrando aquellos dedos largos entre los indómitos rizos castaños.

**-Lo se**- contestó tras una breve pausa, donde se reacomodó de forma mimosa, en aquel abrazo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, por miedo a que todo aquellos fuera un sueño. A que él volviera a desaparecer **– Contigo todo está bien, Versus-**

La contempló largamente, acomodada en su pecho. Sonrió. Parecía una niñita vestida con la ropa de un adulto, con su chaqueta de pijama negra demasiado grande para ella. Pero le quedaba tan bien... dejando al aire aquellas finas piernas femeninas, de suave piel canela. De las ropas que le habían entregado hacia ya varias horas, solo había tomado la ropa interior. Su foro interno se agitó. A pesar de haberla visto ya desnuda, de haberla tomado, tuvo pudor a la hora de tener que cubrir la piel de Hermione y no quiso tocarla sin que ella fuera consciente, por lo que la se había valido de un hechizo para cubrir parte de su desnudez.

Negó la cabeza suavemente intentando apartar (y que ella no se diera cuenta) su turbación al rememorar el conjunto de ropa interior que ahora cubría su piel más delicada, de un suave color melocotón. Se tenso levemente, ahora no era momento de pensar en las deliciosas curvas de Hermione ni en como recorrerlas... No debía dejarse arrastrar por el deseo, y Merlín sabía que en otras circunstancias, hubiera sucumbido ya sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Y por la forma en la que ella suspiraba y se amoldaba a su cuerpo, no sería el único entusiasta en dejarse arrastrar por ese deseo. Pero aquel no era el momento.

Siguió acariciándola intentando reunir todo el valor necesario para llevar a cabo su decisión... Mostrarse tal cual. Inspiró varias veces, siendo consciente que ella lo notaría. **_–Mi pequeña sabelotodo_**- susurró su fuero interno, sonriendo.

**- ¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto Hermione con la voz aun tomada, pero más serena. Se había dado cuenta de que los latidos del corazón de él se habían acelerado. Lo había notado negar con la cabeza y ahora inspirar varias veces, como preparándose para algo. Como si quisiera decir algo. Se despegó de su paraíso particular (casi a regañadientes) para poder mirarlo a la cara. El silencio como respuesta estaba haciendo mella en ella. – **Versus... ¿Que Ocurre? Me estas asustando...-** acompañó en susurro, una de sus pequeñas manos hasta la mejilla de él y comenzó a acariciarla para darle ánimos. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y gemir, mientras un gesto de concentración cruzaba su rostro. Mirándolo desde aquel ángulo parecía mucho mayor...

- **Dentro de unos momentos, la poción dejara de hacer efecto, Hermione**- contestó susurrando, abriendo lentamente los ojos, oscurecidos y brillantes al fijarlos en los de ella. Había verdad en esa mirada y valor. Pero también pinceladas de duda y miedo.

-** Entiendo...** – asintió si apartar sus ojos de los de él. La tenían cautivada. Sus ojos eran dos pozos profundos de un sentimiento poderoso pero inclasificable. Sonrió suavemente, haciendo que el corazón de él latiera más rápido**-¿Has traído más?-** siguió acariciándole la mejilla, extendiendo la caricia al mentón. Sin previo aviso, se acercó a su garganta y depositó un suave beso al costado de la prominente nuez. Lo sintió temblar, satisfecha, mientras el cernía más su abrazo, reacomodándose.

**- No, no he traído más**- sus ojos siguieron cada gesto del rostro de ella, queriendo absorber cada reacción, cada sentimiento...

-** Ummm, cuando me digas cerraré los ojos y esperaré a tu regreso**- siguió besando su cuello de forma descendente hasta el inicio de su pecho. Un pecho marcado que prontos se revelaría.

Su corazón se hinchó al entender las palabras de ella y el sacrificio de estas. Hermione renunciaba a ver quien era en realidad por que sabía que para él era importante. ¿Cómo era posible que la mereciera? No, sin duda, no se la merecía. La observó mientras acomodaba otra vez la cabeza contra su pecho y su pequeña mano dibujaba sobre él. Su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento cálido e inesperado.

**- No-**

**- ¿No? Como... no te entiendo Versus... ¿qué?-** se despegó de forma automática del cuerpo de él y lo miró a los ojos. Sus orbes miel se agrandaron más al entender del por que no iría a por más poción. Iba a revelarse...

**- Así es pequeña. No quiero seguir escondiéndome de ti. Quiero que sepas quien soy a pesar de las consecuencias que traerá**- agachó la cabeza, mirándose el cuello de la camisa -** Yo...-** su voz fue silenciada por la boca de ella.

Sus labios se movieron con ansiedad y ternura sobre los de él, queriéndole transmitir su apoyo. Cuando se separaron Hermione sonreía, con los labios ligeramente hinchados. Se sentó a horcajadas delante de él y llevó sus pequeñas manos hacia su rostro, alzándolo para no cortar el contacto visual.

**-Mírame-** le exigió de forma dulce –**Se que será una sorpresa para mí, amor...-** acarició sus mejillas ásperas por la incipiente barba. Sus ojos, más oscuros todavía, estaban atormentados **-... y te pido disculpas por adelantado, por la reacción que tenga. Pero...-** Versus alzó la cabeza, irguiéndose atento a la explicación de la prefecta –** Te quiero. Me enamoré de ti sin tener un rostro. Amo lo que eres no quien eres. La persona que hay dentro de ti. Se que va a ser chocante pero... –**

Esta vez, fue Versus quien silenció sus labios. En un movimiento hábil, dejó el cuerpo de Hermione debajo del suyo, mientras sus labios recorrían concienciudamente los de ella, queriendo responder y agradecer sus palabras. Demostrarle todo el amor que había dentro de él por ella.

La respuesta de Hermione fue automática, amoldando sus labios a los exigentes de él, dejándose arrastrar por aquel desesperado deseo. Entrelazó sus brazos al cuello de Versus, atrayéndole más a ella hasta que sus pechos se rozaron, haciendo que agradables descargas eléctricas, los recorrieran. Enredó sus dedos en aquel espeso cabello negro, retorciéndolo con ganas y tirando de él, intentando controlar el deseo que le provocaba la danza de sus bocas. El roce de sus cuerpos.

Sin duda, aquello no estaba previsto pero si muy deseado. No pensaron en nada más. Se limitaron a sentir aquel momento, como si fueran los últimos instantes que les quedaban. Haciendo un paréntesis en todo lo que les había ocurrido, desde la primera vez que se habían hablado, conectado... hasta el despertar de ella en aquella misma sala. Todo.

Sus manos intentaron desabrochar los cuatro botones de la chaqueta del pijama pero... la urgencia y la fuerza con la que se movía el deseo entre ellos, no admitía demoras. Los ojos de Hermione le urgieron en medio del beso, por lo que se fue por la vía fácil... destrozar la prenda de un tirón, haciendo saltar los botones. Con el torso descubierto, Versus detalló la forma maravillosa que la prenda melocotón realzaba de forma tentadora sus pechos. Lentamente se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para empezar a trazar con sus labios un camino de sublimes roces. Desde sus carnosos labios, fue descendiendo por el cuello para agasajarlo. Deteniéndose en la unión de este con sus hombros los cuales mordisqueó con devoción, aun más incitado por los gemidos en contestación de su pequeña. Sintió encenderse en el una llama que le quemaba por dentro. Y ella, ¡por Merlín!, ella era su agua. Siguió bebiendo de ella, llegando a sus pechos con tortuosa tranquilidad. Podía arder ahora mismo el mundo que no podría detener aquella locura. Coló una de sus manos por debajo de ella para poder desabrochar y remover la fina prenda. Mientras la retiraba, fue lamiendo cada pedacito de piel expuesta. Haciéndola agonizar y agonizando el mismo, en aquella caricia candente. Besó, succionó, lamió y atormentó aquellos pináculos rosados con adoración, respondiendo a las caricias que ella le prodigaba en la nuca y su espalda. Sintió como su pequeña leona clavaba sus uñas en sus omoplatos, incitándolo... reteniéndolo. Siguió besando su pecho, atendiendo con sus manos el que quedaba sin las caricias de su boca.

Sus labios bajaron por su estomago hasta llegar al ombligo, donde lo asaltó lamiéndolo y soplándolo, consiguiendo que un gritito ahogado se escapara de los labios de Hermione.

**- Versus...-**

Sin aviso previo, Hermione tiró de él hacia un costado, haciéndolos rodar. La vio sonreír gatunamente al quedar a horcajadas sobre él. La reclamación de él murió en su garganta al ver como se inclinaba hacia él. Los turnos se cambiaban.

**- Demasiada ropa, amor...-**susurró felinamente mientras empezaba a desbotonarlos botones de la camisa de forma sinuosa e iniciando así su "venganza". Con la misma tortuosidad con la que él le había "castigado", Hermione comenzó a remover la molesta prenda, para besar, lamer y tortura cada pedacito de piel expuesto. Se dejó llevar por el deseo y las ganas de compensar lo que él le había dado momentos antes y sonrió contra la piel blanquecina al ver la forma en que Versus apretaba con sus manos una de sus cadera, fijándola a él y con su otra mano le acariciaba la nuca. Con premura y ansia.

Casi sin darse cuenta, fue bajando por el, bien pegadita. Dedicó atención a aquel vientre recio y plano, algo delgado pero fuerte, para llegar al cinturón con la hebilla de plata. Sin permiso de nadie, se incorporó y rozando deliberadamente con su pubis la protuberancia marcada en el pantalón negro, ganándose un gemido ronco. Retiró lentamente el cinturón, disfrutando al máximo de las sensaciones creadas por ambos, al rozarse. Se sentía poderosa y segura, ante los jadeos de él. Casi experta en lo que hacía a pesar de ser su tercera vez. Pero es que con él, todo era posible. Se sentía tan segura...

Se acabaron de desnudar "peleando" por dominarse, con una ternura arrolladora. Siendo ganadora Hermione al quedar encima de él. Antes de unirse, Versus tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la besó con ímpetu. Hermione no se quedó atrás. Correspondió a su beso, mientras movía suavemente sus caderas para darle más profundidad a la penetración. Moviéndose sensualmente encima de él, haciendo rozar sus pechos en cada embestida.

Sus ritmos se hicieron más rítmicos y frenéticos conforme si iba concentrando todo su deseo en el bajo vientre, abrazándose más si cabe, bebiéndose por la boca. Desembocaron en un orgasmo poderoso y único que los llevó a caer sudorosos y exhaustos en un revoltijo de sabanas de seda morada. Un clímax devastador, que les arrebató el aliento por varios momentos y los dejó sensitivos, a flor de piel. Unidos nuevamente por el hilo que no se ve, pero que sujeta por siempre.

Sentía como le besaba suavemente la frente sudorosa, mientras la acomodaba en su pecho, a su lado. La tenía firmemente abrazada. Tan a gusto se encontraba, había sido tan devastador el encuentro, que no pudo evitar volver a cerrar los ojos y entregarse al sueño entre los brazos de Versus.

La acompasada y suave respiración de Hermione le hizo entender que se había dormido. ¡Merlín! Que el también estaba exhausto. Aquel encuentro había sido puro fuego. La siguió besando hasta entrar en letargo, sabiendo que cuando ambos despertarán sería Él mismo.

Y teniendo menos miedo de la reacción de ella.

* * *

Se removió en la cama. Su sueño había sido inquieto. El lado que debía estar ocupado por él, estaba vacio. Se despedazó suavemente, sintiendo que tenía hambre. Hambre voraz para ser más exactos. Se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama. Reinaba la paz y el silencio en aquella sala, como siempre.

La puerta se abrió y cerró los ojos automáticamente, sabiendo que ahora Si era Versus quien entraba con una bandeja. La penumbra de la habitación solo le había dejado adivinar la silueta varonil de él.

-** Hermione... Hermione abre los ojos**- susurró a una distancia prudencial. No se había acercado más, por que las dudas lo volvieron a asaltar.

Abrió los ojos para descubrir que él se había parado muy cerca de la cama. Sin luz, no podía ver bien su rostro. Sintió como sus manos empezaban a temblar por los nervios de la revelación. Después de tanto tiempo...

**- ¿Estas preparada, pequeña?-** lo vio dejar la bandeja en una mesita auxiliar.

**- Si-** contestó, dando gracias a que la voz no le había temblado, reflejo de lo que sucedía en su interior. De repente, las dudas la asaltaron.

**- Entonces... LUMUS!-**

La luz se hizo en la habitación. Hermione, indecisa, llevó sus ojos hacía abajo mientras se retorcía nerviosamente las manos. De repente, tenía miedo. Mucho, miedo a descubrir su identidad. Tuvo la sensación de que aquello no iba a acabar bien. Pero por otro lado... él había confiado en ella. NO podía traicionarlo.

**- Pequeña, por favor...-** la suplica fue un lamento ahogado. Lágrimas invisibles teñían la voz de Versus. Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. En respuesta a su petición, Hermione había levantado bruscamente su mirada. Ahora lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su expresión no se podía catalogar.

Sorpresa. Miedo. Enfado...

**- No... No puede ser... –** susurró la castaña, cuando sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas.

**- Hermione yo... por favor-** hizo el amago de acercarse, más se quedó clavado en el suelo al ver como resbalaban las lágrimas de ella por sus mejillas.

**- Usted...-** levantó su dedo acusador, olvidando todo lo que habían hablado horas antes. La rabia la cegaba ante el descubrimiento **-...ha estado jugado conmigo todo este tiempo ¿¿CÓMO HA PODIDO?! No lo creía tan cínico, profesor...-** contestó en un susurro mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sábana y se levantaba.

**- Si me permites explicar...-** intentó razonar el, con la voz rota. Sabía que la reacción de ella era justificada, más aún después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar, incluido el episodio vivido con Malfoy. De hecho, no esperaba que Hermione se le hubiera lanzado a los brazos como si fuera lo que esperaba. Pero era difícil enfrentarse a aquella mirada... a aquellas lágrimas. Por muy mentalizado que fuera a su reacción, no era lo mismo visualizarla en su mente que enfrentarla. Como le dolía la decepción y el dolor que los ojos de la castaña mostraban.

-** ¡EXPLICAR QUE? QUE ME HA ESTADO ENGAÑANADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. QUE ME HA UTILIZADO COMO UNA MARIONETA. QUE HE SIDO SU JUGUETE. QUE...-** caminó por la estancia haciendo varios ademanes. La furia y la tristeza se mezclaban. Sentía el corazón roto y a la vez oprimido. ¿Por qué a ella? Todo iba tan bien... ojalá nunca. Ojala nunca hubiera empezado todo.

**- ¡NO HAS SIDO NINGUN JUGUETE!-** Versus la tomó por los hombros y la sujetó, para después zarandearla. Su agarre era fuerte por lo que Hermione fue sacudida aun poniendo resistencia. Estaba desesperado por hacerle entender**...-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! Era la única manera... dime, si me hubiera acercado a ti así ¿me hubieras abierto tu corazón?-** sabia que le estaba haciendo daño a pesar de que ella no se quejaba ¿Cómo controlarse? Sentía su pecho vacio y el peso de los ojos de la castaña, era demasiado agobiante.

**-NO! Jamás!-** gritó enloquecida, removiéndose más en el agarre, lastimándose – Para **esto, profesor... para esto hubiera sido mejor que jamás se me hubiera acercado. ¡Le ODIO!**- la voz se llenó con esa expresión, canalizando todo su resentimiento. Casi al momento se tambaleó. Versus la había soltado como si le quemara. El rictus de dolor que cruzó su cara impacto de lleno en la mente de ella. Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás y él, derrotado, se separó de ella en dirección a la puerta.

**-Creí... creí que tu... –** susurró al darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la salida -Fui un estúpido al creer que esto saldría bien, tienes razón. Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en que me llegarías a amar, siendo quien soy? Perdóname pequeña, por haber deseado el cielo, cuando no lo merezco...- con esa última frase y el corazón despedazado, tomó aire y salió de la habitación, dejándola completamente sola.

Dejándose desplomar encima de la cama, lloró en silencio ahogado por todo lo ocurrido. Por todas aquellas ilusiones que se había hecho y no se cumplirían. Por la rabia de descubrir el engaño. Por un sentimiento sordo, que le laceraba el corazón y era cada vez más fuerte. Por lo rápido que su mente le estaba recriminando, al unir las piezas del puzle. ¿Qué había hecho? Él nunca la había dejado sola... Siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándola desde el silencio. Había confiado en ella, aun sabiendo lo que se arriesgaba y muy probablemente previendo ya su reacción. Le había herido de la forma más cruel.

Pero sobre todo, lloró y más amargamente si cabe, al darse cuenta de cuan errada había sido su reacción, justificada sí, pero errada. Lo había perdido para siempre.

**- Severus...-**

* * *

_(Canción: Darcy's Letter de Mario Marianelli)_

Salió del castillo con la vista nublada, sin ver por donde iba. ¡Pero que más daba ya! Por él, podría irse todo por un agujero negro, por que no volvería atrás. Ni siquiera midió si aquella salida era segura, solo sabía que se ahogaba y necesitaba respirar...

Sus pasos le dirigieron directamente al bosque prohibido, al lago donde tantas veces había ido a dejar de ser una fachada, para ser él mismo.

Se sentó en la piedra y se encogió. Jamás había sentido un dolor tan fuerte. Ni si quiera cuando Ella había muerto... y eso que la había perdido dos veces. Una a manos de Potter, que se la ganó casi limpiamente. Le dolí su lejanía pero ella era feliz. Y en su muerte... bueno, era algo que no había podido prever, aunque si lo lamentaba cada día. No la vería nunca más a Lily, pero al menos ella había sido feliz y no había sufrido.

Pero Hermione... su rechazo le había creado una brecha en él. No la había perdido por otro hombre y ella era feliz... Él había sido quien la había perdido. La vería cada día, en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora. Y ahora ya no se podría acercar ni siquiera con máscara. Ella seguiría viviendo, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella solo respiraría, como una sombra. La había visto caer por un silencio de un mes. Y dadas las revelaciones...

O quizás no. Quizás él no tenía tanta importancia para su pequeña y ella se recuperaría, tan solo albergándole odio eterno. ¡Y ojalá así fuera! Que Hermione lo olvidara pronto y rehiciese su vida.

**_- ¿Pero a quien quiero engañar? Eso no sucederá y lo sabes. Además, la amas demasiado para no ser egoísta. La quiero para mí. No soportaría que nadie más tocara su piel o besara su boca. Me controle con mi ahijado, por que Merlín sabe que si no hubiera sido Draco, lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos. Pero mi pequeña no... Ella no!-_** Le dolía el alma por la reacción de ella. Había confiado en que ella lo comprendería. Que se enfadaría, no le cabía duda. Pero que al final... Se asomó al lago y miró su reflejo, despreciándose– **Cuanta razón tienes pequeña,... ¿qué soy yo para merecerte? Tú mereces alguien que te haga feliz... alguien que sea puro y no arrastre tanta culpa a sus espaldas. Que te pueda proteger, cuidarte y amarte como te mereces. Tú te mereces...-**

**- Nada merezco sin tu perdón, Severus...-** la voz sonó ronca y extraña, más ¡era la suya!.

Se giró, sin importarle que sus ojos rebosaran lágrimas y así se exponía vulnerable como nunca antes. Las orbes miel estaban claras debido a las lágrimas y a la tenue luz del amanecer. Estaba vestida precariamente con su camisa negra y en sus mejillas se veía el rastro del camino de las lágrimas. Parecía desamparada y rota. Su labio inferior temblaba violentamente.

**- Hermione...-** a penas pudo susurrar antes de que Hermione se lanzara a su regazo. La abrazó fuertemente, suspirando su aroma. La sintió temblar violentamente, producto de sollozos ahogados. –** Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila... ya está**- su corazón había vuelto a latir desbocado al tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos. Ahora solo quería consolarla. Quería darle lo que no le salía en palabras. La acuno por varios momentos, en completo silencio.

-** Perdóname...-** susurró apretándose contra su pecho, buscando su calor. –**Perdóname por favor... yo no he sabido... no he reaccionado bien. Perdóname... por favor. Perdóname...- **suplico sin apenas voz. Parecía que iba a entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

Su interior se volvió a romper. Tan frágil. Tan suya. Entre sus brazos. Nunca más, volvería a hacerla sufrir de aquella manera. La cargó y marchó con ella por el bosque en dirección a una pequeña cabaña que se utilizaba cuando se iba a recoger plantas para pociones raras. Ahora solo quería protegerla. Luego ya tendría tiempo para hablar y acabar de sincerarse. Además, si no se había fijado mal, iba descalza y tan solo vestida con su camisa.

**- Que torpe soy, pequeña-** la depositó de nuevo en el suelo y antes de que ella dijera palabra, por que en el estado en el que se encontraba parecía no poder coordinar nada, Severus tomó su capa y la envolvió cuidadosamente. La volvió a cargar y depositándole un beso en la frente, se perdió por la espesura del bosque.


	23. Primer Final: Ojos de Esperanza

_**Con mucho cariño...**_

_**PARA VOSOTROS/AS**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, que es mucha (por que estoy tardando más que la Sagrada Familia y eso ya es decir...) y por el voto de confianza en este fic. **_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_Recomendación__: Para este capitulo os recomiendo la canción de "Ojos de Esperanza" de Eros Ramazzoti. Es la canción que ha inspirado este final._

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**Primer Final: Ojos de Esperanza**

* * *

Llevarla hasta el refugio le tomó muy poco tiempo, presto por saber por donde iban, presto por llegar lo antes posible por ella.

_A pesar de que el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para ellos dos. _

Apretujada contra el cuerpo de él, sollozaba y temblaba ligeramente, murmurando palabras inconexas. Sabía que ella estaba vaciando su alma de todos los acontecimientos que la había zarandeado como a una marioneta. Al igual él, al sentir que sus ojos oscuros seguían derramando lágrimas a pesar de que quería evitarlo. Pero no podía... Y ya no eran de tristeza o alegría. Solo eran la más clara expresión de sus sentimientos contradictorios dentro de sí.

Al entrar en la pequeña cabaña, se apresuró en recostarla en la cama y encender el fuego. Habían bajado mucho las temperaturas y la cabaña estaba helada. Además, no se podía decir que ella fuera muy abrigada, precisamente. Por lo que, moviéndose con rapidez, saco varias mantas del viejo armario y cubrió con ellas el cuerpo ovillado de Hermione. En el trayecto, se había quedado dormida, agotada física y anímicamente, por todo lo que había pasado.

Conjuró varios hechizos, para la protección de la cabaña y térmicos. Sonrió mientras observaba el pequeño cuerpo sepultado por manta. No cabía duda de que se volvía muy protector con respecto a ella. Una faceta suya que por tiempo había estado olvidado y que su pequeña leona no solo había despertado, sino que lo había potenciado.

Como muchas otras cosas en él...

Mientras ella dormía, aprovechó para mandarle un patronus a Dumbledore. Seguramente el viejo chismoso ya estaría enterado pero, bueno, ya se sabe. Albus Dumbledore le era como un padre para él, su mentor. Y prefería decirle las cosas él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, el viejo director se había ganado su absoluta confianza.

Preparó algo de comida, para cuando ella despertara y también se preparó un té caliente, que le ayudaría a esclarecer su mente para pensar en lo que tenía que venir.

Con la taza entre las manos, se sentó en un viejo sillón orejero frente al fuego y mientras tomaba el té viendo como crepitaba lentamente el fuego, comenzó a pensar en cual iba a ser su futuro.

Siempre había dirigido sus proyectos en uno, todo lo que había planeado y previsto en su vida, giraba a su criterio, hacia su persona. Pero la mujer que ahora dormía tranquila en aquella misma habitación, lo había trastornado sacudiendo sus cimientos de tal forma que ahora todas sus decisiones giraban en dos. Sus planes, sus deseos, sus anhelos...

_Ahora tenía mucho en lo que pensar, por que tenía mucho que perder... _

Miró al fuego y suspiró cansado. La noche sería muy larga.

El té dio a su fin y tuvo que reavivar el fuego. Lo hizo de forma manual, no sabía por que pero ese gesto siempre le había gustado hacerlo sin magia. Le traía a la mente de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su madre.

Se levantó para dejar la taza sobre la pica (*) y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cama, para reunirse con su pequeña. Se desvistió rápido y, con cuidado de no despertarla, retiró suavemente la ropa de cama, para tenderse delicadamente al lado de la mujer que amaba. El súbito cambio en la respiración de ella, lo hizo quedarse quieto como una estatua hasta asegurarse que ella seguía durmiendo, por lo que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el pequeño hueco.

Inconscientemente, Hermione reacciono a la "invasión", girándose hacia él y abrazándolo de forma que se amoldó a él por completo. Apoyó su cabeza en el flagelado pecho, pasando uno de sus brazos por la angosta cintura de él.

Severus no pudo evitar curvar sus labios y corresponder a ese gesto. La miro detenidamente a la luz del fuego, que arrancaba destellos dorados a los rizos esparcidos caóticamente sobre la almohada. Era toda una visión para él, en la que no le importaría permanecer toda la vida. Desde su ángulo de visión, grabó en su mente la curvatura perfecta y llena de sus labios rojizos. El abanico espeso de pestañas, que protegían aquellas orbes doradas. Su pequeña nariz... algo respingona y graciosa, coronada por varias pecas difuminadas. Su piel, tersa y suave como la del melocotón. Su olor, único y puro...

La detalló a centímetro, sabiendo que podría ser la ultima vez que tuviera tanto tiempo para hacerlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. Más que nunca deseaba no ser él mismo. Por mas vueltas que quisiera darle al asuntos. Por mucho que ellos dos se amaran... Tenía una misión que cumplir. Tiempos aciagos se cernían sobre el mundo mágico y él jugaba un papel de peso.

Si por él fuera... si pudiera, lo mandaría todo al más oscuro de los abismos. Lo dejaría todo y escaparía con ella, llevándosela lejos de todos los peligros que ahora amenazaban al mundo mágico, partiendo desde cero en algún lugar remoto...

No siendo Severus Snape ni Hermione Granger.

Pero llegado el momento ¿Traicionaría la confianza que Dumbledore había puesto en él, a pesar de todo? Sabía que su papel era crucial en aquella guerra. ¿Sería lo suficiente egoísta como para dejarlo todo y escapar con su pequeña? Supo que la respuesta era Sí y se dio asco de si mismo. Como un vil cobarde y egoísta... después de todo lo que Dumbledore había hecho por él, de las veces que había salidos en su defensa y de todo lo que le había confiado. Albus era el padre que nunca tuvo, su modelo a seguir.

Miro a Hermione, acurrucada contra su pecho... ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Podría volverla a mirar a la cara si ahora la tomaba y huía con ella? Definitivamente No. Conocía suficiente a la leona como para saber cual era su pensar y cual sería su forma de proceder. Hermione preferiría morir a dejar a sus compañeros, a Potter y compañía, solos en la batalla. Los celos le amargaron por momentos, aún sabiendo que no eran justificados. Además, sabía que Hermione no iría contra sus principios y si algo era, y sobradamente, era valiente y justa. No daría la espalda, no huiría como una cobarde aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Y en el caso de que él la pudiera persuadir, la conocía lo suficiente como para prever que la culpa de esa decisión pesaría demasiado para ella. Para ambos, por que sería algo que siempre los marcaría.

Pero es que no quería perderla. Y mucho menos, quería que ella sufriera. Ya suficiente daño le había causado aquella locura. Y sabía, al igual que dos y dos son cuatro, que Hermione se implicaría en aquella maldita guerra. No se apartaría por mucho que él se lo pidiera.

En ello, era tan parecida a Lily...

_**- Lily-**_pensó y sus profundos ojos se volvieron a abrir. En el techo, una telaraña se desdibujaba a la escasa luz de la lumbre. Lily había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente y su primer amor. Había llegado a confiar y a amar a Lily de una forma que no creyó posible. Pero también de forma oscura y posesiva. Ella era de él. No iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatara la felicidad que sentía estando con ella... ¡Merlín! Se llevó la mano al pecho y acarició una de sus cicatrices, llevándose en la caricia varios mechones de Hermione. Aun recordaba como se había presentado delante del Lord Oscuro y se la había demandado como "premio". Con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos resbalando silenciosamente por sus mejillas, podía recordar las palabras de ese mismo Lord después de matarla y la reunión que había tenido con Albus Dumbledore. Aquellos ojos azules, traspasándole el alma, lo atormentaban casi tanto como cuando veía a través de los ojos de Harry Potter, a su desaparecida amiga.

Respiró hondo e intento serenarse. Solo Merlín sabía el dolor que soportaba en el alma. Aquella pesada carga... Lily había muerto cuando no lo merecía. Tan pura y buena, como valiente y decidida. Y él no lo había podido impedir, quedando atrapado en su propia trampa de sed de gloria.

Siguió acariciando los rizos de Hermione hasta llegar a su nuca. Ella se parecía a Lily en muchos matices. Como a la hora de no juzgar a los demás sin conocerlos. En la valentía. En la presteza en ayudar a los demás. Aunque Hermione tenía algo que marcaba... su Curiosidad. Una curiosidad nata que la había llevado a mas de una situación comprometida (aun recordaba el episodio con Lupin, el sauce boxeador y la luna llena).

-**Hermione...-** susurró involuntariamente.

Amaba a Hermione desde lo más profundo y con el tiempo había llegado a comprender que su amor por ella era más puro. Quizás por lo que le había tocado vivir... por lo que había perdido en el camino de la vida. Y No estaba dispuesto a que la historia se repitiera.

Daba igual si él perdía la vida... ella tenía que vivir. Tenía que salir victoriosa de aquella guerra. Tenía que estudiar y alcanzar sus metas... casarse... tener hijos y envejecer, feliz y satisfecha rodeada de nietos.

Y, era consciente de que en aquella ecuación perfecta, no había lugar para él.

No, él no.

El amanecer lo sorprendió con las ideas claras y ordenadas. Ahora vendría lo difícil... decírselo a ella. Y lo imposible, que ella aceptara. Sabía que no sería fácil, que la dañaría, pero el dolor por la decisión que el tomaba era sin duda un granito de arena en comparación de todo lo que podría suceder si no operaban así.

Además, ella no lo sabría todo, solo lo justo y necesario hasta llegar el día... y ese día, ella comprendería. Estaba seguro. Confiaba que para entonces, lo hubiera perdonado por su decisión.

Con la mayor ternura del mundo, comenzó a besar la frente de Hermione con la clara intención de despertarla. No había tiempo que perder...

* * *

-¡**No puedo crees que lo digas en serio, Severus!-** gritó histérica, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Acaso estaba destinada aquella relación a vivir sufriendo? ¿No habría para ellos ni un segundo de paz? El amor no debía ser castigado...

-** Hermione, por favor... tranquilízate pequeña-** se intentó acercar a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- ¡**NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑA!-** rábica, y siendo inaudito en ella, Hermione le lanzó la almohada. Aun suerte que no estaba en el lado opuesto de la estancia, donde aun permanecía intacto una jarra de agua vacía. Aquello sin duda le hubiera hecho mas daño.-** No puedo creerlo... ¡Estáis Locos!! LOS DOS! -** se mesó los rizos, recogiéndoselos hacia atrás. Tan solo hacía una hora que dormía feliz abrazada a él y ahora... ahora aquel maldito infeliz al que amaba le decía que tenían que hablar y le revelaba a todo aquello a bocajarro. Y entre lo que iba a hacer... ¡Matar a Dumbledore! Y lo más fuerte era... ¡Que la idea la había sugerido el viejo director!!!. Y, como no, Severus se iba a involucrar en ello, se lo había jurado. Sabía que él le debía mucho al director de Hogwarts. También sabía que Dumbledore era un genio y siempre tenía razón, por muy extraña que fuera la circunstancia, pero aquello... aquello directamente era una Locura.

Ella podía pasar por que Severus fuera un doble espía. Y podía entender que tuviera la marca tenebrosa tatuada y que a veces tuviera que "ser mortífago" (con todas sus consecuencias). Podía soportar que ellos tuvieran que fingir y llevaran su relación en secreto (con todo el dolor de su corazón, a pesar de que por otra parte, era excitante).

Todo aquello ya lo había pensado en el trayecto desde la Salla Agnotis hasta el lago donde lo había hallado después de su revelación.

Pero todo lo que le acababa de explicar. No, no podría soportarlo...

Severus aprovecho este lapsus de tiempo para acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Ella se removió con fiereza entre sus brazos, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer, hasta que desistió sollozando y dejándose abrazar. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. ¿Dónde estaban todas sus ilusiones? Todas sus esperanzas... rotas.

**- Hermione, no hay otra forma...-** susurró quedadamente mientras la mecía intentando calmarla. Él mismo lo daría todo por otra solución. Pero no la había. Demasiado en juego...

-** Tiene... tiene que haberla, Severus-** meneo varias veces la cabeza. Parecía no querer entender, hasta cierto punto, demente-** Yo... no quiero-** dijo mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho surcado de cicatrices –** No quiero perderte...-** su mano izquierda acaricio suavemente varias de las cicatrices de aquel castigado pecho. ¡Cuánto había tenido que sufrir Severus! ¡Cuánto había tenido que pagar...! No era justo. Él ya había saldado su deuda. Sabía que la guerra estaba cercana, que se tendrían que hacer muchos sacrificios pero él no... de ella podían tomar lo que quisieran, pero no a él.

-** Yo tampoco quiero perderte... pequeña-** murmuró rozando con sus labios, la frente de ella. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar las caricias que ella le prodigaba. Sentía que los dedos de Hermione le curaban hasta las más profundas heridas. Esa era la magia más pura de todas... la del amor. El verdadero amor, que una vez salvó la vida de Harry Potter y ahora sanaba sus heridas. Un amor que él creía que jamás experimentaría-** Pero no hay otra salida...- **la estrechó fuertemente y enterró su nariz en el hueco del cuello de ella. Adoraba como olía. Identificaría aquel olor allá a donde fuera, con los ojos cerrados y aturdido. Era Su Olor... salvaje, natural y puro.

-** No es justo, Severus...-** su voz se volvió a romper, mientras se apretaba más a él si cabe y sus lágrimas quedaban presas en la piel de él – ¿**Por que tiene que ser todo así? Acaso... ¿acaso es tan malo que nos amemos como para que se nos castigue? ¿No vamos a tener ni un minuto de paz?- **A pesar de que Hermione sabía que nadie los castigaba, no se le puede hacer razonar a un corazón que sufre, porque este... solo siente. Y no razona.

* * *

Los celestes ojos repasaban minuciosamente las estrellas. Sumido en sus pensamientos, las arrugas se acentuaron en el cansado rostro del viejo director de Hogwarts. Sus manos acariciaban lentamente su barba, intentando sosegar su alma.

Cuanto le pesaban las cadenas del pasado. Cuanto le pesaban las cadenas del presente. Y las del futuro... En aquellos momentos eran en los que deseaba tener poder para cambiar y borrar el dolor que los acechaba. Más que poder... tener tiempo... y sabiduría para obrar de la mejor forma sin daños colaterales. Pero aquello era pedir que el sol y la luna se fundieran en uno.

Llevó sus orbes hasta el fénix que dormitaba tranquilo en su palo. Sin duda, este le era un valioso amigo que tendría un papel importante a pesar de que también sufriría con su decisión.

No le sobresalto escuchar aquellos tres toques en la puerta. Ya los esperaba.

**- Quizás no todo esté perdido...-** susurró para si mismo, dando autorización para entrar en la habitación. No se sorprendió ver a Severus entrar por el dintel de su despacho, acompañado. Aunque ahogo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que venía tomado de la mano por una tímida y muy sonrojada, Hermione Granger.

-** Albus, tenemos que hablar-** la voz solemne de Severus chispó los ojos del viejo director.

-_**Sin duda, aún hay esperanza...-**_ pensó por unos instantes Dumbledore mientras les hacía un gesto con la mano –** Tomad asiento, por favor. ¿Un caramelo de limón?- **tanto Hermione como Severus, negaron con la cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor del majestuoso escritorio, en absoluto silencio. De la nada aparecieron unas teteras humeantes, tres tazas y una bandeja surtida de bollería.

-**¿Gustan de una taza de té, café o chocolate?-** les ofreció, mientras les pasaba las tazas.

-** Te, por favor Albus-** susurró Severus. Su rostro era inescrutable. Dumbledore solo lo había visto tan determinado hacía casi 17 años, cuando declaro que lo ayudaría como doble espía. Una de las teteras se desplazó, dejando caer en la taza el humeante té ambarino.

-** Yo... yo...-** la voz de Hermione esta ligeramente rota. Por las lágrimas, como bien supuso el director. El anciano pudo apreciar un gesto desconocido en el profesor, cuando Severus alzó una mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella, infundiéndole valor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y el Albus comprendió que para ellos, ahora mismo, no había nada más. Se sintió espectador de algo tan intimo que se entristeció. Desearía poder aliviar la carga de ambos, pero una vez más, el destino era macabro e injusto, cebándose con quienes menos lo merecían.

Después de unos instantes, Hermione pareció serenarse-** Yo tomaría un poco de café, profesor-** su voz aun estaba velada. Una segunda tetera, vertió el contenido en la taza de Hermione.

Ninguno de los tres tocó la bandeja de bollería, quizás por que ningún podría hacer pasar bocado. Los tres sentían que los sentimientos anudaban las gargantas.

-** Creo que ya sabes por que estamos aquí, Albus-** la voz de Severus rasgo la sala. En su entonación había la firme convicción de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero también había dolor y tristeza, que intentaba enmascarar con su bien conocida frialdad. Un gesto que, tanto el director como la castaña, sabían que era innato, más tan solo era una máscara.

-** Sí. No hay tiempo que perder Severus-** se levantó con ligereza y fue hacia la librería de su derecha. Tomó dos tomos que hicieron mover la estantería hacia la derecha, dejando a la vista una pequeña puerta de madera antigua –** Vamos-**

Tanto Hermione como Severus dejaron sus tazas sobre la mesa, se pusieron en pie y se dispusieron a seguir al anciano director por aquel angosto pasadizo, sin saber bien a donde iban.

La estantería se selló a la vez que las tazas desaparecían. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Se sentó lentamente en la cama mientras observaba como él, completamente desnudo, avivaba el fuego manualmente. A pesar de que Severus no era Versus, le atraía en sobre manera. La túnica tapaba aquel cuerpo espigado y flexible, pálido, musculado en cierto grado y ágil. Lo que le dolía era verlo surcado por varias cicatrices (la mayoría hechas por culpa del Lord) pero aun así, deseaba su cuerpo. Le gustaba su cabello negro, como una cortina gruesa, de tacto curiosamente suave. Su nariz ganchuda, llena de personalidad destacaba sobre un rosto afilado pero bien proporcionado. Sus labios, que aunque eran finos, eran dulces y siempre se movían con maestría sobre los de ella. Sus ojos, oscuros como la noche, cargados de secretos y misterios... de un exotismo que le era sumamente erótico. Su voz... profunda y calmada. Y su olor varonil y envolvente. Severus Snape no era guapo, era misterioso y atractivo. En momentos, sus ojos tenían un cariz salvaje...

Había aprendido a leer más allá de sus palabras hirientes y sus comentarios sarcásticos. A su riguroso negro en la vestimenta... al hacer creer que su pelo era grasiento... Todo era una máscara. Un camuflaje perfecto para un doble espía, odiado en sumo grado por la mayoría. Pero le era perfecto, ya que en más de una ocasión, esa máscara le había salvado la vida. Y no tan solo a él...

Hermione miró su dedo anular. Brillante, como la promesa que habían hecho hacía apenas unas horas, ese anillo la unía para siempre a él.

Sonrió. Poco importaba lo que viniera a partir de ahora. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Severus Snape. Lo amaba y ahora era su esposa. Así de simple. Así de llano. A pesar de no poder compartirlo con nadie más, ahora era Hermione Snape.

Para siempre.

* * *

La noche se había cernido y nadie sospechaba que es lo que iba a ocurrir en aquella estancia... ¿nadie? Eso no era del todo cierto.

-** No, no lo hagas!-** le suplicó en aquella habitación vieja que había tenido mejores años. En el suelo, rogaba mientras observaba como él apuntaba con su varita.

-** No servirán de nada las palabras...-** sus ojos, aun con lucha interna, mostraban determinación. Era su vida o la suya. No quería dar más cuentas, ya había sufrido bastante. -**... no tiene salida - **Cerró un momento sus ojos y con un movimiento seco, acabó.

Una puerta se cerró tras de él, mientras la luz iluminaba la estancia. El amanecer tiño de rojo el cielo precediendo lo que acontecería el día. Aquel era el principio del final.

No habría más amanecer.

* * *

"_El tiempo, todo lo cura. Pero hay heridas que sangran por y para siempre al no querer ser cerradas por aquellos que las sufren. Como una penitencia que les recuerda las cosas del pasado "_

Sentada en la ladera observo como nace el sol. Hoy es el primer día, el inicio de un nuevo ciclo y solo puedo ver lo que me rodea con añoranza. Mojo mi pluma en tinta verde y escribo:

_Once años hace ya y todavía duele esta herida que sangra... _

_La guerra, ahora tal lejana como el olvido, solo me trae recuerdos de sufrimiento y destrucción. Por que da igual si se gana o si se pierde... en la guerra Siempre se Pierde. Alguien dijo una vez que en una guerra se perderá más de lo que se ganará y es cierto... tan cierto como las palabras de Gandhi: No hay un camino para la paz. La paz es el camino._

_Por que en la guerra es siempre sinónimo de muerte. No importa quien gane._

_Que mi amigo y hermano, Harry Potter había derrotado definitivamente a Lord Voldemort era motivo de regocijo. Pero la victoria estaba empañada por las muertes de todas las personas que habían perecido, sin importar del bando al que había pertenecido. _

_Alumnos, profesores, familiares, aurores, mortifagos... Era estremecedor..._

_Durante varios meses, previos a la Batalla Final, el caos y el horror habían reinado al tomar Voldemort posesión del Ministerio y del mismísimo colegio (tras la muerte de Dumbledore). Dumbledore... muerto a manos del profesor Severus Snape, quien asumió el cargo como director. Recuerdo el entierro, el dolor que sacudió a la comunidad mágica y el vació que nos dejo a todos. Albus Dumbledore era un genio y nunca debería haber muerto._

_La carga que Harry llevó encima... en la que Ron y yo lo ayudamos todo lo que pudimos y como nos implicamos en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. La noche que fuimos llevados a la mansión de los Malfoy... recuerdo los ojos de Draco, intentándome decir algo, la desesperación del momento en un vago intento de salvarnos, diciendo que no nos conocía... _

_Recuerdo a Bellatrix, su cruel risa y el dolor que me provocó... _

_Recuerdo la ultima batalla, la decisiva... cuando Harry y yo entramos en el despacho del director bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Cuando presenciamos la muerte del director y antiguo profesor de DCAO y Pociones, Severus Snape. Recuerdo su cara, agonizante, entregándole a Harry sus recuerdos. Recuerdo sus ojos mirarme... unos profundos ojos negros que escondía misterios y secretos. Como el secreto que yo guardaba, más aun no sabía. _

_Y aquella olor... no sabía por que, pero la muerte de mi profesor me impacto en sobre manera._

_Recuerdo que en la salida de la estancia hubo algo que me llamó la atención... Una rosa negra. _

_Y ahí, precisamente después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, mi herida se abrió por completo y comencé a entender... Llevaba días soñando con alguien sin rostro. Palabras, sonidos, olores... y aun sin saber por que, Severus Snape cuadraba en aquella ecuación._

_No dije nada, por que no sabía sobre que decir._

_Dos días después de que la guerra acabara, llegó una visita de lo más inesperado... Fakwes, el fénix de Dumbledore que había desaparecido tras el entierro, llegó al Castillo de Hogwarts trayendo una carta para mí. Recibí la carta a solas y esperé a que fuera de noche para abrirla. Dentro se hallaba una citación para el día siguiente para Gringotts, el banco mágico de Londres. La cuestión era tildada de Herencia y de máxima discreción. Aquella noche soñé con llantos que no se calmaban._

_Quizás fue el instinto, una pequeña vocecita, pero no le enseñe la carta a nadie y fui a la citación completamente sola. Después de discurrir por una interminable red de pasadizos, llegamos hasta la cámara 140297, donde el duende abrió con un largo y extraño conjuro. Me hizo entrar con una luz y me indicó que me tomara el tiempo que quisiera. Me sorprendió ver una gran biblioteca, además de varias cajas embaladas y dinero. Mucho dinero. No entendía nada. ¿Todo aquello me pertenecía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quien? Aquella no era mi cuenta en Gringotts y que yo supiera, nadie de los que habían muerto me tendría en cuenta para heredar._

_Mis ojos se desviaron al centro de la estancia. Allí majestuoso reposaba un escritorio de madera antiguo labrado. Cuanto más lo miraba, más llamaba mi atención. Aquel escritorio me resultaba familiar...lo había visto en mis sueños. Me acerqué hacia él. Se que debería haber tenido miedo, pero me sentía extrañamente tranquila. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Llegue a él y lo detalle lentamente. Encima de él había varios objetos que revise lentamente. Un cuadro negro. Una pluma de fénix una... caja. Mis ojos se aguaron al contemplar una caja. Era de madera antigua, labrada y con incrustaciones en nácar. Y por muy irrazonable que sonara, ya la había visto antes y sabía que era mía. Con manos temblorosas la tomé y me senté en una de las caja cercanas. Al abrirla, la cámara se llenó de una suave melodía a piano, que sacudió mi corazón. Estaba segura... ¡aquella era mi canción! _

_Cerré los ojos apretando la caja hacia mi pecho. Un nombre me rondaba... Versus._

_Abrí los ojos y, lentamente, tome los objetos que aquella caja guardaba. Por cada objeto que sacaba, un retazo venía a mi mente... una voz profunda y arrulladora..._

_Una rosa negra..._

"_En el paraíso de tus ojos, me pierdo porque estoy perdido, en la paz de tus labios,  
me encuentro porque estoy contigo, en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos,  
en ti, vivo amándote"_

_Me duele estar tan lejos de ti, estando tan cerca. Pero es por tu bien, para que no corras peligro alguno. Pronto volveremos a vernos. Siempre tuyo, Versus_

_Dos libros. Uno de Artes Oscuras y uno de Runas Antiguas..._

"_Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos, uno a uno, de mi a ti, riendo tristezas, llorando sonrisas,  
mi objetivo eres tú, y sólo tú, para amarte "_

_Atesora en tu corazón toda enseñanza y acuérdate de mí cuando navegues por sus páginas. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_Un medallón de runas antiguas, de plata vieja con una Caroita en el centro, colgaban de una larga cadena de plata vieja..._

_"Ahora puedo oírte, puedo sentir tu silencio, puedo recorrer tus besos y soñar tus labios,  
puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía, aún cuando estés lejos y seas todo nostalgia"._

_Lleva muy cerca del corazón lo que te he entregado. Por siempre estaremos unidos. No tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado... Siempre Tuyo, Versus._

_Una caja de bombones de chocolate negro y naranja amarga... _

_"Sabes a silencio y a sueños, con melodías de ternura y tacto de deseo, sabes a mi mundo,  
a todo lo que anhelo, sabes a amor, a mi amor" _

_Ansío más que nunca, volver a probar tus labios. Tan prohibidos... tan anhelados. Siempre tuyo, Versus_

_Una fina pluma de nácar blanco y filo de plata..._

"_Cuando tu beso es una caricia cuando es un despertar contigo, si una sonrisa es un motivo  
y un silencio tu añoranza, cuando tú amor me manda y yo obedezco con pasión, entonces sigo amándote. Tiéntame, acaríciame, lléname cada instante de ti, haz que cada noche sea un sueño y cada despertar una sonrisa, lléname de ti y llévame a tu amor"_

_Me gusta cuando escribes con tanta paciencia y elegancia tu nombre. Más tu nombre siempre suena mejor en mis labios. Como el mío, en los tuyos. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_Una esfera labrada de cristal morado con vetas..._

"_Mil__ razones para pensarte, cien para admirarte y una sola para no olvidarte:  
Quererte."_

_Eres la luz que me guía. La única razón para seguir viviendo y respirando. Lo único por lo que abrir los ojos cada día y enfrentarse a la vida. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_Suspiré. Seis objetos. Seis regalos. Los recordaba, no sabía como, pero ahora los recordaba. Y el séptimo había sido aquella caja..._

"_Bailas hermosa, bailas sin parar. La música te rodea y bailas, cierras los ojos sintiendo y bailas. Bailas sin parar. Te beso, te abrazo, y bailas. Nos juramos amor, me juraste amor  
y no paraste de bailar. ¿De qué color es un sentimiento? La respuesta esta en el silencio  
en contemplarte y mirarte, en saber que existes, en poder pensarte, en anochecer soñándote  
un sentimiento es amor. Pero sin color, sólo el color que tiene el sentirte"_

_Espero verte esta tarde en las gradas. Se que no estarás conmigo, pero te sentiré a mi lado. Se que no me escucharas, pero susurraré en tu oído. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_-__** Versus... Versus... Versus... Versus...-**__ repetí en voz alta, mientras mis lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas. Como flashes vertiginosos, miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente. Muchas piezas sueltas... momentos vividos se presentaban ante mis ojos. ¡Yo había vivido aquello! Pero... ¿cuál era el nexo? ¿Quién era Versus? Cerré los ojos._

_**Hola, ¿estas sola?**_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe. Aquella frase... mi ordenador en la sala de menesteres... un mail... allí había empezado todo. Pero esa frase también me la había susurrado... Flores... un rosal negro... un camino arqueado en lilas... una puerta trasera... unos ojos negros._

_-__**Pequeña...-**_

_Aquel aroma..._

_Un destello capto mi atención, dejando a un lado la bruma de mis pensamientos. Frente a mi, una pequeña botella de cristal flotaba. De su tapón colgaba un fino hilo de plata y de este, un pequeño pergamino enrollado. Estire mi mano derecha para cogerlo. Tras soltarlo, desenrolle el pequeño pergamino y me dispuse a leerlo._

_**Hola, ¿estas sola?**_

_Escrita en una fina caligrafía con tinta verde, rezaba la frase única en el pergamino. Nada más._

_-__**¿Qué significa esto?-**__ susurré para mí misma, mientras mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Por más que hice, nada más me reveló el pequeño pergamino. Centré mi atención en la botellita. Parecía un recipiente de algo líquido pero de consistencia rara..._

_-__** Son recuerdos...-**__ reconocí rápido. Alguien me había dejado sus recuerdos para que los encontrara. ¿Qué debía hacer? No me extrañó ver que sobre el escritorio, aparecía un pequeño pensadero. Recordaba el que Harry había heredado de Sirius, pero este se veía más viejo y usado. – __**Alguien se está tomando muchas molestias.-**__Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero... ¿Qué descubriría? ¿Sería una trampa...? a lo mejor descubrirían algo que no quería descubrir. ¿Y si era malo?_

_Me deje llevar por mi curiosidad, destapando decididamente el tapón del frasquito y, acercándome al borde del pensadero, volqué la sustancia grisácea-plateada. Tomé aire y me dispuse a saber._

_Y que fuera lo que tenía que ser..._

_No se cuanto estuve allí pero, cuando salí del pensadero mi pasado y mi presente se había unificado en uno. De mis ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas... Ahora entendía._

_-__**Severus...-**_

_Desperté en San Mugo. No se como había llegado pero alguien me había traído. Junto a mí, dormitando en una posición bastante incomoda estaba Luna. Me sorprendió ver que no había nadie más. Lo más lógico es que hubiera estado uno de mis padres... ¿Y si Luna era quien me había traído?_

_-__** Veo que ya has despertado, Hermione...-**__ la suave voz de Luna me sobresaltó._

_-__** Si, aunque no se bien que hago aquí...-**__ mi voz era bastante rasposa. Probablemente por el mar de lágrimas que había dejado caer al salir del pensadero. Al comprender la verdad._

_- __**Te seguí-**__ sus ojos celestes me miraban con una tranquilidad absoluta, que me transmitió paz –__** Sabía que esto pasaría-**_

_**- ¿Sabías lo de la cámara?-**__ tantee cuidadosamente._

_-__**Si. Como también se "quien" te dejo esa cámara...-**__ se levanto con suavidad y se acercó a mi cama. Tomo asiento a mi lado y, con un gesto suave, apartó de mi cara varios rizos. –__** Se quien es Versus...-**_

_**- ¿Lo sabes?-**__ mi voz titubeó. El nudo que se me estaba haciendo en la garganta no supe ubicarlo en tristeza o rabia._

_-__** Si. Creo que soy la única, a parte de ti, que recuerda tu "pasado" con Severus Snape. Es lógico que heredaras tú... al fin y al cabo, eres su esposa, Hermione-**__ tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente._

_-__**Luna...-**__ no supe que decir. ¿Por qué ella sabía? _

_-__** Creo que el profesor Snape decidió que, además de los recuerdos que ya viste, tuvieras apoyo para lo que vendría. Hermione, él decidió borrarte parcialmente la memoria... y no solo lo hizo contigo. Modificó también la de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Susan y Neville... creo que modificó incluso la de Malfoy. Lo hizo para protegerte. No solo a ti...-**__ una de sus manos acariciaron con ternura mi mejilla._

_Intenté asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo, pero dentro de mí estallaban diferentes sentimientos. Tristeza... amor... odio... ternura... ¡Me sentía tan confusa! ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Yo sabía que Severus siempre era muy meticuloso, pero ¿por que me había borrado la memoria? ¿Por que solo Luna había mantenido sus recuerdos intactos?_

_-__** Espera... ¿Has dicho no solo a mí?-**_

Levanté la mi diario y allí vi la respuesta que once años atrás me había hecho. Ahora, a mis 28 años, entendía su sacrificio al completo. Por extraño que parezca, Severus sabía que parte de él había quedado en mí y crecía secretamente en mi interior. No solo había dejado arreglado para que descubriera la verdad una vez finalizara la guerra... Lo había dejado todo arreglado para que los dos viviéramos felices y bien. De ahí que Luna estuviera al corriente... ella fue el apoyo que necesité para dar la noticia y hacer frente a los reproches de Harry y Ron (sobre todo este segundo) y también mis sorprendidos padres. Fue el apoyo en mi desesperación por haberlo perdido. Por no haberme podido despedir tal y como me hubiera gustado. Por las horas de rabia y enfado por haberme mantenido al margen. Por las lágrimas de soledad... Aunque durante el embarazo las cosas se suavizaron, al llegar al mundo mi bebe, todo reproche fue olvidado... y todos mis pensamientos negros, olvidados. Nuestro bebe.

Con los ojos con rastros de sueño, se acercaba a mí tranquilo, con aire elegante. Su cuerpo delgado y espigado, más alto de lo que debería para su edad. Sus cortos rizos, negros y espesos. Mi pequeño... Nuestro hijo.

Se paró a mi lado, y me miró con un gesto marcado de desaprobación. En ocasiones me sobresaltaba ver tantos gestos de Severus calcados en él.

- **Madre ¿qué haces aquí a fuera? Todavía es muy temprano y no vas abrigada. No quiero que caigas enferma-** su voz, aun juvenil, ya daba retazos de profundidad y serenidad que en adulto tendría. _Como la de su padre._

**- Buenos días hijo. No te preocupes, el hechizo térmico esta funcionando sobre mi ropa. No tengo frio. Además, el amanecer es precioso-** Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera, mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación- no tienes remedio.-** Hoy es el gran día-** ese día mi pequeño marchaba a Hogwarts. A pesar de no aparentarlo, estaba nervioso. Lo podía leer en aquellos profundos ojos negros llenos de vida y curiosidad –** Vamos prepararé el desayuno. Luna no tardará en llegar y aun quedan cosas que meter en tu baúl-** me levanté y emprendimos juntos la vuelta a casa.

-** Ya he empaquetado lo que quedaba en el baúl, madre-** comentó casualmente. Me percaté de que también se había duchado y arreglado. Si, sin duda estaba nervioso por su primer día.

-** Vaya, si que has madrugado. Bueno, mejor así. Podremos desayunar con tranquilidad-**

Ya en la cocina, preparé el desayuno. Mientras el café subía, puse a tostar pan. Mi hijo, silencioso como siempre, comenzó a poner la mesa. Lo observé unos instantes... cuanto más mayor se hacía, más se parecía a su padre. De mí solo había heredado mis rizos, la nariz y parte de mi carácter. Su boca, a pesar de que era algo más gruesa, tenía la misma forma que la de Severus. Su forma de hablar, su forma de caminar, de gesticular... incluso ese humor cínico e irónico. Pero era cariñoso y tierno, detalles que su padre solo tenía conmigo. Curioso, como yo. Hábil en pociones y en DCAO. Sería un buen estudiante. _Severus hubiera estado muy orgulloso de él._

-¿**En que casa crees que quedaré, madre?-** ya había puesto la mesa y me esperaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta. Gesto que había aprendido de su tío Harry.

-** La verdad, no lo se-** dije al tiempo que servía las tostadas de pan sobre la mesa e iba en busca de la cafetera. El café ya había subido.

-** Me gustaría estar en Slytherin, si no te importa-** sonreí.

-**Claro que no. Tu padre estaría orgulloso que acabaras en su casa-** noté como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, me enorgullecería doblemente si mi pequeño acabara en la casa de su padre. Se que es extraño y que quizás la gente piensa que me gustaría que fuera a la casa donde yo fui pero... estaba deseando que la túnica de mi pequeño luciera la insignia de las serpientes. A pesar de que entonces, no cabría duda de quien era hijo. Pero eso ya no importaba. Gracias a Harry, se había podido limpiar el nombre de Severus cuando testifico como que era un doble espía mostrando, no solo los recuerdos que Severus le legó el día de su muerte, si no también los recuerdos del Director Albus Dumbledore.

-** Gracias madre. Tu... ¿estás orgullosa de mí?-** preguntó y con timidez tomó una tostada y le untó meticulosamente mermelada de naranjas amargas.

-** Cada día de mi vida. Eres lo más importante para mí y desde que naciste, me he sentido orgullosa de ti-** no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla. Sí, ser madre con 17 años había sido un cambio grande, pero no me arrepentía de nada. Gracias a él, mi vida no se había hundido en la desesperanza e incertidumbre.

Sentí los brazos de mi hijo, rodearme. El silencio reinó entre nosotros hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-** Yo abro, madre-** dijo, mientras imprimía un beso en mi frente y sonreía.

-** Gracias-** susurré con la voz emocionada. _Tan parecido a él._

_**-**_** Bueno, creo que es la hora... Gracias por venir a despedirme-** la voz de mi hijo se turbó ligeramente. Harry y Ginny también habían venido a despedirlo, con sus hijos James, Albus y la pequeña Lily. También Luna con sus gemelos y Ron, con su mujer Amanda.

Vi como abrazaba a todos, con cariño, en especial a Luna que era su madrina. Por ultimo, llegó mi turno. Me abrazó suavemente, reposando su mejilla en mi corazón. Si seguía creciendo a ese ritmo, en breve me pasaría. Sentí mi pecho hincharse por la satisfacción del niño que tenia ante mis ojos. Se separó de mí unos centímetros y, clavando sus ojos en los míos, susurró:

-** Nos veremos en navidades, madre. Te escribiré todos los días y esperare tu respuesta con ansia-** con ello, se alzó en puntas y besó mi frente.

-** Te por seguro que así será, Versus. Te quiero-** le devolví el beso en la frente y con ello lo dejé subir el tren.

Mientras veía los vagones alejarse me paré a pensar en el regalo que me había dado Severus en vida. No solo su amor, que es y será eterno... Versus S. Granger era la razón por la cual vivir. Por que cuando me asomo en los ojos de mi hijo, veo a Severus sonriendo y dándome la fuerza para seguir.

Por que la esperanza nunca se pierde. Por que los recuerdos son parte de mi vida, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Y entonces, será para siempre.

_F I N _

* * *

(*)- _Pica._ Friegaplatos.

Tú, que conmigo estas viviendo, estos últimos momentos, no te quiero ver llorar.  
No, que esa lágrima no salga. Que se quede, que no caiga, no lo quiero ver rodar.  
Con el miedo que tú tienes como hacer que te consueles, que lo veas como yo...  
Porque cuando diga adiós, tú verás una sonrisa y mi luz se quedará  
en mis ojos escondida para otro que en su vida nunca vio la claridad  
Lo quiero así

Sí, y podrán mirar de nuevo, ese sol que allá en el cielo entre nubes brillará.

Sí, sí, y verán infinidad de paisajes y lugares, que yo no veré jamás

Grande, grande, grande es la mirada de esperanza que te estoy, contando aquí...

Sí porque puede ser que un día, increíble fantasía  
todo esto, esto mis ojos lo verán por vez primera  
y si alguna vez tropiezan con los tuyos, se sorprendan  
de reconocerte a ti

_" Esta canción está dedicada a todos los que han tenido tanto amor y fuerza para donar alguno de sus órganos y hacer que otros humanos vivan o vivan mejor"_


	24. Segundo Final: Hola, ¿Estas Sola?

**Segundo Final: Hola... ¿Estas Sola?. **

**Sí, siempre estoy sola.**

**Por que siempre es mejor que estés lejos y viva.**

**Que no a mi lado... y muerta.**

* * *

_**Con mucho cariño...**_

_**PARA VOSOTROS/AS**_

_**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, que es mucha como siempre. **_

_**En fin aquí viene el segundo final. Veréis que es algo... rebuscado (Que raro ¿no?) No me matéis. Espero que os guste. **_

_**El capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a Lunae, Ginalore28 y a mi hermana por el cariño y la especial atención que habéis tenido conmigo. Gracias por el ánimo que me habéis dado para continuar y por vuestro apoyo.**_

* * *

_Recomendación__: Para este capitulo os recomiendo la canción de "Apologize " de One Republique. Y también "Fix You" de Coldplay (Dedicada directamente a mi hermana de su Doña Tecla particular)_

* * *

Fue despertando lentamente de un letargo. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y poco cooperativo a la hora de incorporarse. Un ligero mareo la hizo volver a reclinarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre la blanda almohada. ¿Donde estaba? Esa era una buena pregunta, para empezar. Lentamente repasó el lugar, estaba escasamente iluminado, pero por lo que sus adoloridos ojos pudieron distinguir, predominaba el blanco. No, no era su habitación de prefecta en la torre de Gryffindor ni tampoco le sonaba que fuera la que utilizaba en la sala de los menesteres. Aspiró suavemente captando claramente el olor como el olor a medicamentos, pociones y a... como explicarlo... si, a esterilidad, ese olor tan particular, se le colaba por sus fosas nasales. Sin duda... estaba en la enfermería.

-** ¿¡En la enfermería?!- **grito ahogadamente mientras se intentaba incorporar de nuevo. Un nuevo mareo la volvió a obligar a recostarse. Una voz la sobresaltó desde el fondo del pasillo.

-** Ah, señorita Granger. Veo que ya ha despertado. Por favor, con cuidado, nada de movimientos brusco, querida- **la vieja enfermera se acerco a ella, con una mirada maternal y anhelante - **Nos has tenido muy preocupados, querida-**

**- ¿Que... que es lo que ha sucedido, Madame Ponfrey?-** pregunto la joven con la voz rasposa. Se llevó automáticamente la mano hacía la garganta, cayendo en cuenta de que la llevaba vendada. Eso no lo había visto antes. Ni siquiera le dolía...

-** Pues, aun no lo sabemos muy bien, señorita Granger-** la mano de la enfermera la instó a no moverse mucho -**Solo que la encontramos completamente desmayada cerca de la sala de menesteres-** la ayudó a incorporarse para tomar una poción -** Ahora que esta despierta, iré a avisar al director y a la jefa de su casa. Minerva ha estado muy angustiada...-** susurró más para sí que para la enferma. Le arregló las suaves mantas rayas y, tras una última mirada profesional, se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería.

Con ello, Hermione volvió a quedarse sola en aquella habitación, con sus pensamientos. Miró la sala con cierta aprensión. Tan solo un leve tic tac del reloj de pared, rompía el silencio de la estancia. Parecía que era la única "huésped" de la enfermería lo cual era raro. Bastante raro, ya que la temporada de quidditch estaba en auge.

_**- Por lo menos ahora hay luz...-**_se consoló. Nunca le había gustado quedarse sola en los lugares que no conocía, sin luz y mucho menos después de despertarse en extrañas circunstancias en la enfermería-_** ¿Qué calabazas fritas hago aquí? Harry es quien tiene aquí su segunda casa. Aunque Ron y yo no nos quedamos atrás en el ranking de visitantes. ¡Desde primero que nos han pasado cosas...!-**_ sonrió recordando con un ligero mareo las aventuras que habían vivido y la cantidad de veces que se habían recuperado en la enfermería. La piedra filosofal... Y la estancia en la enfermería. Aquella aventura también había dejado algo muy valioso... su amistad. La cámara de los Secretos, el basilisco y la estancia en la enfermería. La fuga de Sirius, saber la verdad a cerca de Remus, la rata de Peter. Y otra vez la estancia en la enfermería. El torneo de los tres magos... bueno, cuatro esa vez y el resurgimientos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. -**La muerte de Diggori**...- Sacudió la cabeza suavemente con tristeza. En aquella ocasión mucha gente tuvo que ser atendida en la enfermería y ella, en aquella ocasión, ayudó a Madame Pomfrey.

-_**¿Por que tengo la sensación de que un trol me haya bailado claqué encima?-**_ recién se daba cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. ¿Qué hora sería? Ha juzgar por la tenue luz de la sala era de noche. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo más, en el que notó como sus lumbares se resentían, más las ignoró, hasta que el ángulo le permitió ver el ventanal que tenía más próximo. La Luna llena le saludo desde el otro lado, majestuosa desde su posición. Y debía de estar bien aturdida por que, le sonaba que aquella noche había salido a los terrenos de Hogwarts y la luna brillaba por su ausencia... Luna nueva –_** Una de dos... o estoy muy aturdida... o la luna no había salido...o no me había fijado ¿habrían nubes y no las habré visto? Por cierto... ¿Qué he salido yo a buscar esta noche?- **_Un dolor punzante en la sien la hizo recostarse en la cama. Esperaba que la llegaba del profesor Dumbledore le despejara un poco las ideas. Jugueteo distraídamente con sus manos, frotándoselas. Tenía frio. Y era curioso ¿no? Por que al fin y al cabo, ya casi era verano y sin embargo tuvo la sensación de un ligero helor como cuando el tiempo se prepara para el otoño. Pero no le hizo mucho caso. AL fin y al cabo, estaba en un colegio milenario y era de noche. Por muy "casi verano" que fuera la piedra siempre era fría. Inconscientemente se miró las manos y llevó sus ojos a un dedo anular. Nada. Desnudo como siempre, su falange se movió en el aire testigo de algo que parecía no haber ocurrido nunca. Y sin embargo su mente le decía que ahí debería haber habido un anillo... un anillo que la unía a... -** ¡Ay!-** otro pinchazo en la sien. Cerró fuerte mente los ojos. ¿Qué ocurría? Parecía como si su mente estuviera intentando recordar algo pero no pudiera. Con esa sensación de _deja _vu constante, que iba unida a su curiosidad nata, la estaban atormentando desde que había abierto los ojos en aquella maldita habitación.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió suavemente, trayendo alivio a Hermione. Con el semblante inusualmente serio apareció el aciano directo, seguido de la directora de la casa de los leones, Minerva Mc Gonagall y el director de la casa de las serpientes, Severus Snape. Ambos también serios, pero... ¿cuándo no lo estaban? La joven hizo el ademán de moverse más un calambre de dolor sacudió su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera violentamente. El sabor metálico de la sangre atravesó la su garganta mientras se volvía todo borroso. Las sabanas se tiñeron de la cálida sangre de la joven, revelando algo más.

-** ¡Srta. Granger!-**

Hermione no pudo distinguir quien dijo su apellido, pero si distinguió un cálido eco lejano murmurando su nombre, con aquel profundo acento que la llevó a mecerse dentro de un profundo sueño y entregarse a un descanso reparador. Un sutil aroma, matizado en cedro, la embargo, haciéndola no temer nada. No recordaba que la había llevado allí ni que es lo que su mente le quería mostrar, pero no importaba. Todo... todo estaba bien.

Todo volvía a empezar.

* * *

La Salla había permanecido cerrada y fría durante toda la noche. Después de haber tomado la decisión se había derrumbado en el suelo y llorado como un niño. Retazos de sus horas felices pasaron como flashes delante de él, pero... tenía tanto que perder. Ella le importaba demasiado. Ella era su TODO.

Se acercó hasta ventanal mientras veía la lluvia caer... cerró los ojos. Con un movimiento lento y firme, abrió el viejo ventanal y dejó que el aire de la tormenta lo calara junto con su furia y el agua. Nunca había tenido miedo a las tormentas. Les gustaba observarlas, sentir el poder de la naturaleza. Ver como se iluminaba el cielo, como estallaba la luz y el sonido en poderosa estridencia. Como el agua caía, con su devastadora potencia, limpiándolo todo a su paso. Siempre que podía, salía a pasear con lluvia. Sentir el agua caer sobre su piel era una sensación que no podía describir. El frio caló hasta lo mas hondo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Fue el temblor de sus labios lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos_. Hacía ya más de dos semanas..._

Era la mejor decisión que había poder tomado.

_Como si no hubiera existido, como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado_.

_Así lo había decidido. Al llevarla al refugio, después de haberla acostado y haberse asegurado de que ella estaba segura y caliente, se sentó en el viejo sillón orejero frente al fuego. Tomó lentamente su té mientras meditaba en todo lo que vendría y en lo que podría hacer. Las llamas del fuego, crepitaba lentamente. La noche sería muy larga._

_Aquella noche se encargó de detallarla en su memoria hasta el último detalle, pues tan solo él la recordaría._

_La perfecta curvatura de sus labios llenos, rojizos sin la necesidad del maquillaje. Puros y salvajes, que no se cansaba nuca de besar. Nunca se cansaría de probarlos ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Sus ojos, del color ambarinos, perfectamente protegidos par aquellas espesas pestañas. Espejos de su alma, tan puros e inocentes, tan cargados de misterios... Su nariz pequeña y respingona, coronada de pecas. Su piel, tersa y suave. Aquellas pequeñas manos, que sabían acariciarle de formas tan diferente...lo habían reconfortado o excitado de forma sensual, aun siendo ella inexperta. Lo volvían loco. Su cuerpo, con aquellas curvas femeninas marcadas. Aquellos pechos... perfectos eran la palabra que mejor los describían, altos y llenos. _

_Aquel olor tan único y tan suyo. _

_Amaba a Hermione desde lo más profundo y con el tiempo había llegado a comprender que su amor por ella era más puro. Quizás por lo que le había tocado vivir, por lo que había perdido en el camino de la vida. Y NO estaba dispuesto a que la historia se repitiera. Daba igual si él perdía la vida... ella tenía que vivir. Tenía que salir victoriosa de aquella guerra. Tenía que estudiar y alcanzar sus metas... casarse... tener hijos y envejecer, feliz y satisfecha rodeada de nietos. _

_Y, era consciente de que en aquella ecuación perfecta, no había lugar para él. No, él no. _

_El amanecer lo sorprendió con las ideas claras y ordenadas. _

_Como también tuvo claro que no podía decirle nada a ella. _

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, completamente desnudo, perlado en sudor. Las sabanas de seda negra se adhirieron parcialmente a su cuerpo, resbalado hacia un costado. Había vuelto a soñar con ella. Con aquella noche y las palabras que ella le había dicho. No se le iban de la cabeza...

_-__** ¡No, no lo hagas!-**__ le suplicó en aquella habitación vieja que había tenido mejores años. En el suelo, rogaba mientras observaba como él apuntaba con su varita._

Se levanto de la cama con un gesto brusco, si hacer gesto de cubrir su desnudez. El cuerpo espigado y flexible se movió por la estancia como un fantasma. Su palidez se acentuó cuando la luz de la luna le dio de lleno. Sus músculos se tensaron al contemplar por la ventana la luz de la torre de la enfermería. Ella aún estaba allí, recuperándose. Y era lo mejor. No lo recordaba, no de aquella manera. No recordaba nada en absoluto.

Había sido un sueño, maravilloso y con caducidad... Diez meses para ser exactos. Diez maravillosos y terroríficos meses. De mensajes, anhelos, sustos, miradas... De deseos, de secretos... De ilusión. De amor.

Suspiro.

Quien se lo iba a decir. A él. Que no iba a comer perdices...

Lo había arriesgado todo. Por diez meses.

Se apartó con la mano parte del grueso cabello negro que ahora le importunaba. Bajó sus orbes negras hasta su pecho flagelado. Tan solo aquellas cicatrices y los ojos celestes del anciano director del colegio eran testigos de lo que en realidad había pasado. De que su fantasía se había hecho realidad. Que por diez meses, Severus Snape había sido Versus. Que por diez meses había podido vivir enamorado de Hermione Granger. Se había podido acerca a ella y se había podido "mostrar" de forma extraña, sí, pero al fin y al cabo, como si de un cuento de de Tim Burton (palabras textuales de ellas en su luna de miel) habían acabado juntos... ¡Se habían casado! ¡¡Merlín!! No solo había abierto su corazón a ella y declarado sus intenciones, no solo la había hecho suya, enlazando su alma y cuerpo a la mujer más maravillosa que había sido creada. Se había casado con ella... Ella Se había convertido en su TODO. En su razón de seguir respirando, luchando... Ella. La que ahora se encontraba postrada en cama. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Que Hermione estuviera en la enfermería en aquellos momentos había sido un mal leve y algo egoísta, sí. Pero que había merecido la pena. Por que sí ahora debía dejarla marchar, si ahora se tenía que sacrificar y tan solo recordar por ella...

Su ganchuda nariz se arrugó ligeramente, en el fondo seguía siendo un Slytherin por muy buenos sentimientos que tuviera. Sonrió, curvando sus finos labios curvaron la sonrisa que tan solo dedicaba a ella, con su propio chiste. La gente no cambiaba por amor, tan solo mejoraba. Aunque él no es que hubiera cambiado por Hermione... solo se había mostrado tal y como era.

Por todo lo que le había tocado vivir, Severus Snape había creado una gruesa coraza impenetrable a su alrededor; reforzada con la culpabilidad de la muerte de los Potter, sobre todo con la de Lily. Hermione se había dedicado, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, a minarla muy lentamente.

Fue en tercero, al verla en grave peligro delante de Remus Lupin transformado en licántropo cuando se había dado cuenta de que la brujita no le era indiferente. En aquella ocasión se recriminó así mismo severamente por que su alumna era tan solo una niña de a penas 14 años. Pero desde entonces no pudo evitar observarla desde las sombras. Al principio (ya desde primero) le llamó la atención la similitud de Hermione Jane Granger con su desaparecida amiga, además de que la joven entabló buena amistad con Potter. Pero a partir de tercero... la cosa fue a más. La observaba en clase, en las comidas, en sus rondas, durante sus horas libres... Descubrió que la joven bruja lo tenía cautivado. Conocía hasta el más ínfimo de sus movimientos. Y los sabía asociar a cada detalle. Cuando fruncía el entrecejo era por que algo no lo entendía o le era difícil de comprender, lo que no significara que se fuera a rendir, ni mucho menos. Si algo había aprendido de la pequeña leona era su tenacidad. Todo era un Reto para ella, le fascinaba su curiosidad. O cuando se mordisqueaba los labios antes de responder una pregunta... inequívocamente estaba nerviosa, aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Ella se los mordía sobre todo en su clase. Le encanta ponerla nerviosa tan solo por eso. Adoraba ver ese gesto justo antes de formular la pregunta. Y cuando bufaba y se apartaba impaciente el pelo para sujetárselo con una goma para así poder seguir leyendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos, esa impaciencia tan graciosa que la hacía arrugar ligeramente la nariz... Como volteaba los ojos con algún comentario de alguno de sus dos "brillantes" compañeros. Sabía, sabía que le gustaba el café con leche con dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de mora para desayunar. Que no usaba maquillaje y que prefería las colonias frescas y cítricas. Que era elegante y sencilla en su forma de vestir, cómoda. Siempre educada y respetuosa pero valiente y presta, a la hora de contestar, ingeniosa. Se podía confiar en ella. Que era testaruda, tenaz y compasiva. También tierna, compresiva y audaz. Que era muy madura para la edad que tenía. Y que se ahogaba en silencio dentro de su imagen de sabelotodo, luchando por respirar y sentirse normal. Queriendo llevar una vida normal. Deseando amar y ser correspondida. Que se la tomara en cuenta como una Chica o ya como una Mujer.

Y en eso, él más que nadie, la había sabido comprender. Por que a él le había pasado lo mismo. Severus Snape no había hallado su lugar, no sabiendo bien donde encajar. Amando sin ser amado. Madurando sin tener que madurar. Viendo cosas que a su edad no le correspondían. Desde bien pequeño, su carencia de afecto con respecto a su padre y el dolor provocado al ver lo que había visto sufrir a su madre lo curtieron de tal forma, que se había moldeado diferente a los demás no encajando después en ningún molde. Por eso sabía lo que Hermione sentía. Además, él tampoco era un sangre pura y sabía lo que era que te juzgaran por ello, tener que estar demostrando siempre que valías por ti mismo, no por tu sangre o tu apellido.

Había sido el Señor Me-meto-en- todo-por-que-yo-lo-valgo quien había observado de su pequeño interés por ella en quinto, cuando había procurado que ella estuviera a resguardo en el cuartel de la orden del Fénix. Por lo que no creyó que fuera casualidad que precisamente él fuera el encargado de velar por la seguridad de los padres de Hermione ni ser el escolta de ella cuando los sacaron del ministerio de magia aquel mismo año. Aquella noche, casi se había muerto del susto al saber que ella había luchado contra mortifagos ¡Contra Bellatrix! El nudo del estomago no se disolvió hasta que no la vio sana y salva, rodeada por la manta de los mendimagos al lado de la Srta. Lovegood. Tenía varias magulladuras pero estaba más preocupada por consolar a Potter, que había visto morir a Black que en su frente, la cual sangraba profusamente. Fue en aquel momento, en aquel instante... en el cual se dio cuenta de lo implicada que ella estaba, de hasta donde estaría dispuesta a arriesgar. Y hasta donde estaría dispuesto él... ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!

Aquella noche, después de que ella estuviera ya a salvo en la enfermería de Hogwarts, él tuvo su primera seria y profunda charla con Albus Dumbledore. Ayudó sin duda las dos botellas de Whisky de fuego que él solo se bebió y la persuasión del viejo. Eso y las ganas que él tenía de gritarlo...de vomitarlo todo. Tras tres horas de tiras y aflojas, acabó aceptando que tenía "sentimientos" hacia su alumna pero que estos no irían a nada más, por mas medio-sonrisa que su mentor pusiera. No "siempre el amor triunfaba" y no "siempre se comía perdices". Si no, que se lo explicaran a él.

Sexto curso fue... raro. Hermione estuvo más cerrada para lo suyo que nunca. Pasaba largas estancias solas en el lago y en la torre de astronomía. Ya no acudía a los entrenamientos de los chicos y a Severus no le quedó más opción que utilizar "malas artes"... su diario. Estaba mal y lo sabia pero, se había acostumbrado a leer lo que ella ponía. Y es que los celos estuvieron más presentes que nunca en él. Victor Krum y su eterna adoración por la inteligencia y vivacidad de ella. Llevaba tiempo insistiéndole en una relación formal pero ella no se decidía. Reconocía que Victor era un buen amigo y un gran mago, que tenía sus cualidades y le halagaba el hecho de que bueno, él se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella existiera. ¡Él también se había dado cuenta! Y estaba seguro que aquel mocoso cejijunto no se había dado cuenta de cómo sus piraba cuando veía una estrella, o la delicadeza que tenía cuando doblaba una carta o como escurría la tinta de la pluma para escribir elegantemente. Por que él sí. Por suerte, Hermione bien se relataba que Viktor solo y recalcaba solo era un amigo y no habían pasado de besos insulsos (nota mental, coserle la boca con alambre espinado) pero que Viktor no la llenaba como mujer y le tranquilizaba saber que declinaría su oferta de ir a Bulgaria o de instarle a que él viniera a Londres.

Luego estaba el patán zanahorio de Ronald Weasley y su indecisión a si era algo más. Contaba a su favor que llevaba seis años de amistad. Largas estancias en la madriguera y que la familia Weasley querían a Hermione como a una hija. En su diario, Ronald era muy nombrado por lo que él, Severus Snape era al que más saña le tenía. Era su rival amoroso en potencia y era triste, por que él era un adulto y Weasley tan solo un chiquillo ¡Por Merlín, que bajo había caído! Pero como amigo y "primer amor" era muy peligroso. Hermione lo tenía siempre presente, siempre pendiente de lo que le pasaba, presta de ayudarlo. Lo hubiera estrangulado. Al menos sabía que ella no sufría por verlo con otras.

Neville Longbotton era otro que, aunque Hermione no nombraba en su diario en ningún sentido romántico, estaba en su lista negra. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que el joven Torpe-en-pociones se volvía manos de mantequilla con ella cerca. Y como su Pequeña Leona siempre estaba presta para ayudar, el nieto de Augusta hacía volar su imaginación.

Hasta su orgulloso ahijado había caído. Y él si que estaba nombrado en el diario de Hermione. Ella no era tonta, pero como no era presuntuosa no acababa de atar los cabos por lo que no acababa de ver por donde iban las oscuras tramas del joven Malfoy. De sus encuentros, roces, y comentarios con doble significado... Pero a él no le engañaba, se valía de aquellas artimañas para acercarse a ella.

Y la lista seguía.

En el diario se mencionaban más de doce magos. Por no contar a los ocho amigos muggles. ¡Maldición!

Que Hermione no mostrara ninguna preferencia por ninguno no lo ayudó a sobrellevar los celos, por que no sabía a lo que atenerse. Que ella además fuera de lo mas inocente, no dándose cuenta de las indirectas o no tan indirectas, lo carcomían. Que cada día fuera más bella, más interesante, más cautivadora...

Ese verano maduró la idea de acercarse a ella no siendo él. Idea que siempre desechaba por no creerse merecedor... por los riesgos que había... por que ella era demasiado buena, demasiado pura, demasiado para él. Y siempre volvía a la misma sala. A la misma conversación consigo mismo, o mas bien, discusión. También volvía a la misma discusión-monólogo con Dumbledore delante. Estaba harto, presionado, cautivado, desesperado... estaba enamorado, embrujado y bajo el hechizo de Hermione Granger.

La noche que atacaron la madriguera... en la que Hermione resultó herida... fue en la que se planteo muchas cosas. Pasó aquella noche anclado a la cabecera de aquella maldita habitación de hospital. Le dio igual si tuvo que pedir ese favor a Albus. Le dio igual la inquisidora mirada de Minerva Mc Gonagall que no entendía y que el director arregló como "protección para ella" pero aquella noche no se movió del lado de Hermione Granger. No, hasta que supo que ella estaba bien y que estaba fuera de peligro. No hasta que tres mendimagos diferentes se lo confirmaron. No hasta que la vio dormir plácidamente y le retiraron aquella cosa que le permitía respirar. No, hasta el aquel momento que... sí, se podría de calificar de mágico por que fue aquel preciso momento... en el que él retiró un mechó de su pelo y ante el roce de su mano sobre la frente de ella, Hermione suspiró tranquila y sonrió. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que decidió que decidió que quizás, solo quizás podía arriesgarse soñar.

Fue aquella noche cuando nació Versus.

"_El tiempo, todo lo cura. Pero hay heridas que sangran por y para siempre al no querer ser cerradas por aquellos que las sufren. Como una penitencia que les recuerda las cosas del pasado "_

Levanta sus ojos cansados y lleva su rostro hacia su viejo escritorio. Otro de los vestigios de la realidad. En silencio le era un recordatorio. Una caja que en su interior guardaba su mayor secreto.

_Una rosa negra..._

"_En el paraíso de tus ojos, me pierdo porque estoy perdido, en la paz de tus labios,  
me encuentro porque estoy contigo, en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos,  
en ti, vivo amándote"_

_Me duele estar tan lejos de ti, estando tan cerca. Pero es por tu bien, para que no corras peligro alguno. Pronto volveremos a vernos. Siempre tuyo, Versus_

_Dos libros. Uno de Artes Oscuras y uno de Runas Antiguas..._

"_Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos, uno a uno, de mi a ti, riendo tristezas, llorando sonrisas,  
mi objetivo eres tú, y sólo tú, para amarte "_

_Atesora en tu corazón toda enseñanza y acuérdate de mí cuando navegues por sus páginas. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_Un medallón de runas antiguas, de plata vieja con una Caroita en el centro, colgaban de una larga cadena de plata vieja..._

_"Ahora puedo oírte, puedo sentir tu silencio, puedo recorrer tus besos y soñar tus labios,  
puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía, aún cuando estés lejos y seas todo nostalgia"._

_Lleva muy cerca del corazón lo que te he entregado. Por siempre estaremos unidos. No tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado... Siempre Tuyo, Versus._

_Una caja de bombones de chocolate negro y naranja amarga... _

_"Sabes a silencio y a sueños, con melodías de ternura y tacto de deseo, sabes a mi mundo,  
a todo lo que anhelo, sabes a amor, a mi amor" _

_Ansío más que nunca, volver a probar tus labios. Tan prohibidos... tan anhelados. Siempre tuyo, Versus_

_Una fina pluma de nácar blanco y filo de plata..._

"_Cuando tu beso es una caricia cuando es un despertar contigo, si una sonrisa es un motivo  
y un silencio tu añoranza, cuando tú amor me manda y yo obedezco con pasión, entonces sigo amándote. Tiéntame, acaríciame, lléname cada instante de ti, haz que cada noche sea un sueño y cada despertar una sonrisa, lléname de ti y llévame a tu amor"_

_Me gusta cuando escribes con tanta paciencia y elegancia tu nombre. Más tu nombre siempre suena mejor en mis labios. Como el mío, en los tuyos. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_Una esfera labrada de cristal morado con vetas..._

"_Mil__ razones para pensarte, cien para admirarte y una sola para no olvidarte:  
Quererte."_

_Eres la luz que me guía. La única razón para seguir viviendo y respirando. Lo único por lo que abrir los ojos cada día y enfrentarse a la vida. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

_Siete objetos. Siete regalos. Siete notas en las que había abierto el corazón._

_El séptimo aquella caja..._

"_Bailas hermosa, bailas sin parar. La música te rodea y bailas, cierras los ojos sintiendo y bailas. Bailas sin parar. Te beso, te abrazo, y bailas. Nos juramos amor, me juraste amor  
y no paraste de bailar. ¿De qué color es un sentimiento? La respuesta esta en el silencio  
en contemplarte y mirarte, en saber que existes, en poder pensarte, en anochecer soñándote  
un sentimiento es amor. Pero sin color, sólo el color que tiene el sentirte"_

_Espero verte esta tarde en las gradas. Se que no estarás conmigo, pero te sentiré a mi lado. Se que no me escucharas, pero susurraré en tu oído. Siempre tuyo, Versus._

Ahora todo se reducía aquella pequeña caja de madera antigua con incrustaciones de nácar. Aquella que guardaba sus recuerdos más preciados y sus momentos más dichosos.

Con cada regalo, un pedacito de su corazón.

Con cada verso, parte de su alma.

Con cada letra... su vida.

* * *

-**¡¿Dos de Octubre?!-** exclamó ahogadamente sin poder dar crédito a las palabras del anciano profesor. No podía ser dos de Octubre... ¿o sí?

-** Supongo que se siente algo confundida, señorita Granger-** Albus Dumbledore la miro condescendientemente a través de sus gafas de media luna –** El golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue algo fuerte y nos ha tenido preocupados ya que no hemos dado con la naturaleza de lo que la ha golpeado-** la voz del anciano era arrulladora y calmada. Muy serena.

-¿**Quiere decir que no saben que, quien o con que me atacaron, profesor?-** analizó rápidamente las palabras la joven, demostrando que, aturdida o no seguía siendo muy perspicaz.

-** Así es, Hermione. Como siempre, justo en el clavo-** se acarició lentamente la barba –** ¿No recuerdas nada más, Hermione?-** insistió el director en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró largamente, estaban solos pues tanto Mc Gonagall como Snape se habían marchado ya a sus tutorías y la enfermera había ido a atender a un alumno ingresado de primero victima de una de las bromas de Pevees. Se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, el directo había insistido en sus recuerdos algo que parecía obvio pues podía facilitar el ayudar a esclarecer si había pasado algo más. Y dos, la había llamado dos veces Hermione. Y las dos cosas le... como decirlo, descuadraban ligeramente. No, no eran raras de por sí. Que el director quisiera saber el máximo de sus recuerdos para poder así reconstruir los hechos o dar con un detalle que le permitiera saber que había pasado aquella noche, era lo normal. Pero conociendo a Dumbledore su insistencia era extraña. Y, en sí, tampoco era raro que la llamara "Hermione" en vez de "Señorita Granger" o si, por que en su entonación había una ligera... no se, confianza, proximidad... –_**Quizás es que me he golpeado fuerte la cabeza-**_

_**-**_**¿Esta aquí, Señorita Granger?-** el anciano director la miro con una medio sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Bien sabía que ella hacía rato que no le prestaba atención. Se sonrojo, disculpándose torpemente –** Tranquila, tranquila Señorita Granger, no pasa nada. Debe de estar cansada. Mejor me retiro y la dejo descansar. Buenas noches, señorita Granger...-** lo vio levantarse le la silla y dirigirse hacia la salida del habitáculo que había hecho con aquellos paneles móviles de tela blanca para darle privacidad. Más antes de traspasarlo se detuvo y se giró.

-** ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba...-** se quedó mirándola.

**- ¿El que, profesor?-** nerviosa, retorció una esquina de la sabana que la recubría.

- **No me ha explicado si ha funcionado la sala de los menesteres como despacho para poderse conectar a Internet y como le esta yendo...-** volvió a traspasarla con la mirada por encima de aquellas gafas media luna. Hermione sospechaba que tenían propiedades mágicas.

-** Bien... profesor... bien. La sala va bien... es decir. Bueno, que funciona el invento y si me puedo conectar. Bueno...-**

**- Bien. Veo que es mejor que me vaya y la deje descansar. Mañana ya lo hablaremos y si quiere, cuando este mas recuperada, me lo puedes mostrar. Buenas noches-** y sin más, se marchó.

Hermione se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado el poderoso mago con una extraña sensación en el estómago. No sabía por que pero su mano no podía dejar de retorcer la sábana... y por primera vez, no tenía ganas de que Dumbledore conociera su "pequeño despacho". El Por que... ¡No lo sabía! Pero es que, bueno, sentía que aquella habitación era algo personal e íntimo para ella. ¡Vaya tontería ¿no? -_**¡Que tonterías estas pensando Hermione! La de alumnos que han pasado por este colegio y la de gente que ha pasado por esa habitación. La sala de los Menesteres no es de tu propiedad-**_

Con esa extraña sensación se quedó dormida.

Tres semanas después de la conversación extraña, Hermione volvió a su rutina de siempre. Bueno, no a lo de siempre. Ahora tenía a dos pesados gorilas llamados Harry y Ron que la perseguían a todas partes. Desde su "misterioso ataque" no la dejaban ni a la sombra. ¡Ni siquiera podía ir al lavabo sola! Aquello era ridículo...

Además tenía esa sensación, esa extraña sensación de que la observaban. Claro que entre que Neville que la acompañaba en herbología, Luna a Runas, Harry a la biblioteca, Ginny a tutorías, Ron en las Rondas... era normal sentirse acosada y perseguida. ¡Si se tenía que escapar por las noches a escondidas para poder ir a la sala de los Menesteres para un poquito de paz! Agradecía de corazón la preocupación de sus amigos, de hecho, el pensar lo sobre protectores que se ponía le arrancaban más de una sonrisa, pero habían días en que llegaba a agobiarse. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Habían dado la una en el reloj de la sala común. A pesar de sentirse fatal por salir a hurtadillas de la sala común, valoraba mucho aquellos momentos de soledad. A aquellas alturas ya se había convencido, de que aquella noche había sido victima de una broma. No era la primera vez que los Slytherin les tendían alguna bromita. Los de su casa también habían hecho de las suyas (para muestra un botón con los gemelos, los merodeadores y el trío dorado) Estaba ya un poco cansada de darle vueltas al asunto... - _**¿Qué mas daba ya? No he sufrido ningún mal grave y no se ha sacado nada en claro. Y estoy cansada de siempre hacer conjeturas-**_que este pensamiento se plantó delante del cuadro como cada noche y esperó a que apareciera la puerta que la transportaría a su paraíso particular.

-_** Ummm, que raro-**_ dijo mientras se fijaba en el dintel de la recién aparecida puerta –_** juraría que esas inscripciones no estaban aquí ayer...-**_ sus dedos resbalaron por la fina fría piedra. La cuestión es que le sonaban de algo... –_**Parece Latín "**__**Docta conquiro e doctus reperio. Mentis aperiu. Ostensum a repeto" Creo que lo he leído en alguna parte...-**_ giró la perilla de la puerta con la duda de "en que libro" había leído la dichosa frase que ahora no pararía de rondarle la cabeza hasta ubicarla.

Al entrar la suave estancia se iluminó para dar paso a la cálida habitación de paredes liliáceas. Como siempre, un suave fuego crepitaba en la pared. Reposó con la mirada para encontrar todo en su sitio... El gran ventanal y bajo de el su amplio escritorio de madera oscura, donde reposaba su portátil y su confortable silla roja. Las butacas de piel que había utilizado con Luna (curiosamente solo había venido con ella a aquella sala) Dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio, encendió el portátil y se dirigió a la cafetera para ponerla en marcha. Estaba segura que el café la desvelaría pero... bueno, siempre podía tomarlo descafeinado. Además no sería la primera vez que pasaba una noche en vela. Quería seguir trabajando en un programa de runas antiguas que le había proporcionado un amigo de victor.

Después de servirse el café, se sentó cómodamente delante del ordenador. Su cabello había sido mal recogido con un palo de madera labrado, regalo de su madre. Se dedico a revisar los mail recibidos. Su padre, su primo Robert, su mejor amiga no mágica Irene y su afición por los Foros de películas de cine... algún Spam. Cuando acabó se dio cuenta de que casi había tarado una hora y media, por lo que se dispuso a cargar el programa de Runas mientras se preparaba otra taza de café descafeinado. Casi eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ya se había hecho a la idea de que no dormiría. –_** Total, mañana es viernes. El bajón me vendrá el sábado y podré dormir. Tengo todas las tareas adelantadas y me queda el domingo-**_ se auto convenció tomando del armarito un bollito de chocolate. Espero paciente a que su café estuviera listo y mientras dejaba la leche calentándose en el microondas, se dirigió otra vez al escritorio. Se disponía a entrar la clave para ir al menú principal de Runa's VII cuando uno le llamó la atención... el icono del sobrecito encendido en la esquina inferior de la pantalla le indicaba que había recibido otro mail -_** ¿A estas horas?-**_ Se levantó a tomar la leche del microondas para añadirlo al café –_**Seguramente será Michael, en EEUU es por la tarde. Aun no me ha explicado nada sobre la tesis que ha escogido para este año...-**_ se volvió a dirigir al escritorio para comprobar si el mail recibido era de un amigo que había hecho aquel verano en Grecia. Su sorpresa estribo al ver que no había ningún nuevo mensaje. Por mas que rebusco, no encontró nada. Ni en "no deseado" ni en "Borrados" –_** Me estoy volviendo loca... ¿O será que necesito dormir y me he imaginado el icono?-**_movió varias veces la cabeza de lado a lado intentando despejarse. Sus ojos estaban cansados, al igual que los musculos de su cuello que clamaban adoloridos, pasó sus manos por el cuello y notó que estaban tensos –_**Demasiado PC Hermione...tus ojitos necesitan descansar-**_ miró las butacas de piel. Y luego el reloj. Aun podía echar una siesta, por que no se podía catalogar de otra cosa, de una hora. Suficiente para que luego se pudiera duchar y adecentarse. Por lo que, con ojitos de cordero degollado, miró los cómodos sillones y, de un suave ademán, cerró el portátil.

Se hizo un ovillo sabiendo que en una hora su cuerpo reaccionaría solo. Antes de entrar en "estado vegetativo" murmuró una frase de la que no se acordaría....

_- Hola ¿estás sola? –_

* * *

La tentación había sido demasiado grande para él... sabía que ella iría a la sala. Sabía que ella estaría lila aquella noche y se conectaría. Sabía que ella estaría viendo sus mails. Y no puedo evitarlo. Como una sombra se había deslizado en la noche cerrada hasta llega a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, hizo aparecer la caprichosa salla...

-** Curiosa...-**

Sin duda. La Salla Agnotis era una sala peculiar. Desde su descubrimiento, de la mano del director de Hogwarts, había encontrado en aquella sala un remanso de paz y un rincón para ampliar su conocimiento. También un lugar donde ser él mismo. Y era curioso... por que aquella sala también le había permitido _Conectarse a ella._ La primera vez supo que la curiosidad de Hermione le llevaría a contestar. Ahora, la tentación había sido demasiado grande como para no haber enviado ese mail con tan solo una frase... _Hola ¿Estas sola?_ Había rectificado a tiempo con un difícil conjuro del cual sabía, no debía abusar...

"_El Tiempo es una Ciencia no Exacta que debemos Respetar, Severus"_

Las palabras de su madre, recalcadas en su mentor resonaron en su cabeza.

Sí, he aquí un gran secreto. He aquí la clave del misterio que lo había ayudado._ Artes Oscuras_. Había abusado de ellas, sabiendo de las consecuencias para aplicar un hechizo de aquella magnitud después cobraría un alto precio. Pero en aquel momento no se había parado a pensar en ello, sabía que tendría consecuencias pero pensó que sería él quien las pagaría, no ella. Y en aquel caso ni siquiera ella...

-** Algo muy preciado...-** mientras de sus ojos negros resbalaba una lágrima. Su hijo. Hermione estaba embaraza en el momento del hechizo. Y ese era el precio que había pagado. Sangre. Otra piedra en su espalda que cargaría por siempre en silencio.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla, el cursó parpadeaba aun en una ventana abierta... una única frase... con su única respuesta por él mismo...

- Hola, ¿Estas sola?-

- Por que es mejor que estés sola. Por que siempre es mejor que estés lejos y viva. Que no a mi lado y muerta. Por siempre tuyo... Severus.

Con el rostro contraído por el dolor y surcado por las lágrimas, tiró del cable que desconectaba de la alimentación el ordenador. Le dio igual si esto ocasionaba daños en el disco duro, de hecho...

-** ¡Bombarda!-** guiado por un impulso ciego, sintió la insana satisfacción de ver volar en pedazos el objeto que tantas emociones le había canalizado. Con un giro suave de varita, algo más tranquilo, hizo que los pedazos del inservible compañero de fatigas ardieran impasiblemente.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en el pecho... no se podía arrepentir ya de nada. Lo mejor era arrancarlo todo de raíz y empezar de cero. Con la firme resolución de ser ya un mero espectador, Severus Snape se durmió sabiendo que a partir de aquel día sería solo el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Doble espía para la orden del Fénix. Lo que no sabría es que una vez más se requeriría de él un gran sacrificio... Su papel volvería a ser clave en aquella partida que era la vida, en aquella guerra. Sacrificaría la vida en la batalla final, dando su último suspiro contra el que no debe ser nombrado, delante de los ojos del hijo de su mejor amiga, el cual había ayudado y protegido desde las sombras. Y también antes los ojos atormentados y cristalinos de ella... tan llenos de fuerza y vida. Hermione. Fue su última imagen. Por la que había merecido la pena vivir. Por la que había merecido la pena dar la vida.

Su pequeña mariposa.

* * *

El sol estaba en su momento más alto y estaba disfrutando de un momento de paz. Solo paseando por aquellos terrenos era capaz de alcanzar aquella tranquilidad. A su lado, silenciosa y cómplice de aquel momento caminaba su hija, Rose. Acaba de cumplir 16 años y a excepción del rojizo de su cabello, podrían haber pasado por hermanas. Su pequeña va a iniciar su último curso en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Se encontraban allí por que se iba a celebrar en aquellos terrenos una conmemoración muy especial... los 25 años de la liberación del mundo Mágico. Pero aquello ahora estaba en segundo plano. A banda de los preparativos, Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley desde que se casara con Ron Weasley paseaba con su hija hasta uno de sus rincones favoritos por otro motivo.

-** Ya hemos llegado-** anunció con voz profunda y cargada de emoción.

Juntas se desplazaron a dejar flores ante el sepulcro blanco del director Albus Dumbledore. El ramo de rosas rojas contrasto con el incorruptible blanco del mármol.

Y, aunque la más joven nunca entendió aquel gesto... y sin ninguna palabra mencionada por ambas, como si de un código secreto entre ellas, Hermione tomó la única rosa negra que llevaba consigo y como cada año hacía, la dejó con sumo cuidado sobre el sepulcro contigo de alabastro pulido. La placa de plata de plata vieja rememoraba "En honor de Severus Snape".

-** Volvamos al castillo madre-** susurró Rose a su espalda. Ella nunca entendería que es lo que escondía su madre en aquel extraño ritual, pero como mujer respetaba sus secretos y la apoyaba al igual que ella la había apoyado incondicionalmente para con su relación con Scorpius.

-** Claro cariño-**

Su hija quizás nunca lo entendería y puede que ni Severus Snape ni Albus Dumbledore lo previeran. Ella tampoco lo entendía... pero la mente humana es intrincada, difícil y... maravillosa. Por que después de veinticinco años sabía lo que significaba aquella rosa, al igual que de su cuello el que colgara el medallón con runas antiguas.

-_**Por siempre tuya, Versus...-**_

FIN

* * *

**Arreglarte –Fix You**

Cuando das lo mejor de ti pero no tienes éxito. Cuando tienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas.

Cuando te sientes muy cansado pero no puedes dormir. Estancado en reversa.

Cuando las lágrimas vienen cayendo por tu cara. Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes remplazar  
Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia, que podría ser peor.

Las luces te guiaran a tu hogar. Y encenderán tus huesos  
Yo tratare de arreglarte.

Muy alto arriba o muy bajo, abajo. Cuando estas muy enamorado como para olvidarte  
Si nunca tratas entonces nunca lo sabrás. Solo mira y aprende...ohh

Luces te guiaran a tu hogar. Y encenderán tus huesos  
Yo tratare de arreglarte

Cuando las lagrimas vienen cayendo por tu cara. Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores  
Cuando las lágrimas vienen cayendo por tu cara y yo...

Las luces te guiaran a tu hogar. Incendiaran tus huesos  
Y yo tratare de arreglarte.

**Disculpas –Apologize**

**  
**Aguanto en tu cuerda. Me tienes a diez pies del suelo  
Y escucho lo que dices. Pero simplemente no puedo hacer ningún sonido

Me dices que me necesitas. Luego vas y me cortas  
Pero espera... Me dices que lo sientes. No lo pienso, volteo y digo...

Es muy tarde para disculpas. Muy tarde...  
Digo es muy tarde para disculpas. Muy tarde

Tomo otra oportunidad, otra caída. Otro tiro para ti  
Te necesito como un corazón necesita un latido. Pero no es nada nuevo

Te amo con un fuego rojo... Ahora se torna azul  
Y solo dices... "lo siento", como un ángel. Pero tengo miedo...

Es muy tarde para disculpas. Muy tarde...  
Digo es muy tarde para disculpas. Muy tarde

Digo es muy tarde para disculpas  
Digo es muy tarde para disculpas...

Aguanto en tu cuerda. Me tienes a diez pies... del suelo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota de Cierre**

* * *

Hola a todos/as!

No, siento decir que al igual que en Be me Baby, esto no es otro capitulo.

Al igual que mis otros fan-fics casi-acabados o acabados/no rematados, he decidido dejar la Historia concluida. Siento no poder entregar por el moemnto los dos finales que me quedaban para esta maravillosa Historia (que es mi favorita) pero no me quiero comprometer a decir: "Ecribiré..." y que luego pase el tiempo y que no pueda hacerlo. Más adelante, Dios dirá.

Una vez más, MUCHAS GRACIAS por estar ahí. No solo por leer el fic y comentarlo, sino tambien por hacerme llegar vuestro cariño y apoyo.

Un abrazo

Eva


	26. Chapter 26

**Lo Prometido es deuda.** Aqui os dejo un final alternativo de Conectado. No me mateis por que es muy cortito y es algo raro...

**- Me tiene muy preocupada, Albus-** susurró con voz estrangulada.

-**Lo sé Minerva, lo sé-** los ojos del cansado director recorrieron lentamente el rostro de la maestra de transformaciones –** Pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer en estos momentos…-**sus orbes azules se trasladaron a la joven alumna que descansaba sobre la impoluta cama de la enfermería -**… solo cabe esperar y confiar en ella- **paseó lentamente alrededro de la cama, para dirigir su mirada al ventanal -_** O que ocurra este esperado milagro-**_

No podía dormir.

Por eso se encontraba preparando una de las pociones más elaborada, peligrosa y cualquier sinónimo de complicada que se le pudiera ocurrir. Cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado, lejos de la situación bizarra que el viejo director le había expuesto.

Habían pasado más de siete horas. Siete. Y aun no se lo podía creer…

Hermione Granger. La insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor. Aquella que desafiaba las leyes naturales a la hora de levantar la mano, siendo más rápida que la luz. Que parecía saberlo todo, que quería aprenderlo todo. Aquella que acampaba en la biblioteca sin tener en cuenta que no habían exámenes, que era fin de semana o vacaciones. La que cuestionaba a los profesores con su lógica. Una espina en un costado para más de un profesor o alumno… para su ahijado, sin ir más lejos.

Ella.

Hermione Jean Granger.

Granger.

Insufrible y sabelotodo leona.

Enamorada.

De él.

¿Acaso aquello no era bizarro…irónico… cruel?

Se sorprendió errando de ingrediente y maldijo por lo bajo al comprobar que la coloración no era la correcta. Hizo una floritura con la varita, haciendo desparecer la poción a medias, para después dejar el caldero listo para otra poción. Había tenido suerte. En cualquier otro paso, las consecuancias de su "despieste" no se hubieran quedado en una tonalidad diferente.

Con rictus mortalmente serio, acabo de recoger los ingredientes no utilizados y abandonó la estancia. No había forma de concentrarse y eso lo estaba exasperando. Mejor pasear. Sería menos peligroso, eso seguro.

¿o no?

Sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad contra el frio suelo de piedra. Aquel suelo orillado por tantas generaciones de magos y brujas, eran testigos ahora del camino de él. No se había percatado pero su paseo nocturno lo había llevado directo a la enfermería.

Resonó un reloj…

-** Las doce…-** murmuró -**… 02 de noviembre-** titubeo ante las puertas y se decidió a entrar sigilosamente. No estaba dispuesto a tener que explicar qué hacía allí y menos a aquellas horas. Principalmente, por que ni él lo sabía.

Camino en silencio por el corredor donde estaban dispuestas las camas. La enfermería estaba prácticamente vacía. Solo tres camas presentaban las cortinas corridas, señal de que algún alumno dormitaba detrás de ellas. Pasó de largo y se dirigió a la cama del fondo donde sabía que la encontraría a ella. Con la misma sigilosidad, aparto las cortinas para poder introducirse y ver lo que detrás escondían. Se encontró una estampaba que lo dejó sin habla. Tendida sobre la cama blanca de la enfermería, cubierta por una fina sabana y una manta hecha de cuadros de colores, se encontraba dormida su alumna. Sus rizos, alborotados en indómitos, caían por la almohada enmarcando un fino y suave rostro. Sus ojos permanecían serenamente cerrados, protegidos por unas espesas y curvadas pestañas negras. Su nariz, pequeña y respingada daba la impresión de llamar su atención a pesar de que la dueña no fuera consciente de ello. Su boca, con aquellos labios bien dibujados y rojizos, permanecía levemente abierta. En conjunto, le pareció estar viendo a una muñeca. Y era curios, nunca se había parado a detallar los rasgos de ella. Jamás. Porque, bueno, él era Severus Snape y en su ser no cabía lugar para aquellas frivolidades.

Sin embargo, desde la noticia dada por el directo, había algo que lo molestaba. De forma suave y constante, pero ahí estaba. Ni el libro más sublime de magia oscura ni la poción más complicada de elaborar… no se podía concentrar. Él, el rey del cinismo y del control. Y la culpa la tenía aquella mocosa malcarada y sabelotodo, que ahora dormitaba como una sublime muñeca porcelana.

_¿Él había pensado aquello?_

No era tan necio como para mentirse a sí mismo. Si bien, aquella jovencita no lo incitaba a lo románttico, debía reconocer que tenía cualidades llamativas. La inteligencia, astucia y lógica iban de la mano con un carácter tenaz y empático. Además había que ser justo en cuanto a sus atributos femeninos. Que la joven llevara un uniforme más propio que el de inicios de Hogwarts, no quitaba el formado cuerpo que debajo escondía.

Pero seguía siendo su alumna y por encima de todo, su corazón había sido entregado ya hace muchos años. Aún así, se permitió detallar unos minutos más a la joven alumna. Nunca había pensado en una segunda oportunidad… en aquellas alturas de la vida, en aquel momento para ser más exactos y con todo lo que se traía entre manos con su doble papel en la guerra, pensar en algo como en el amor… no, no se lo podía permitir. Hacía ya unos años se había jurado no perder a nadie más. Y no, ni por un momento dejaría que la descabellada situación que ahora se le presentaba con forma de adolescente, se interpusiera en lo previsto.

Volvió a detallar a su alumna…

Antes de que pudiera racionar nada y solo bajando la guardia esa vez, su mano acarició suavemente la sonrosada mejilla.

-_**Como un melocotón…-**_

Bailaron los minutos en el reloj sin que el cansado profesor pudiera despegar sus orbes de la joven que dormitaba. Celando su sueño, velando por ella.

Las mazmorras lo recibieron con frio y humedad, despejándole momentáneamente los sentidos. Podia ser ciego… podía ignorarlo, pero sin que ni él mismo lo supiera ya se había decidido en el mismo momento que le había acariciado la mejilla. Estaba perdido.

Transitó por el oscuro pasillo mientras sus labios curvaban una torcida sonrisa.

-**Granger… realmente la vida es irónica-**


	27. Chapter 27

Nota:

Solo quería enviaros esta nota, por que hace mucho que no me dejo ver por el foro y no quiero que penseis que me olvido de tods vosotrs.

Por circustancias personales, lo ultimo que estoy haciendo es escribir. Soy consciente de que tengo Fics abiertos que debo terminar. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo.

Mandaros un abrazo muy grande y agradeceros el apoyo que habeis dado, dais y espero, dareis.

Eva


End file.
